Navidad al Estilo Militar
by Kuchi-San
Summary: [Chapter 11 up! y final]: Roy recuerda aquel día en que Riza le invita a su casa a una cena de navidad, mientras que sus subordinados lo espían como siempre xD... Disculpen el atraso!
1. 23 de Diciembre

**"Navidad al estilo Militar"**

Hola... XD aunque la navidad ya paso, quise hacer este fic porque me dio la gana xD y porque me gusta Roy n nUu... ejem ...

-.-U bueno .. xD no se si será de su agrado.. ... espero no me critiquen mucho TT.

Y otra cosa.. lei un fic casi como este pero juro por mi mama.. que no lo copie.. ni saque ideas de ese T-T

Taisa: Coronel

Chuui: Teniente xD (Aunque no lo utilizaré mucho... solo Taisa UU)

**Por:Câgâllî-Âkâtsûkî:**

Era mediodía del dia 23 de diciembre en el cuartel de Central. Todos los solados y las secretarias preparando todo a ultima hora para la noche buena.

Como siempre... los militares andaban emocionados por los regalos... hasta apostaron que chica le regalaría a uno de ellos xD

-jejejejeje... ya se lo que me dara Mary, la secretaria de la oficina2** -Decia Havoc con su siempre cigarro en la boca-**

-y que es...diganos!... **-preguntó Fury-**

-no se los diré... -**dijo con una graaan sonrisa-**... -jijiji

-a mi no me interesan los regalos de navidad... solo son cosas materiales... -**respondió Breda a lo lejos de la oficina-**

-tu de tan buen humor como siempre ... -**le dijo Farmam, que estaba ayudando a colocar los adornos de navidad a la puerta-**

-Deje le ayudo... -**dijo el de anteojos... Fury-**

-Buenos dias... -**llega la Teniente.. seria como de costumbre-**

-Buenos dias Teniente Hawkeye!.. -**Le respondieron todos. Riza como siempre se sentó cerca del escritorio del Coronel, y para colmo de éste... aun no llegaba xD-**

-aaah!.. ten cuidado! ... -**Gritó Fury que estaba siendo rodeado con las luces de navidad en todo el cuerpo...-**

-guau.. guau guau! ... -**Black-Hayate siguió a la teniente hasta la oficina-**

-Black-Hayate!... -**Se acerca a él-**... te he dicho que cuando vengas aqui debes mostrar respeto!... -**al decir esto, el cachorro agachó las orejas como entendiendo la orden de su ama-** -Asi esta mejor... -**vuelve a su escritorio- **

**(Alguien llega)**

-Y bien!.. ya tienen todos sus regalos de navidad!

-Si Taisa! ... -**Respondieron muy alegres los militares. Roy acababa de llegar, pero tarde xD. Con una amplia sonrisa y con una mano en su bolsillo se acerco a su escritorio percatándose de la Teniente...-**

-Buenos días.. Teniente Hawkeye **-Dice animoso. Riza se levanta y le da un saludo militar-**

-Buenos días Coronel Mustang... -**se levanta de su asiento-**

-Sientese... no es necesario tanto reconocimiento hacia mi... -**se saca la chaqueta negra, dejandola en el perchero y se sienta a leer el periódico matutino-** ... -Al no ser de que ... usted tenga preparado algo para mi... como una falda-

-No tengo por que darle algo como eso Coronel... -**Responde algo golpeado xD-**

-Relajese teniente... estamos es visperas de navidad**... -le cambia de pagina al periódico-** Deberia alegrarse...

-Es cierto Teniente... -**Fury se acerca con menos cables de luces-** ... -esta época es muy linda...

-se dan regaaaalos.. muchos regaloooss! ... -**Exclamó Havoc-**

-Se bebe muucho! jejejeje ... -**Responde Breda-**

-Y QUE PASA CON LAS MUJERES? ... -**Exclama Mustang y los militares lo apoyaron en eso haciendo mucho ruido y risas en la oficina. A la teniente no le importa mucho ese tema, ni si quiera se inmutó ni dijo nada... Roy se acerca a Riza diciéndole algo en el oído-**

-Teniente me puede acompañar?... -**Salía de la habitación seguido de Riza-**

Caminando por el pasillo

-Dime Riza... -**Pregunta el Coronel... era extraño que él la llamase por su nombre.. solo lo hacia cuando nadie los veía-**.. -Que deseas para esta navidad?... **-Riza no sabe que contestar... que pregunta era esa-**

-Disculpe... creo que no le entendi... -**Roy se detiene y Riza tambien... iba detrás de él-**

-Solo pregunte que es lo que quieres para navidad Riza... -**Voltea a verla-**

-ahm.. este ... -**titubeo por un momento-** ... -no lo he pensado... aun...

-Oh.. ya veo... -**dijo Roy...-**

Eran las 12 de la noche en la habitacion de la Teniente. Recordaba lo felices que estaban los militares al medio dia... pensando en regalos de navidad y esas cosas. En realidad a Riza nadie le habia regalado algo... u ofrecido algo... como lo hizo Roy. La teniente no dejaba de pensar en lo que le habia dicho... -Podria ser... mmm mejor no... --Pensaba en que podia pedirle a su Santa Claus xD. Pero entre mas pensaba.. no se le ocurria nada de nada... quizas para mañana estaría mas despejada.

--Mañana del 24 de diciembre--

Un dia radiante como el de ayer... El sol pegaba en el rostro de la teniente... y sentía algo muy frio en sus pies. Se destapó y... era Black-Hayate que, como siempre, le lamia su pie para que le den de comer.

-Black-Hayate**... -decía entre dormida aun-... **ya ... ya ... -**Bosteza y estira sus brazos.**... -ya te voy a dar de comer**... s-e levanta y se dirige a la cocina. Le da a su mascota su plato de siempre-** (N/A: no se po... pollo.. comida para perro xD...).

Despues de darle la comida, se da una ducha.. como todas las mañanas. Riza temia que despues que saliese del baño, Black-Hayate iria a ese lote baldío a enterrar un hueso xD.

Ya vestida, tomo sus cosas y salio de su apartamento.

--Central--

-Esta noche es noche buena... y mañana es navidad! -**Cantaba Havoc, colocando unos adornos en el arbol de navidad-**

-No cree que ya son demasiados? Uu ...

-Shiezka... usted tambien piensa lo mismo que Fury verdad ...¬ ¬U...

-que? ... yo no he dicho nada... o oU

-Vamos.. hay que ponerle ganas a esta noche .. venga ... -**Havoc la abrasa-**

-Teniente que hace o/o...

llega Roy (N/A: llego temprano owoU)

-BUENOS DIAS PERSONAL! -**Saluda con mucho animo y con una gran sonrisa...-**

-BUENOS DIAS TAISA! -**Le responden los militares. El Coronel se dirigio como siempre a su escritorio sacandose el abrigo negro. Se dio cuenta de que la Teniente Hawkeye no habia llegado aun. No se preocupo mucho, de todos modos ese dia se podía llegar mas tarde por la navidad... pero para a los militares era como cualquier otro dia, pero tenian mucho mas animo que de costumbre. Claro... recibirian regalos por parte de las mujeres kisas xD-**

-Hoy es Noche buena.. asi que .. invitaré a todo el personal a una cena de Navidad**!... -Los militares se sorprenden por lo que dijo el Coronel...-**

-Una cena .. genial! -**Excalmo Fury xD-**

-Arigatou Gozaimasu Taisa! ----Uu... -**A Havoc se le caian las babas xD-**

-jeje... no hay que agradecer... es lo minimo que debo hacer por mis soldados... -**Les dedica una sonrisa que hasta sus dientes brillaron xD-**... -Donde esta la Teniente Hawkeye? **-Pregunto Mustang-**

-Aun no llega coronel o oU -**Le responde Farman-**

-COLOQUEN SUS REGALOS ALREDEDOR DEL ARBOL DE NAVIDAD! w ... -**Grito Havoc colocando los suyos-**

**Flash-Back**

Se veia que Hughes hacia papelillos y escribia sobre éstos

-Este es un sorteo para ver a quien le daremos regalo este año! -**Decia Hughes- ...** (N/A: Si… en mi fic esta vivo xD)...

-Veamos... todos tienen que sacar un papelillo con el nombre de la persona a quien le daran el regalo... y obiamente no debe saber la persona n nU... -**Hughes saca uno-** ... -Me toco a... mi Elisya-Chan ---Uu... siiii que alegria...

-No que .. no habia que decirlo ? ¬ ¬Uu ... -**Dijeron Havoc y Fury...-**

-Dejenlo... ya saben como es cuando escucha, lee, ve.. cosas de su hija -**Les dice el canoso Farman.**.-.. -ehmmm Teniente Coronel?...

-Elisya... ---Uu... o oU ...ah.. si..claro.. jejejeje **.. -coloca los demas papeles en una bolsa-** ... -Vamos vamos.. saquen... -**la bolsa pasa a cada uno de lo militares hasta llegar a la Teniente-** .. -Su turno Teniente

-Disculpe pero no tengo ganas de jugar a esto... -**dice seria...-**

-Vamos.. no sea asi... recuerde que es navidad.. saque un papel... si? -**le insiste Huhges confiado... -**

-Esta bien... .. -**dice de mala gana y saca un papel. Al abrirlo se queda algo atónita-**

-Le sucede algo? o o... -**Le pregunta Breda sentandose por ahi xD-**

-Ehmm... no ... no me pasa nada... -**guarda el papel apresuradamente en su bolsillo y sale de la oficina...-**

-Uh?... bueno... o oU... su turno Coronel Mustang -**Le dirige la bolsa con el unico papel que quedaba-**

-Que mas da - -... -**saca un papel y lo despliega-** ... -mmmmm... interesante... -**dice serio-**... -Bueno... tendré que hacerlo...

**camina hacia la puerta...**

-Uh? ... diganos Coronel! ... -**le pregunta Havoc. Roy lanza el papel a un cenicero y chasqueando sus dedos aparece una llama que consume el papel de apoco ... -**

-es secreto... ademas ya sabran quien es... -**se va -**

**Fin del Flash-Back**

Todos los militares colocaron sus regalos alrededor del arbol de navidad. Solo faltaba la Teniente que aun no llegaba y el regalo del Coronel.

-Coronel.. y usted? ... no va a colocar su regalo?

-No Farman... no es necesario -**le dice sonriente-** ... -Palabras solo son necesarias... -**Farman lo miró extrañado, Mustang metafórico?-**

-Lamento mi demora Taisa! -**Entra apresurada Riza-**

-uh? ... Teniente.. no se preocupe, es dia festivo... tomeselo con calma ... -**ve por la ventana con sus manos atras. Se daba a notar que sus guantes estaban algo desgastados por tanto uso...-**

-Gracias... -**dice Riza sentandose donde siempre, al lado del escritorio del Coronel...-**

-Teniente Hawkeye... y su... regalo? -**llega Hughes de improviso y brillandole sus anteojos xD...-**

-ahm.. este ... por que me .. pregunta eso... -**dice nerviosa tomando su bolso con fuerza-**

-es que .. ejem... debe colocarlo alrededor del arbol de navidad ... dese prisa... -**se va-**

-Ah... ya veo... lo colocaré mas tarde... -**dice algo nerviosa...-**

Eran ya las 20:30 pm... y la navidad llegaba a las 12:00 am... (bueno es asi en todos lados no? xD..)... Como el Coronel prometió, llevo a sus subordinados a una cena de navidad a un Restaurant cerca de Central. Por supuesto que todos tenian que ir de "Etiqueta" (N/A: osea smoking... terno que se yo.. pero no de una etiqueta si? xD).

-Buenas noches Shiezka... que hermosa se ve esta noche... -**le piropea Havoc un poco baboso... -**(N/A: un poco xD)

-Este... Gracias... o/o ... -**dice avergonzada. Llevava puesto un vestido verde esmeralda con brillantes y un collar que hacia fuego con este...-**

-Entramos? ... -**Havoc le tendio su brazo y Shiezka acepto con nerviosismo...-**

-Cla...ro.. Uu... mis pobres libros T-T

-Dijo algo?... o oU ...

-No nada... no me haga caso Uu

Riza aun no llegaba, estaba arreglandose el cabello. Quizas se lo dejó crecer para estas ocaciones. Se colocó perfume, veia a Black-Hayate impaciente por salir. Corria de un lado a otro.

-Ya calmate Black-Hayate.. yo soy la que va a salir no tu... -**le dice su ama xD-...** -Ademas... **-suspira un poco y toma en brazos a la mascota-** .. -Es dificil regalarle algo...

--En el Restautant---

-Jajajajaja ... -**Reia Hughes- **... todo gracias a mi gran plan.. jejeje ... -**tomaba un poco de cerveza junto a su Esposa Gracia y en brazos tenia a Elisya-chan xD-**

-Que inteligente es usted Teniente Coronel... OUu... lo admiro ... -**Le responde Fury-**

-Asi que... al pobre de Mustang le toco a- -**Maes le tapa la boca su esposa-**

-No digas nada aun.. o oU ... si me descubren... El coronel de seguro me mata T-T

-No lo creo... ademas.. tu super plan funciono... hiciste que ... -**Dice Havoc bajando la voz-**... -le tocara a la Teniente

-Es que ... el Coronel necesita a la Teniente pero.. no solo para el trabajo... -**carga mas a su hija-**

-jajajaja... claro... ademas la necesita como esposa ... verdad? n/n... -**Reia Breda...-**

--En una calle cercana a la Central--

-Creo que era por aqui... oh... otra vez me volvi a perder**... -mira el reloj-** ... -Llegaré tarde... **-Derrepente se abre una puerta y salia Hawkeye-** ... -Uh? ... entonces no me equivoque... **-dijo Roy con un tono de humor** ...-

-Taisa... que hace aqui... ? ... -**Decia mientras bajaba de la escalera... -**

-Ehmm... yo... -**tan perdido con el atuendo de la Teniente que apenas le salian las palabras. Riza llevaba puesto un vestido negro muy ajustado de tirantes que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y usaba tacones. Llevaba un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello y su cabello suelto. Y obiamente en sus manos una especie de chal o una chaqueta para el frio-**

-Vine a ... a ...

-Recogerme? ...

-eh... si eso... vine a ... recogerle Teniente... ejem... -**se aclara la garganta y le pasa su brazo. Roy iba vestido muy elegante. Con un terno negro-** (N/A: para que mas detalle si ya saben que es xD)

-Gracias... -**dice y le pasa su brazo. Empiezan a caminar-** ... -No me lo esperaba... Taisa...

-Es que ... se vería mal que vinieras sin acompañante...

-mmmm ya veo... y ... ya tiene regalo de navidad? .. -**Pregunto seria pero curiosa a la vez-**

-Eh... si.. eso creo... espero solo que esa persona lo acepte... -**decia nervioso. Claro.. le toco a la persona que escoltaba xD-**

--En el Restaurant xD--

-La cena va a comenzar sin el coronel y la teniente... -**decia Fury impaciente ...-**

-Ya van a llegar... jijiji... -**le dijo Havoc que ya peñiscaba algo de la cena hasta que Farman le golpeo la mano xD-**

-Se mira pero no se toca sargento (N/A: Creo... xD... que asi es su grado, asi que dejenlo asi)...

-Perdon… pero es que ya tengo hambre! T-T

-Por que tanto grito... veo que me extrañan por aqui...

-Taisa! o o... -**Los militares se levantaron e hicieron el saludo con la mano en la cien...-**

-Sientense.. y relajense**... -A Riza le ofrece una silla para que se siente-** (N/A: para que mas.. xD)**El Coronel saluda a Gracia y a su pequeña hija xD, ésta se sonrojo al saludar a Roy-** (QUE LIIINDAAA! ).

La cena de navidad comenzó. Havoc comia como si se terminara el mundo o algo asi. Fury y Farman lo miraban con miedo. Riza comia normal xD.. y Roy tambien, aunque mirando un poco el escote de la Teniente. Gracia cortaba en pedacitos pequeños la carne de su hija, mientras Hughes la sostenia entre sus piernas.

-Aqui viene el chucu-chucu**... -Le decia Maes con un tenedor que tenia carne...-**

-Que lindos se ven... -**comento Riza hacia Roy...-**

-Si... -**decia mientras comia un poco-** -Aunque algunas veces exagera con su hija... -**sirve un poco de vino a su vaso... -**

-Quieres?...

-Si… gracias... -**Roy le sirve vino-** ... pero Hughes lo hace porque esta feliz, no se alegra? **-toma el vaso-**

-Pues... - -U ... esa vez en el tren.. Estuvo mucho tiempo contándome acerca del embarazo de Gracia...

-AHORA! ...HIP!... VOY A... CANTAR … HIP! -**Gritaba Havoc xD ...-**

-no.. ya va a empezar... -**Comento Breda parandose de la mesa** ...-

-SIIIII VAMOS! VIVA! -**Decian algunos militares, entre ellos Fury, Farman y hasta Shiezka xD-**

-Ya se embriago... -**decia Mustang chasqueando sus dedos, pero no aparecia una llama tan grande xD...- **

-Falta usted verdad Taisa? .. -**Dijo Riza, tomando su copa de vino...-**

-no... no tengo ganas de embriagarme el dia de hoy... -**se cruzó de brazos... al parecer se enfado un poco con el comentario de la teniente ... -**

-POBRE CAMINANTE... QUE CANSADO VA ... HIP! -**Havoc tenia la corbata en la cabeza y cantaba junto con Farman y Fury-**...-jajajajaja ... n/n... hey hey! y que pasa con las mujeres!... -**de repente entran unas lindas muchachas, vestidas moderadamente xD. Bueno... los militares trataron de acercarse a estas lindas muchachas... pero la mayoria se iban donde el Coronel xD... pero este (por causas extrañas que él sabe) las evadia... Havoc y los demas estaban algo picados xD.. Todo el mundo sabia que el coronel es famoso en todos lados donde vaya-**

-Por favor muchachas... alla hay mas hombres... -**trataba de salir de la multitud, hasta que salio. Riza estaba sentada en otro lugar lejos de ahi-**

Las mujeres se fueron (solo le hacian caso al coronel xD), y se fueron donde los demas.

-Yo no muchachas... Uu.. estoy casado y tengo una linda hija... miren miren... o ou... adonde se van? ... -**Hughes las seguia y mientras caminaba se le salian las fotografias de su hija Elisya xD.-**

**Riza ya algo cansada decide irse de ahi. Toma su chaleco y su cartera. Se dirige hacia la salida cuando alguien le toma la mano**

-A donde va Teniente? ... la fiesta aun no termina ...

-Disculpeme Taisa... pero las ceremonias o fiestas asi no me agardan mucho.. -**le contesta Riza-**

-ah ... lo dice por las mujeres? ... -**le suelta la mano y salen afuera del local-.**... -Pero si ninguna esta conmigo ahora...

-No lo digo por eso... es solo que ... no me agrada... **c-ontesta la rubia seria-**

-mmmmm ... -**se colcoca una mano en la barbilla-** ... -y si... ya se...! -**dice Mustang derrepente-** -Que tal si vamos al cuartel general a revisar nuestros regalos... que me dice Hawkeye?...

-Pero... no seria mejor... esperar a los demas? ... pensaran que tratamos de robarles ... -**empieza a caminar-**

-Como piensa eso... vamos .. estoy segura que le alegrara ... -**camina junto a ella-**

--En el restaurant--

-Cariño... nuestra hija ya tiene sueño.. por que no nos vamos? ... -**dice Gracias sosteniendo a su pequeña hija en brazos-**

-oh.. claro que si... ehmm.. coronel Mustang! ... a donde se fué? ... -**grito Hughes pero nadie con el nombre de Mustang le respondió xD-**

-Creo que lo vi salir con la Teniente... fue buena idea la tuya de que a ambos les tocaran para regalarse algo

-Querida... es que ... -**le brillan sus anteojos xD-** ... -El Teniente Coronel siempre es brillante...!

**Flash-Back**

-Jejejeje ... mi plan para que el coronel se alegre la vida con un dulce... saca papelitos, un lapiz y una bolsa... -primero... colocare el nombre de todos los militares, dejando al ultimo los nombres de Riza y de Roy. Cuando ya hayan todos sacado un papel, seguire con la teniente y como el papel del coronel lo tengo en la mano.. lo hecharé mientras nadie se de cuenta jijijji.. y haré lo mismo con Mustang... soy genial... nadie sospechara de mi jijiji...

-Teniente Coronel.. que hace con esos papeles? ... le pregunta Fury

-Ehmm no nada... -Este es un sorteo para ver a quien le daremos regalo este año!...

**Fin del Flash Back**

--En la Calle xD--

-Ya se habrán preguntado a donde fuimos... -**dice Riza algo preocupada-**

-No lo creo... estaran tan embriagados que ni cuenta se daran... -**Roy dice calmadamente...** -Aunque hubiese sido entretenido haberse quedado**... Dice con una leve sonrisa sin que la teniente se de cuenta xD-**

-Y por que no se quedó?... habria sido mucho mejor para usted ... -**La rubia se enfurecio un poco, pero Roy se dio cuenta de su actitud...-**

-Ah... claro ... jeje .. es que .. preferí acompañarla Teniente... -**le dice-...** -Ya le dije ...

-Por que ... -**se detiene de pronto-** ... -Por que dice eso Taisa.. no lo entiendo**... -Riza le pregunta. Mustang no sabe como responderle, se sentia un poco acorralado con la pregunta de la teniente-**

_-Pero como decirle: "Me agrada mas tu compañia"... no Roy... eso es estupido... dile algo que le responda a la pregunta... "Ehmm.. ya no me interesa salir con mujeres"... no.. pensará que soy...raro o algo parecido- _

-Taisa... le hice una pregunta...

-ahm... -**Roy despertó xD-** ... -No me apresure quiere Teniente... -**se detiene tambien...-**

-No es una pregunta tan dificil de responder... -**Riza empieza a caminar de nuevo ...-**

-Teniente espere...

-Uh? ...-**voltea a ver-** ... -Sucede algo? ... -**Le responde seria. La verdad era que estaba un poco nerviosa, a nadie se le ocurriría andar con el Coronel Mustang a solas, y de noche sobre todo-**

-Yo ... Riza .. sabes.. ya no puedo aguantar mas... siento que**... -Roy se sonrojaba al hablar-**

-Eh... si ... que .. cosa dice Taisa? ... -**Tambien colocandose algo incomoda, temiendo de lo que el Futuro Fhürer dijera-**

-Es que ... ... -**Le toma el brazo- **... –Perdoname por lo que voy a decir pero…. Necesito un baño urgente!

-…. O o ….

**Continuará...**

N/A: Hallo a todos xD... pss.. pensé que sería mas corto... pero creo que puedo durar un capitulo mas... Uu... Vuelvo a reiterar:

"No lo copié ni saque ideas del fic llamado: "Militar Invisible" o algo asi era el nombre n-nUu..." -No me demanden por favor... creanme...

Gracias por leer.. y deja un Review si te gustó ò o... xD...

Sayonara nOn!


	2. Fantasmas y un Apagón

**"Fantasmas y un apagón" **

-Taisa... pero que esta diciendo... **-Dice Riza sorprendida-** -Deberia darle verguenza por lo que me acaba de decir ...

-Lo se Hawkeye.. por eso pido disculpas ... ! **-Roy le responde algo desesperado xD-**

Ambos corrian a ver quien llegaba primero al baño (No broma XD)Este ... o oU... corrian por si encontraban un lugar o si llegaban a la casa de la teniente con tanto ajetreo. Roy descuidadamente (No.. si él quiso XD), le tomaba la mano a la Teniente mientras corrian. Llegaron a un bar.

-ah... ah... ah ... Me cansé... **-Decía Riza agitada. Corrieron todo ese trayecto hasta llegar a ese bar XD-** -No tenia por que...correr de ese modo Taisa...

-ah... de tanto correr... se me paso ... **-Le sonrió Mustang tratando de alegrar a la Teniente un poco. Ultimamente la habia notado algo trizte aunque pareciera estar seria siempre, él lo notaba en sus acciones, modos de hablar, etc. **

-No diga eso ahora Taisa ... **-recuperando mas el aliento-** -Me cansé mas porque yo llevo tacones... y usted no ... **-Se afirma de la muralla**-

-Lo siento Riza ... **-Le dijo por su nombre-** -Era... una broma ... **-Le sonríe, aunque Riza no se percata mucho de eso por lo oscuro- **-Te cansaste mucho? ...

-Usted que cree ... quiere que cambiemos de zapatos? ... **-Riza se sacaba un zapato porque le dolía un pie, casi se lo tuerce corriendo-**

-Ehm... no gracias Teniente ... perdoneme, no quise que esto pasara... yo ... **-Roy no sabia muy bien que decir. Riza se sacó el zapato, levanto un poco su pie y Roy notaba como se le subia un poco el vestido XD. Para no ser golpeado quizas, volteó hacia otro lado. Aunque la verdad queria verle la entrepierna XD-**

-Esta bien... no se preocupe, parece que estoy en mal estado fisico. Me cansé de inmediato... **-La teniente se vuelve a colocar el zapato- **

**--En el Restaurant XD--**

-ALICIA VA EN EL COCHE CAROLIN! n/n ... **-Cantaba a todo pulmon Havoc, seguido de Fury, Farman y Shiezka xD-** ... -A VER A SU PAPA ...

-Estos estan cada vez mas locos ... **-Dice Breda-** -Teniente Coronel... uh? ... que hace ... **-Una gota por parte de Breda, mirando a Hughes que llevava a Elysia en su espalda haciendo de caballito. Al parecer, despertó de su **

**sueño y sus padres no podian hacerla dormir nuevamente xD-**

-Caballito.. arre caballito! **-Decia Hughes xD y su esposa solo los miraba- **

-Ahora este esta cada vez peor con su hija - -U ... **-Breda fue a una mesa a tomar xD- **-Bueno... festejaré solo la navidad...

-ABUELITO DIME TU! .. n/n ... -**Havoc se detuvo y se paró en la mesa xD-** -Bien bien ... Hip! .. esta nochie io.. Hip! ... quiero dedicarle ... hip! ... **-Algunos militares lo bajan de la mensa pero éste para colmo no queria xD-**

-Sargento bajese ... no haga el ridiculo...!

-Si.. no nos averguence ...!

-dejenme hip! ... esta es mi noche libre!.. hip! ...

-SARGENTO.. DEJESE DE PAYASADAS QUIERE? ... **-Grita desde el fondo Breda con unas cuantas botellas tiradas por ahi xD-**

**--En la Calle aún xD-**

-Teniente... dejeme ayudarle... **-Insiste Roy, se notaba que el pie de la teniente no se veia nada de bien-**

-No, estoy bien asi Taisa... -**Riza intentaba caminar normal, pero ya se le veía cojear- **

_-"Soy un verdadero tonto... como no se me ocurrio que ella andaba con tacones... esto la pagaras muy caro Mustang"_

-Taisa ... **-Dice Riza de pronto sacando a Roy de sus pensamientos-**

-uh? ... ah.. perdon...

-Yo... **-Mientras caminaban llegaron a la Central-** -Necesito preguntarle algo... **-Se detiene y Roy tambien-**

-Digame.. la escucho Hawkeye ... **-La mira a los ojos. Roy se detuvo en su mirada, en esos ojos rojizos que la caracterizaban. De verdad eran hermosos, quizas podía quedarse toda la noche viendolos y no se aburriría.-**

-Quisiera saber ... _"Riza pero que demonios estas queriendo preguntarle, es obio que no le interesas... por que ... por que le estoy tratando de..."_

-Riza? .. .sucede algo? ... **-Le dice Mustang-**

-ahm... no ... este ... **-de su bolso saca un pequeño regalo-** -Taisa... en el juego que hizo el Teniente Coronel, a quien me tocó regalarle algo... fue a usted **... -Le dice y se coloca algo nerviosa al decir lo ultimo. Hawkeye nerviosa?-**

-...oh .. este ... **-Nervioso tambien, no saber que responderle a eso. Pero Mustang se sentía feliz. Estaba tan feliz que podía hasta besar a la Teniente, pero si lo hacia le costaria la vida xD-** -Gracias Hawkeye... no tenía porque haberse molestado... **-Le recibe el regalo-**

-Lo hice porque ... para usted era necesario... y ademas... no quería entregarselo cuando todos estén presentes ... **-Se notó un pequeño rubor en Riza. Roy notó esto y se alegró mucho mas xD-**

-Gracias... la verdad, no me lo esperaba de usted... **-dice ahora muy pero muy nervioso xD-**

-Bueno... me tocó a usted... que ... mas podría haber hecho... **-Roy no abre el regalo de inmediato. Lo sostiene en sus manos, ya que no era tan grande el paquete xD-**

_-"Roy pero mira nada mas... Riza te acaba de regalar algo y tu? .. tienes que hacer algo y rapido, algo que le guste.. pero que si no le tengo nada ..."_

-Bueno Taisa... debo marcharme... hasta mañana... **-Riza sin mas que decir se da la media vuelta pero... –**

-Riza espera... **-La voz del Coronel la detuvo-**

-... si ... ? que sucede ... **-Voltea a verlo-**

-No te marches aún... entremos a la oficina... adentro esta ... mas cálido y... podremos conversar mas... ademas ... -**Roy le mira su pierna, Riza se da cuenta y la esconde un poco xD- **-Su pierna no esta tan bien que digamos...

Riza no sabe que contestarle, y lo que decía Roy era verdad. No podía seguir caminando con su pie asi. No tiene otra opcion que hacerle caso al Coronel Mustang.

-Tiene razón... me duele demasiado el pie para poder caminar asi hasta mi casa... **-Le responde-**

-Bueno ... **-colcoca el regalo en uno de sus bolsillos- **-Entremos**... -Dice Mustang. Por fuera se veía muy serio, como el coronel que es, pero por dentro se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo al haber recibido un regalo de una mujer tan linda como lo era Riza. Habia recibido obsequios de otras mujeres cuando salia, pero nunca un regalo de la teniente-**

Ninguno de los dos se hablaba mientras caminaban. Roy pensaba que tema de conversacion empezar, pero estaba tan ido con el regalito que aunque no sabia lo que era xD, estaba contento. Riza solo seguia a Roy hacia la oficina.

Caminaba bien hasta el momento, pero sentía un ligero dolor en el tobillo.

-Taisa ...

-Digame! ... **-Respondio algo asustado xD. Pero se calmo-**

-Uh? .. le sucedio algo?... lo veo alterado ... o o **-Pregunto Riza-**

-Ahm.. no.. jejeje .. solo que .. como ninguno de los dos hablaba me quedé pensando y... me asuste un poco.. ejem... **-Se aclara la garganta xD-**

-Ah... ya veo ...

-Queria preguntame algo?...

-eh.. si ... **-Se detiene-** -Esuchó eso? ... -**Se escuchaba algo al final del pasillo-**

**-En posicion mas o menos de combate-** -Si... creo que... son... Hawkeye? o o**... -Riza se levanta un poco el vestido notandose una especia de liga y en eso tenia atada una pistola. Roy se sorprende al notar de donde la teniente habia sacado el arma-**

-Sucede algo Taisa? ... **-le saca el seguro a la pistola-**

-ehm .. no nada... .. **-Calló por un momento y vuelve a decir-** -Le puedo decir algo Hawkeye?

-digame... **-Dice y mira a todos lados-**

-Usted tiene unas muy buenas piernas... -**Camina mas rapido xD. Riza se sonrojo al maximo y solo veía al Coronel alejarse de donde ella estaba. Sacudió su cabeza y camino detras de Roy para alcanzarlo-**

-Taisa! espereme... **-Le decía Riza. Mustang se detuvo-** -Que... me dijo?...

-No escuchó? ... estamos mal Hawkeye ... **-los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca. Pero no eran pasos.. era como si alguien andubiese arrastrandose o algo parecido-**

-Osea... si escuhé pero... ah! ... **-Riza grita al escuchar que algo paso entre sus piernas-**

-Riza! ... **-Se acerca a ella-** -Que paso! ... que viste ...? ...

-No.. no se! ... yo .. sentí que algo paso... por mis piernas!... no alcanzé a ver... **-Riza nunca habia estado tan aterrada en su vida. Habia disparado contra muchas cosas, matado gente, pero ahora tenia mucho miedo.** -Era... algo ... **-Roy se acerca a ella y le da un delicado abrazo-** -Tai..sa..

-Tranquila ... no pasa nada ... -**Mustang trataba de que su teniente esté mas tranquila, pero aun estaba atento-** -Quizas... sea...

-Fantasmas? ... **-dice Riza sorpendida- **-Usted cree que lo que paso entre mis piernas... haya sido un fantasma?... **-Aun abrazados-**

-Y si lo fue ... ha tenido que ser uno muy afortunado **... -Dice algo ruborizado y Riza entiende a lo que se refería y se aleja de él-**

-No diga eso ahora ... Podria... podria haber sido otra cosa... y.. y... usted no cree en los fantasmas... se lo demostró a Havoc y lo demas recuerda? ... **-Dice muy roja y aun con su arma-**

-Cierto ... **-Pensativo-** -No podemos tenerle miedo a algo que no podemos ver ... entonces. que podrá ser...

-QUIEN ANDA AHI? **-Se escucha-**

-... Quizas sea él a quien buscamos Taisa... **-Ambos se colocan espalda con espalda para poder protegerse-**

-Esté atenta...

-No se preocupe... se defenderme ...

-QUIEN ANDA RESPONDA! ... **-Se escuchaba aun mas cerca de ellos. Roy chasquea sus dedos y sale una pequeña flama para alumbrar el pasillo, pero solo se vio una parte, si seguía podía quemar Central XD-**

-Vio algo teniente?...

-No... **-avanzan lentamente hasta casi doblar el pasillo se encuentran con una sombra muy grande y delante de ellos-**

-HAWKEYE! ... **-dice Roy, y chasquea sus dedos nuevamente para ver la silueta-**

-A LA ORDEN! **-Riza apunta y dispara cerca de la cabeza de esa sombra-**

-Pe... pero ... que hace .. aqui..? ... **-Grita Roy. Riza al apuntar con su arma tambien se da cuenta de quien es. Hace un mal movimiento con su pie lastimado que se cae-**

-Mejor dicho que hacen ustedes a esta hora Coronel... Teniente** -Esas estrellitas... xD... de quien serán?- **-Se encuentra bien Teniente Hawkeye?.. **-Dice Armstrong-**

-Hawkeye!... **-Roy ayuda a Riza.-** -Hawkeye... Hawkeye... respondame...! ...

-... mi... pie... me duele... **-Se levanta un poco y Roy le ayuda tomandole la mano y asujetandole la espalda-** -Taisa... el es...

-Mayor Armstrong... nos dió un buen susto... **-susurra-** -Te puedes levantar?

-Creo que si... auch! ... **-se sienta en el suelo-** -Creo que no mucho...

-Perdonemne por favor... srta Riza ... dejeme le ayudo **-Se saca la chaqueta como siempre y mostrando sus musculos xD. Gotas por parte de Roy y de Riza-**

-ehm... no gracias Mayor... Taisa! ... **-En un repentino movimiento, Roy toma en brazos a Riza-**

-No puedes mover tu pie verdad? ... es mejor que no camines por un momento... **-A Roy se le notó una cara de pícaro al tener a la Teniente en sus brazos. Claro.. le veia el escote.. ahora mas de cerca xD-**

-Pero... yo... mi arma ... **-Armstrong se la pasa-** -Gracias...

-Mayor.. por que anda usted por aqui? ... no debería haber ido a la cena... usted tambien estaba invitado... **-Le pregunta Roy-**

-Ah lo puedo explicar -**El musculoso abre la puerta de la oficina donde todos los dias trabajan. Roy dejó a Riza en un sillón y el Mayor cerró la puerta y enciende la luz-** -Ultimamente alguien se ha estado robando los alimentos de la cafetería... y me ordenaron perseguir al delincuente señor-

-A si que un delincuenta que roba comida eh? ... **-Roy se paseaba de un lado a otro-** -Si solo se roba la comida... ¡Como demonios pueden dejar entrar a un sujeto que solo roba comida! **-Grita furioso Mustang. El mayor no se sorprendió ni se inmutó. Riza que estaba sentada se sobresaltó un poco-**

-Perdon Coronel... pero nadie lo ha visto... -**Se disculpa Armstrong-** -Solo se sabe que es alguien rapido-

-Esto es ridículo... alguien robando.. deberían haberlo atrapado de inmediato!...

-Quizas sea alguien que utiliza alquimia... no lo cree asi Taisa? ... **-Le responde Riza, que se colocaba de pie-**

-ehm... ... ... yo...

-Aun no lo sabemos Teniente- **-Dice el musculoso xD-**

-Yo lo decía para defenderlo... Taisa... el Mayor Armstrong no tiene la culpa del todo... baje un poco el tono de voz con él... -**Se acerca Riza hacia Roy muy seria. Roy no dijo nada- **

- ...-

-Y desde cuando han sentido ruidos o movimientos en Central mayor? ... **-Le pregunta Hawkeye dirigiendose hacia el Mayor-**

-Desde hace tres dias... pero no hemos visto nada aun- **-Le responde, y ve la hora en un reloj (Donde mas va a ver la hora XD)-** -Por cierto... Feliz Navidad Coronel**! -Armstrong le da un abrazo a Mustang, ahogando un poco a éste-**

-mmmm grac...mayo..r.. **-Respondió con el abrazo tambien...XD-**

-Feliz Navidad srta Hawkeye!- **-Armstrong se acercaba a ella. Riza estaba algo asustada, claro, no queria recibir uno de los abrazos de oso del Mayor XD. Pero Armstrong le da su mano y Riza se sorprendió-**

-ahm... Feliz navidad Mayor Alex Armstrong... **-Le corresponde con la mano-**

-Mayor... **-Por fin Roy dice algo, claro... su propia subordinada lo hizo callar, que verguenza Mustang XD-**

-Uh?... digame Coronel...

-Quiero disculparme... **-Roy se disculpa con un saludo militar. Armstrong se sorprende y no dice nada, ademas que no le importa si lo regañasen, ese es el destino de un soldado. Quizas lo hizo para no quedar en ridiculo con Riza, que lo miraba algo enfadada XD-**

Derrepente, la noche que se veía tan esplendida con esa gigante luna llena, se vió envuelta en nubes y de a poco empezo a llover. Como todos saben XD, Roy es un inutil en la lluvia (n/a:aunque sea asi yo lo amo TT ..XD), y ademas de no ser de ayuda en la lluvia, no le agradaba mucho lo humedo XD. La tormenta empezó suave, pero dentro de poco se empezó a intensificar.

-Esta... lloviendo... **-Riza se asoma a la ventana y ve que es una gran tormenta, se veia que hasta los arboles se salian con el viento que hacia-**

-Odio la lluvia ... no me agrada ... **-dijo el Coronel de mal gusto XD-**

-No se preocupe Coronel Mustang... aqui estoy yo...! para ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario **-Dijo sacandose otra vez la chaqueta y mostrando su musculatura XD-**

-Mayor... no exagere ... **-le dice Riza-** -Solo no puede usar el fuego... Taisa!- **-le lanza una arma- **

-Uh!'? ... y .. esto? ... **-Dice Roy-**

-Es un arma... ahora no reconoce una pistola? ... -**Riza contesta, pasandole una al Mayor Armstrong-**

-No me refiero a eso... **-Dice-** -De donde las sacaste?...

-Secreto militar... **-dice Riza-** -Bien Mayor, ahora que estamos los tres, será mas rapido atrapar al ladron no lo cree?... andando ...

_-"Esta mujer es increible.. quizas tiene muchas armas mas escondidas en el interior de su ropa... p-pero que cosas estas pensando Roy"..._ **-se dirige a la puerta- **

Antes de eso, ocurre un apagon en toda el edificio. Todo se ve oscuro y apenas se distinguían las siluetas de los tres militares.

-Un apagón... **-dice Riza-** -Quizas haya sido por el viento que hay afuera...

-Hay que estar preparados... andando escuadron! ... -**Dice Roy con animo. Los dos militares salieron de la oficina seguido de Roy.** -Ah!... esperen un momento**... -Roy saca de su bolsillo el regalo de la teniente y lo guarda en **

**uno de los cajones del escritorio. Tenía muchas ganas de abrirlo, pero este no era el momento de abrir regalos como un niño. No queria tenerlo en el bolsillo, quisas le pase algo-**

**--En el restaurant-- **

El apagon fue a nivel de cuidad, asi que donde estaban cenando los militares, se quedaron sin luz XD.

-PERO QUE PASO HIP! ... **-Dijo Havoc, que estaba cantando arriba de la mesa aun, y no se da cuenta de que estaba arriba de algo que se cayó al suelo XD-** -AAAAAAH! ... mi hip!.. espalda!

-Sargento!... (n/a: si alguien sabe el grado de Havoc que me lo diga si? XD)

-Creo que hubo un apagon ... -**Dice Hughes y hubo un silencio como de: "no me digas"...-**

-aaah... papá... papá...! ... **-Decia Elysia, que.. XD.. aun no se dormia-**

-Aqui esta papá hija!... **-brillandole los ojos- (n/a: aunque en la oscuridad no se veian pero ya saben como era Hughes XD)**

-Me pregunto por que hubo un apagon... o o **-Dice Shiezka-**

-No será porque hay una tormenta? ¬ ¬U ... **-Le contesta Breda XD-**

-Cierto... o oU .. Tormenta.. agua... goteras TT... MIS LIBROS! **-Exclama y va directo a la salida del local pero la detienen-**

-No srta Shiezka detengase! **... -Farman y Fury bloquean la puerta y Shiezka les golpea con sus puños XD-**

-NOOOO! TT... SI NO LLEGO MIS LIBROS SE VAN A ARRUINAR! DEJENME SALIR POR FAVOR!

-srta Shiezka tranquilicese... **-dice Gracia, que tenia en brazos a Elysia-**

-Cierto... si sale ahora se podria perder en la tormenta por el corte del alumbrado electrico... **-Dice hughes Serio-**

-PERO MIS LIBROS.. SE VAN A... QUE HACE TENIENTE CORONEL SUELTEME! **-Hughes le afirmó las manos con cuidado alejandola de la puerta-**

-Quedese tranquila... n.n ... **-le pasa un vaso con vino-** -beba y embriaguese como lo hizo hace un momento con los demas militares... y Havoc...

-A proposito, donde esta el sargento? ... **-Pregunta Fury, estirando los brazos en la oscuridad para poder encontrarlo- **-AAAAH! **... -Se tropieza con algo- **

-Alguien Hip! .. puede ayudarme HIP! . ... **-Fury habia tropezado con Havoc que estaba tirado en el suelo, porque se habia caido de la mesa XD-**

-AHI ESTA SARGENTO!... pero no veo nada... **-Dice y Fury se levanta pisandole una mano-**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ...

**--En Central—**

Los tres, El Coronel Mustang, La Teniente Hawkeye y el Mayor Armstrong, iban paseandose por los pasillos y revisando cada oficina para ver si podian encontrar al supuesto "ladron de comida".

-Entre...

Riza Abre la puerta con cautela y de pronto la patea y apunta (n/a: obiamente no la patea con la pierna que le duele XD)- -Nadie señor... **-La teniente les indico que no estaba peligroso, asi que el Coronel y el Mayor entraron en la oficina. Roy ve un candelabro y lo enciende chasqueando sus dedos-**

-Mayor... **-Le ordena Mustang. Armstrong toma el candelabro-** -Revisen cada rincon de la oficina ... -**dice Roy muy serio, Riza y Alex lo miraban con cara de: "eso estamso haciendo Taisa -.-"**

-Taisa! ... **-Dice Riza corriendo las cortinas encontrando algo-**

-Que pasa Hawkeye... que encontro?... **-Roy le pregunta y detras de él estaba el Mayor-**

-Son... -**Riza queda Atónita, y en ese momento un relampagó ilumina la oficina-**

-Restos de carne ... **-Dice el Mayor Armstrong XD-**

-Acaso será posible que .. esta persona... coma- **-Riza interrumpe a Roy-**

-No diga eso Taisa, aun no sabemos quien ha hecho todo este lío..! **-Grita. Pero se notaba nerviosismo en la voz de la chica-**

-Y usted como sabia lo que diría teniente? **-Le pregunta Mustang desconcertado-**

-ehmm... yo ... **-Se pone de pie-** -Solo crei que ...

-No saque conclusiones tan apresuradas Hawkeye... **-Dice el Coronel, se acerca a Riza y le susurra al oido- **-Tienemiedo ... verdad?

-... yo ...- **-Riza no dice nada- **-Yo no tengo miedo Taisa! **-Le susurra tambien-**

-Coronel... sigamos revisando, aun quedan oficinas **-Les dice Armstrong saliendo de la oficina, se notaba menos iluminacion porque éste se iba XD. Roy aprovecho la oscuridad para decirla algo a Riza.**

-Riza... **-le toma la mano antes de que siga al mayor. La teniente siente como su corazón se le acelera derrepente.**

_-"Por que... por que siento esto cuando el Coronel esta cerca mio... no entiendo"_

-Riza? ... sucede algo? ... **-Le dice y Riza reacciona-**

-ah .. perdon, me quede... pensando en algo... **-Dice ruborizada. Roy la jala hacia él y la abraza en plena obscuridad-**

-Solo... te queria agardecer... por el regalo que me distes... **-Le susurra nuevamente- **

-ah... este ... no tiene por que agradecermelo, solo es un regalo…

-Me siento... muy feliz... de que apesar de ser colegas en el trabajo... te importe...

A Roy no le importaba si recibia un golpe por parte de Riza, esto era lo unico que quería. Quizas no tenía un obsequio para darle...

**Continuara... **

Halloazo a too el mundo nOn! que les pareció este capitulo? XD... ami me gusto jejejeje .. quiero agradecer a las

personas de los Reviews:

**-Tao Jun Shinomori:** jejeje gracias por el comentario y obio que tiene humor .. no viste que decia Humor/Romance? XD.. jejeje .. sigue leyendo

**-aLe-DoNo:** jajajaj hasta yo me rei cuando escribi lo de roy al baño XD. jejeje ... y gracias por lo de Cagalli-Sama no me lo esperaba, sigue leyendo n

**-cindy:** a Roy se le ocurre cada cosa XD... gracias por tu comentario

**-Chayo**: OO ... APARECISTES XD... (claro escribiste el review en mi casa XD jajaja )... que bueno que te haya gustado nn, y lo de hughes TT ya sabes... sigue leyendo XD

**-MissMarina-Iris:** Gracias por las amenazas TT... jejeje .. que bueno que te haya gustado nn y si voy a actualizar seguido.

**-misao makimashi:** Jajajajaja XD... aparecistes tu tambien! ... que te tenga que rogar para que me dejes un comentario XD.. ah y pss ami no ma se me ocurren estas cosas jejeje...

**-Vampire Mitsu:** matate mas de la risa XDD sigue leyendo y gracias!

A todas muchas gracias….

:Cagalli-Akatsuki:


	3. Pistas y un Regalo

Gracias por los Reviews TT... estoy emocionada, es la primera vez que en un fic que hago recibo tantos comentarios. Osea lo que recibo en una semana lo recibia en unos meses XD. (Será por la serie de anime tambien XD)... gracias por leer... n nU ... aqui les va el 3er capitulo que no es tan largo

**Chapter 3: "Pistas y un Regalo"**

Pasaron asi unos minutos abrazados. Roy por su parte y Riza, que no entendía la actitud de Mustang. ¿Por que si era tan solo un regalo?. Quien sabe. Roy se separó de ella.

-Hawkeye ... por que me diste el regalo, si era un juego en donde no tenia que saber el remitente... **-Le pregunta serio-**

Riza no contestó. Se sentía aprisionada por dentro. De seguro si decía algo sería alguna tontería. Iba a decir algo pero Roy habló despues.

-No tiene por que contestarme... no me haga caso, de todos modos.. gracias.. **-Se dirige a la puerta, seguido de Riza-**

Armstrong los estaba esperando en la puerta (Nah estaba de copuchento XD), para seguir con la persecución del supuesto "ladron de comida".

-Esto es ridiculo, un ladron de comida... -**Se quejaba Roy,que al parecer estaba aburrido de buscar- **

-Disculpe por meterlo en este lío Coronel... **-Dijo Armstrong- **

-Esto nos concierne a todos Mayor... todos trabajamos aquí, ya le dije que usted no tiene la culpa... **-Respondió Riza, que ya cojeaba menos que antes. Roy cayó por unos momentos**-

-Por cierto Coronel, Teniente, que hacen aquí a estas horas, se lo habia preguntado hace un rato pero no me **respondieron -Pregunto el físico culturista XD con sus siempres estrellitas rosadas alrededor de él- (Es increible como una persona brille así XD)**

-ahmm este ... **-Titubeo Mustang sin saber que responderle y Riza tambien-**

**--Aun en el Restaurant--**

-AAAH ... T T ... Mi manito ... hip! T/T ... me duele hip! **-Se quejaba el Teniente (Gracias por decirme el grado aLe-DoNo XD)**... -QUE PASO CON LA LUZ!

-Aun esta ebrio - -U **-Dijo farman-**

-Hubo un apagón Havoc... en toda la cuidad por la tormenta... **-Le respondió Breda que intentaba no pisarle la mano XD mientras caminaba en la oscuridad, pero le pisa la otra- **

-AAAAH! .. .. HIJO DE PUTA... FIJATE HIP! **-Se quejaba el pobre rubio ahi tirado en el suelo sin que nadie lo ayudase-**

-Perdoneme Teniente es que .. es imposible verlo con esta oscuridad... **-Dice breda, tratando de encontrar a Havoc pero le pisaba la espalda-**

-AAAAH! YA DEJENSE, ME ESTAN HIP! TOMANDO EL PELO CON ESTO VERDAD..HIP? **-Grita furioso el Teniente-**

-Oigan.. o o **... -comenzo Fury pero se escuchaba murmullo de los militares y de como podrían salir del local, etc-** -oigan... ? ... o oU ... **-Seguian los murmullos-** -ù ú ... oigan**... -Seguian sin tomar en cuenta al pobre de Fury XD, y se sube a una mesa con mucho cuidado-** -MALDITOS SACOS DE PULGAS, QUE NO VEN QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE DECIRLES ALGO Y NADIE ME ESCUCHA EN ESTE ESTÚPIDO RESTAURANTE QUE CON MUCHO

SACRIFICIO EL CORONEL NOS INVITÓ A COMER LA GRANDIOSA CENA DE NAVIDAD, AH Y APROPOSITO FELIZ NAVIDAD, YA SON LAS 12:10 MIN!

Silencio---todos se callan, por la manera que Fury les habló asustaría a cualquiera XD. Y reaccionaron.

-Cierto! **-Gritó Hughes-** -FELIZ NAVIDAD! **-Saltaba de un lado a otro dandoles la mano a los militares o tocandolos, porque no se veía nada XD-** -wiiii ... FELIZ NAVIDAD... JEJEJE.. VAMOS... AUNQUE NO HAYA LUZ SEGUIREMOS VERDAD? **-dice el Teniente Coronel caminando despacio y se topa con Havoc XD- ** -Que es esto.. estircol?

-YA DEJESE DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES HIP! Y AYUDEME! O LE DIGO AL CORONEL QUE- **-Shiezca lo interrumpe-**

-A proposito muchachos... y el Coronel Mustang? ... **-Pregunta nerviosa y sus anteojos brillaban XD-**

-...- **-Hubo de nuevo silencio y reaccionaron de nuevo, ahora todo el mundo gritando XD-**

-EL CORONEL HA DESAPARECIDO! NOOOO **-Gritaba Fury-**

-SE LOS RAPTARON Y NI CUENTA NOS DIMOS! TT **-lloraba y gritaba Farman-**

-ALGUIEN HIP! SI ES DE BUEN CORAZON EN ESTA NAVIDAD Y ME HIP! AYUDA A LEVANTARME! **-Grita Havoc sin importarle lo de Roy XD-**

-AAAAAH...! QUE HAREMOS QUE HAREMOS! TT **-Decían a coro Fury, Farman y Breda XD-**

-Hey... o oU .. y la Teniente Hawkeye? ... **-Dice Shiezka nuevamente-**

-...- **-Otra vez hubo silencio y de nuevo reaccionaron a gritos-**

-EL CORONEL HA DESAPARECIDO Y LA TENIENTE TAMBIEN! **-Gritaba Fury-**

-SE RAPTARON A AMBOS Y NI CUENTA NOS DIMOS! TT **-Lloraba Farman-**

-AYU...HIP!..DA... x x **-suplicaba aun havoc en el suelo-**

-AAAAAH! QUE HAREMOS QUE HAREMOS! TT **-Decian de nuevo a coro Fury, Farman y Breda-**

-Aqui hay gato encerrado muchachos**... -habló por fin Hughes, tambien brillandole los anteojos como a Shiezka-**

-Donde? o o... donde? **-Dijo fury-**

-Es un decir ¬¬ **-le dice Breda-**

-Si... el Teniente Coronel tiene razón en todo esto... miren**... -De nuevo le brillan sus anteojos-** -Mientras todos estabamos celebrando y bebiendo hasta quedar ebrios, El Coronel aprovechó el momento para raptarse a la Teniente... un buen plan de nuestro fururo Fhürer...

-Y el Coronel para que querría a la Teniente? o.oU **... -Dice Breda y todos lo miran, aunque no se veia nada XD se podía sentir-** -Olvidenlo n nU

-Y eso no es todo ... **-Dijo Maes-** -Aparte de salir con la Teniente... se la habrá llevado a alguna parte y...

CENSURADO

-QUEEE! DE VERDAD ? **-Dice Havoc levantandose sin poder creer lo que dijo Hughes XD, con una pequeña hemorragia nasal-**

-EL CORONEL AHORA SI QUE SE PASÓ... **-Decía Breda-**

-...TT EL TIENE A TODAS LAS MUJERES DEL MUNDO... POR QUE ELIGIÓ A LA TENIENTE COMO PROXIMA PRESA? **-decia Fury y lo quedaron mirando ¬¬... -**

-No sea exagerado... _-Dice Shiezka-_ -Es solo una supocicion... o oU **... -Todos los militares estaban desesperados y gritando como locos por la locura de Roy XD-**

-Es hora ... tenemos que salvar a la Teniente Hawkeye! -**Grita con entusiasmo Havoc-** -El Coronel me quitó a la florerista TT ...

- ¬¬U exagerado ... **-Dice Breda-**

-Hey hey... n nu ... Pero por que les interesa lo que haga el Coronel Mustang, dejenlo... debe estarlo pasando muy bien con Riza ...

**--CENTRAL--**

-AAAAAACHISSSS! **-estornuda por décima vez consecutiva Roy-**

-Se siente bien Taisa? ... **-Se acerca al coronel-** -ha estornudado 10 veces seguidas...

-No se preocupe Hawkeye... **-saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo- ** -Me pasa por ser tan popular... **-Sonríe, pero Riza lo mira seria-**

-Coronel... encontre comida en el suelo**... -Armstrong alumbra el piso del pasillo para que vea- ** -Al parecer si seguimos el rastro encontraremos al ladron

-Exelente ... **-Dice Roy-** -Mayor.. usted quedese en central, Hawkeye y yo seguiremos el rastro del enemigo... **-Saca una vela del candelabro- **-Le deseo suerte ... -**Roy hace el saludo militar para despedirse al igual que Riza-**

-Entendido... mucha suerte Coronel, Teniente **-Les devuelve el saludo tambien-** -Aunque no me respondieron por que estaban a estas horas aqui... **-Se da media vuela y se va XD-**

-Bien... a seguir la pista... **-Dice Mustang y empiezan a caminar. Encontraron varias cosas como carne, zanahorias, repollo O o, papas, hasta un refresco para llevar en bolsita XD-**

-Pero que es todo esto... **-Se sorprende Riza-** -Debe ser un ladron bastante estupido como para dejar esto por aqui...

-Quizas sea apropósito Riza ... Esté preparada**... -Dice viendo las cosa que hay en el suelo-**

-Siempre lo estoy Taisa... **-Le responde su subordinada. Habian caminado ya por mas de 1 hora siguiendo el rastro. Riza empezó a tiritar un poco de frio y Roy se percató de eso-**

-Tenga... **-Mustang se detiene, se saca su chaqueta y se lo coloca en los hombros de ella-** -No quiero que mi teniente se resfríe, ahora que la necesito...

Riza se sonrojo un poco. Se alegreaba que Roy se preocupara por ella. La hacía sentir mejor. Riza podía sentir el

ligero aroma de la chaqueta de su superior. Era varonil y se sentía acogedor.

Siguieron caminando y Roy estornudaba.

-ACHISS! ... Demonios! ... **-Se sacudía la cabeza-** -Por que en plena navidad empieza a llover... joder... **-Dice con voz algo tiritona por el frio-**

-Taisa... quizas sea mejor que usted use 'su' chaqueta no lo cree? **... -Se detiene, pero Roy sigue caminando un poco-**

-A usted le hace falta mas que a mi Teniente... **-Se detiene-** -Usted esta mas desvestida que yo**... -Dice y Riza se tapa un poco mas con la chaqueta del coronel-**

-pero... usted... esta estorudando Taisa, se puede resfriar... **-Le dice pero Roy le niega con la cabeza-**

-No Hawkeye ... usted lo necesita mas que yo ahora... **-Roy se detiene en una puerta que al parecer daba a una salida o algo asi porque se podía oir el sonido del viento y la lluvia- ** -Riza ... -**dice algo serio-**

-Si... digame ... **-Ella se acerca-** -Que sucede...?

_-"Esto es ridiculo pero... no tengo otra cosa que regalarle... quizas me llame loco, pero no importa..."_ Yo... he querido... decirte algo...

-Digamelo ... lo escucho...

-Es que .. hace tiempo que nosotros... _"Vamos Roy no seas idiota, de que le estas hablando vamos es facil"_ hemos trabajado juntos y ... _"es facil Mustang, solo di que la amas"_ ... siempre esta usted ahi cuando la necesito... **-Roy deja la vela en el suelo. Riza miraba la vela que se estaba consumiendo de apoco-**

-Porque soy su subordinada Taisa... si veo que lo van a lastimar, yo lo tengo que defender aunque me costase la vid-

Riza no termino su frase, Roy se habia acercado a ella rapidamente tomandole de la cintura la jaló hacia él y la besó. Roy la besó con fuerza para que no se escapara. Su boca deseaba algo mas e intentaba buscarlo en los labios suaves de la teniente. Mustang sentía satisfaccion al besar a la unica mujer que habia amado en secreto por un par de años. Al verla ahi, con ese vestido ajustado, con su cabello suelto que le tapaba los hombros y esas piernas que según él "eran perfectas" no dudó mas y la besó. Por decirlo asi, sus instintos ya no daban mas, no

podia esperar un minuto mas. La tenia siempre a su lado, todos los dias. Ademas, Riza es una mujer muy bella.

Todos los militares lo sabian, solo que Riza tenía una actitud cortante con los demas, exepto con el Coronel, claro llevava mucho mas tiempo con él que con cualquier soldado.

Roy tomó sus manos lentamente y las coloco en sus hombros, aun sin romper el beso. Riza se opuso al principio, pero como tenía algo de frío, no resistió tener el cuerpo del coronel Mustang cerca para brindarle lo que le hacia falta en ese momento. La teniente sentía como las manos del coronel acariciaban sus brazos lentamente, se sentía como cosquillas en todo su cuerpo. Quizas tambien haya sido el efecto del beso del coronel.

Llovía intensamente en la cuidad, no habia luz electrica, todo plagado en una eterna oscuridad.

_-"Riza.. que estas haciendo...! esto no" _ -Taisa! ... **-Riza se suelta-** -Esto no ... puede ser **... -La teniente se aleja poco a poco de Roy, tocandose los labios-** -Lo pueden... dar de baja...

-Ya no me interesa nada de eso Riza... **-Le responde el de cabello negro-** -Ademas... esto fue mi... supuesto regalo de navidad para ti ... **-Le da la espalda y se coloca las manos en los bolsillos- **

-...Q-que ...esta diciendo Taisa, esto no... **-Riza le pregunta confundida-**

-La persona... a quien debía darle un regalo era a ti, Riza... pero como soy un estúpido que no sabe hacer nada bien... mirame.. ni si quiera pude regalarte algo! **-Grita Roy con desesperacion-** -Debes pensar que soy estupido verdad?... **-Empieza a caminar-**

-Yo ... no he dicho eso Taisa... **-Trata de decir Riza. Estaba muy nerviosa y algo agitada por la conducta que tuvo el coronel hacia a ella-** -Yo...

-Te pido disculpas Hawkeye... no debí hacer eso contigo... Quizas me sentía algo dejado o... solo me sentía estresado por el trabajo**...-Voltea pero trataba de no verle los ojos- **-Te prometo... darte un buen regalo de navidad, para que me perdones... **-Dice bajando la mirada-**

-No... se.. preocupe por...

-NO HAWKEYE!... Quiero arreglar lo que hice... no debí hacerlo! **-Grita nuevamente. La lluvia aumentaba cada vez mas-** -Es mejor.. que sigamos con el trayecto teniente...

La teniente veía como Roy tomaba la vela que habia dejado en el suelo y la prende con sus guantes. Se iba de ahí y Riza aun estaba perpleja de aquel beso que le dio a la fuerza, aunque la verdad no se habia resistido tanto. Ella tambien estaba enamorada del Coronel y lo amaba en secreto. Riza empezó a recordar el dia en que fue asignada a

él...

_"1er Teniente Hawkeye... usted ha sido asignada a la cuidad del este para proteger y seguir al Coronel Roy _Mustang en su camino de convertirse en Fhürer **(En realidad antes Roy no era Coronel, tenia otro grado pero como no me acuerdo le puse asi XD, perdonen).**

_"Hai, a la orden!... La 1er teniente Hawkeye acepta la mision señor..."_ **-dice, se da la media vuelta y se retira-**

_"A si que .. usted me acompañará... no es asi..?"_

_"asi es señor, me han asignado con usted"_ **-responde-**

_"1er teniente Riza Hawkeye"_ **-dice Mustang leyendo su expediente militar-** _"Es usted una srta muy linda..."_

_"ahm... gracias señor, pero no deberia ser asi con una subordinada" _

_"Yo siempre soy asi con todas las mujeres lindas... no se sorprenda, Teniente" ..._

**Continuará ...**

Hola hola hoolaa! XD, gomen por la tardanza .. es que no podia escribir TT, se me habia ido la inspiracion por un

momento n nU ... bueno.. como siempre dar las gracias a las personas de los reviews:

**-misao makimashi:** Hola.. XD ... pues si.. era Alex Louis Armstrong el que andaba por ahi... y eso de enviarte los capis por adelantado.. siempre lo hago XD. Eso y gracias por leerlo

**-aLe-DoNo:** Gracias por decirme el grado de Havoc XD (mi disco duro esta casi completo XD). jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado n nU sigue leyendo y veras mas o oU...

**-beautifly92:** Gracias por leer... o ou.. no me arruines la historia TT XD... ni si quiera se quien robará comida ... puede ser un perro o alguien en venganza quien sabe XD... sigue leyendo

**-cindy:** Hi! XD, que bueno que te haya agradado nn, la verdad habia hecho dos capitulos por eso lo subi de inmediato. Sigue leyendo nOn.

**Violet-Potter:** hey.. no me quites a Roy.. es mio solamente XD... broma .. jejeje.. bueno nn asi es la cosa pos.. XD gracias por leer!

**-MissMarina-Iris:** jajajajaja XD... marina, siempre tu con tus post entretenidos XD.. siempre me rio de eso... weno weno.. espero que este capi te haya gustado (creo que hare 5 capis o.o).. gracias

**-RockbellWinry**: hallo XD... lei tus dos reviews XD. no eres rara .. yo soy mucho mas... jejeje XD. gracias por leer y si! que viva el Royai TT!

Sayo y arigatou gozaimasu a todas oOo!

_**Cagalli-Akatsuki**_


	4. Recuerdos

**Chapter 4 "Recuerdos"**

Roy y Riza seguian buscando la pista, aun con la copiosa lluvia de afuera.

Mustang por su parte no estaba arrepentido aquel beso que le dió a la Teniente, era lo que sentía y eso nadie lo cambiaría.

A Roy nunca se le pasó por su mente 'enamorarse' alguna vez. Claro, él salía con mujeres casi todos los fines de semana solo porque recibía cartas de sus admiradoras. Roy recordó que un día que iba llegando tarde (como

siempre XD), al abrir la puerta de la oficina, se encontraba Hawkeye revisando sus famosas "Cartas de amorcito corazon" (jajaja eso lo escuché en Koni-chan XD, lo siento mi momento de ocio), perdon, "Cartas de Amor" de las mujeres que lo admiraban. Riza al ver estas cartas las arrugó y se las guardó en su bolsillo. Ésto hizo pensar a nuestro queridisimo Coronel, que quizás tenía alguna oportunidad con la bella Riza. Al parecer se equivocó y no dió en el blanco. Solo sabía una cosa... Por primera vez, una mujer lo habia conquistado, y no era cualquier mujer, era Riza Hawkeye, una mujer seria, muy optimista con su trabajo y muy responsable, cosa que con Roy era todo lo contrario. Aun asi, las demas mujeres lo seguían (XD incluyendome)

Roy tambien empezó a recordar aquel momento en donde conoció a Riza...

_"Yo siempre soy asi con todas las mujeres lindas... no se sorprenda, Teniente" ... -Le dice Roy con una sonrisa-_

_"Bueno.. yo, como he de acompañarlo, mi deber es-"_

_"Si si, ya lo sabía con anticipacion Hawkeye. Tienes que vigilar lo que hago no, vigilar si realizo mi trabajo..." _**-Dice acercandose a ella-** _"No se preocupe, que no le daré mucho, soy un hombre de palabra**" **_**-Quedan frente a frente solo separados de la respiración de cada uno-**

_"Yo... si... entiendo señor" _**-Riza educadamente obedece-**

**Semanas despues...**

_"Señor, el informe acerca de los proximos armamentos deben estar en orden mañana... los ha llenado?"_

_"Mas papeles, joder... que no me dejan descansar ningun momento?... odiosos papeles" _

_"Permiso para realizar un comentario señor"_

_"Prosiga... -.-U" _**-Dice bostezando**-

_"Usted, descansa toda la semana señor, no lo veo en trabajo activo"_

_"¿¡Que esta tratando de decir Teniente, que no hago nada?"_ **-Se levanta de su asiento-**

_"Asi es señor"_ **-Riza deja un monton de papeles en su escritorio-** _"Comienze desde ahora a trabajar para que lo asciendan"_

_"ah... este... ESTA BIEN!"_ **-se sienta nuevamente con las manos en la cabeza y despeinandose-** _ "No se como me metí en este lío" _**-Roy se detuvo en hablar. Subió lentamente la cabeza y tenía encima el cañon de una pistola-**

_"Señor, el trabajo es para mañana, se lo recuerdo_"

_-"Ella siempre ha sido asi, es una mujer admirable, pero nunca haré que se fije en mi..."._ **-Pensaba el Coronel mientras caminaba delante de Riza-**

**--Aun en el Restaurante XD--**

-VAMOS A RESCATAR A LA TENIENTE DE LAS GARRAS HIP! DEL CORONEL**! -gritaba Havoc a todo pulmon-**

-Teniente, aun no es seguro que el Coronel Mustang se la haya raptado ¬¬ todo es culpa del Teniente Coronel de inventar falsas hipotesis! **-Dice Shiezka-**

-YO!... pero si usted tambien pensaba lo mismo que yo! **-Le contesto Hughes-** -Ambos somos culpables!

-NO es CIERTO, usted inventó lo de ... **-Se sonrojó al recordarlo- ** -usted sabe!

-Yo solo dije lo que Roy es capáz de hacer!... soy su amigo, lo defenderé y siempre digo la verdad! **-Todos lo miraron mal-** -Bueno... algo no? n nU

-HEY HEY! HIP!... mejor... sigamos con la fiesta... a quien le importa lo que HIP! haga el Coronel, que se meta con cualquier mujer! **-Havoc decía con una botella de wisky en su mano- **

-No eras tu el que quería ir tras el Jean... ¬¬ **-Le pregunta Breda-**

-ESO DIJE YO?... NAH... DEJEMOSLO HIP! DISFRUTEMOS DE LA NAVIDAD JEJEJE **-Tomaba de la botella-**

-Seh... dejemonos de fantasias... CELEBREMOS QUE LA NOCHE ESTA RECIEN EMPEZANDO! **-Le siguió la corriente Maes XD-**

-HAY ALGUIEN ADENTRO! **-Se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta de entrada del local-**

-uh? o o... quien será?

-No lo se Fury... **-Dice Hughes, ahora bien serio-** -Muchachos, posición de combate ... **-Volteo a verlos y estaban bebiendo de lo mas bien y mas encima en trencito XD-**

-VAMOS A LA PLAYA.. OH OH OH ... VAMOS A LA PLAYA..! **-Cantaban-**

-Joder -.-U... Ahora quien los va a detener?

-YO! -Grito Shiezka-

-El chapulin... olvida lo que iba a decir **-Dice Hughes-** -Ayudeme... puede ver quien esta afuera Shiezka?

-Lo intentaré... **-Shiezka se asoma a la ventana. No puede distinguir bien de la silueta de afuera, todo estaba oscuro-** -Teniente Coronel no veo nada TT ... lo que creo es que es una persona corpulenta...

-Corpulenta? o o... veamos... sigale

-de que? o o...

-Con la descripcion... ¬¬ **-Dice Hughes-**

-Ah!... hai!... **-otra vez ve hacia la ventana-** -Es Corpulento, grande, cabeza mas o menos pequeña o ... y ... creo que no tiene cabello...

-Estas segura que no ves nada? o oU... **-Le pregunta-** -Es raro ... a ver**... -Empieza a calcular- **-Corpulento+Grande+Cabeza mas o menos pequeña+no tener cabello... veamos... o oU ... será...

-El mayor Armstrong? o o... **-dice Shiezka- **

-No lo se... pero corresponde a la descripción o oU...

-SOLO QUIERO SABER SI MI NII-SAN ESTA AHÍ DENTRO!

-Nii-san?... o o **-Dijeron al unísono Hughes y Shiezka-**

-CORRO VUELO ME ACELERO PARA ESTAR CONTIGO Y ENCENDER DE NUEVO... EL TELEVISOR... EL TELEVISOR! **-Seguían cantando XD-**

**--Central---**

Riza iba detrás de Roy. No se decían ninguna palabra. Solo se dedicaban a buscar al ladron. La Teniente nunca se habia sentido tan atraida por Roy. No se podía explicar como un hombre como él le habia conquistado.

Riza pensaba en esto todo el trayecto y no solo desde aquel beso, sino desde que lo conoció por primera vez.

_"Señor, ya terminó?"_

_"Hai... aqui esta todo Teniente, lleveselo a la ciudad del Este**" **_**-Roy tenía el rostro pegado a la mesa de tanto firmar y firmar papeles-**

_"A la orden**"**_** -Riza miró a Mustang realmente agotado-** _"Señor... le preparo un café?"_

_"uh?... " _**-Levanta su rostro medio dormir**_- "Sería genial, gracias Teniente" _ -Riza deja los papeles y enciende la cafetera- _"Sirvase uno tambien, ha estado aqui toda la tarde vigilandome..."_

_"No debería... yo-"_

_"Teniente... **" **_**-Se acomoda en su silla- **_"Vamos no sea asi, que pasará. Es tan solo una taza de café con un superior"_

Ambos tomaron de su café y platicaron muchas cosas. Cosas que Roy no sabia de la Teniente y cosas que la Teniente no sabia de Roy. (Que cosas?... se los dejo a imaginacion de ustedes nn)

Mustang se sentía muy agusto con la Rubia. Le gustaba estar cerca de ella y aunque no hablasen en todo el día, él se conformaba con tenerla a su lado, aunque no en esa forma.

Y asi era la vida de ellos al conocerse, hasta que llegó la guerra civil de Ishbal, donde murieron un centenar de gente, solo por una cosa: "La piedra Filosofal"

_"No quiero aceptar esto! no !" _**-Reclamaba Mustang golpeando la mesa-** _"Asesinar a sangre fría.. como pueden-"_

_"Es una orden Comandante Roy Mustang, los soldados solo reciben ordenes de sus superiores"_ **-Le dice uno de los del mando-** (Gracias por decirme el grado de Roy n nU**) -Roy no dice nada mas. Se despide con el saludo militar y sale de la habitacion- **

_"No lo aceptaré... esto no..."_ -**murmuraba Mustang por los pasillos y se topa con su subordinada- **_"Hawkeye..."_

_"Sucedió algo Comandante, lo veo agitado"_ **-Pregunta la chica-**

_"Yo... nada.. solo que"_ **-Roy le contó lo sucedido-**

_"Entiendo señor... pero no podemos hacer nada. Es una orden del Cuartel General. Para ellos solo somos unas marionetas de la Guerra**"**_** -Dijo Riza bajando la mirada-** _"Yo tampoco quiero involucrarme en una masacre como esta"_ **-Roy se acerca a ella-**

_"No se involucra Hawkeye"_ **-Le contesta-** _"No quiero perderla aún"_ **-Mustang se marchó y Riza solo volteó, quedando sorprendida por lo que dijo-**

-Teniente... **-Dijo Roy, sacando a Riza de sus pensamientos-**

-...Lo-Lo siento Taisa... estaba pensando- **-Roy la interrumpe-**

-Mire... **-Alumbra con la vela y encuentra mas rastro de comida, que apuntaba hacia el sótano-**

-Que navidad no Taisa? **-Dice y se acerca a la puerta del sótano- ** -Todo arruinado por un ladron de comida **-Ríe un poco- **

Los inundó un silencio con lo último que dijo Riza. Hawkeye pensaba que sería mejor olvidar lo que pasó. Pero no podía, ese beso aun lo sentía en sus labios, cálido y suave.

-Mejor... entremos **Hawkeye -Dice Roy. Ambos entran. La vela se consumio al final, asi que quedaron sin luz-**

-Taisa... quiero decirle que- **-Roy le tomó la mano-**

-No hay luz... no te sueltes de mi -**le dice serio. Riza no dice nada mas y le obedece. Bajan por una escalera y dan a un pasillo algo angosto (Si que es grande el lugar eh? XD)-**

-Queria decirme algo? **-Le vuelve a decir-** -Perdon por interrumpirla**... -Iban caminando lentamente. Riza solo escuchó lo que le dijo, pero no le devolvió respuesta. La Teniente pudo sentir la mano fría del Coronel. Claro, no llevaba chaqueta y estaba estornudando.**

**Mientras caminaban, Roy seguia recordando cosas del pasado...**

_"Hawkeye... iré a dar una vuelta por ahi"_

_"Entendido señor... no demore mucho, estos papeles son para el cuartel general"_ **-Le contesta Riza-**

_"Claro... eso lo sé, por que no me acompaña, debería darse un descanso"_ **-Roy se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia ella-**

_"No creo que sea posible..." _**-Riza objetó, pero Roy le insistía en que tomara un descanso. Al final la convenció y ambos caminaron un poco afuera. (No creo que sea divertido caminar en los pasillos o si? XD).**

_"Usted nunca toma en serio su trabajo verdad Señor?"_

_"Hay que... vivir esta vida, no todo es trabajo Teniente"_ **-Iban caminando-**

_"Creo que ya había oído esa frase..."_ **-Le contesta_-_**_ "Que... es lo que piensa hacer con respecto a lo de Ishbal" _**-Le pregunta inquietante. Roy no le contesta.-** _ "Perdoneme..."_

_"No, esta bíen. Aun no sé que haré... Pero, son ordenes de los superiores" -Se detiene- "Yo no soy asi Hawkeye... yo no mato por matar, usted sabe"_

-Eh... no.. dejelo asi Taisa **-Respondió al fin Riza, que se había quedado callada por un momento. Seguían caminando y se detienen en una puerta donde se escuchan ruidos extraños (Ruidos, no sonidos raros XD).** -Quiere que habra la puerta?

-No... lo haré yo... achisss! - -U ... **-Ambos se acercan mas a la puerta, tratando de escuchar mas los ruidos- **

-Suena como si...

-Está del otro lado de la puerta Taisa... apartese **-Riza saca su arma nuevamente, apunta a la chapa, dispara y èsta se suelta-** -Trate de abrirla...

Roy empuja la puerta, pero no la abre. Empuja de nuevo y tampoco logra moverla un poco. Se detiene a descansar y Riza solo lo observa extrañada.

-Taisa... solo tiene que-

-No me interrumpa Teniente! **-Seguia empujando la puerta**- -Estoy... tratando de... abrir esta puert-

-Roy! haste a un lado... **-exclamo derrepente Riza. Mustang se detuvo al instante, claro, ella habia mencionado su nombre. Nunca lo había hecho-** -Solo tenía que mover la manilla asi... ve? ... **-La Teniente se acerca a la puerta, mueve la manilla hacia la derecha y se abre asi como asi. Roy se quedó en blanco (Como en un capi cuando Riza lo bota al suelo XD).**

-Ah... claro... **-se levanta algo avergonazdo. Tocía como para cubrir lo ocurrido-** -ejem... eh si... claro claro... ya lo sabia... **-Riza solo lo miro y entró a la habitacion, seguido de Mustang.**

**Ambos, buscaban lo que ramillaba la puerta. Aunque ambos no dejaban de pensar en lo ocurrido**

_-"Roy eres un idiota... ahora me ve como a un tonto, y me costará otra vez que confíe en mi...¡¡maldicion!"- _

_-"No debí hacer eso con el Coronel, soy su subordinada y el mi superior. No debí gritarle de esa manera... no debí... ahora que pensará de mi, que le falto el respeto a la autoridad..."_

**--Aun, todavia en el Restaurante XD--**

-Abra la puerta Shiezka -Le ordena hughes, sacando sus cuchillas (lo que sea XD)-

-...Q-QUE?... pero.. yo.. solo ...

-Hágalo! **-Le ordeno otra vez-**

-Hai hai! ... **-se acerca lentamente a la puerta- ** -Teniente Coronel... si dijo que buscaba a su Nii-san, debe ser algun niño perdido no lo cree? o oU **-se acomoda las gafas-**

-ABRA ESA PUERTA SHIEZKA! òOó!

-AHH! ... sumimasen! ...

-LEVANTANDO LAS MANOS... LLEGANDO BIEN ARRIBA... MOVIENDO LA CINTURA... CON MOVIMIENTO SEXY.. ES EL NUEVO RITMO QUE TRAIGO PARA TI! **-Los militares seguían cantando, Farman, Fury, Breda y como siempre Havoc a la cabeza XD- **

-Ahora io.. hip! **-otra vez se sube a una mesa-** -Haré hip!... mi canción epecialmentehip!... **-Farman y Fury tantean con las manos en la oscuridad y le toman ambos brazos a Havoc-**

-Bajese Teniente... asi como estamos esta bien **-Le dijo Farman-**

-...TT no haga el ridiculo... que dirá el dueño o el Coronel! **-Trataba de persuadir Fury-**

-QUIE?... EL CORONEL? ... BAH! HIP!... A MI QUE ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAGA ESE TIO!

-Teniente Coronel.. abrame onegai... Soy Alphonse Elric...!

-uh? o o... el hermano menor de... **-Dijo Hughes-**

-De Edward-Kun o oU ... **-Termina Shiezka-**

**--Central (Sótano nº13)--- (Le puse nº13 por un capitulo en donde los militares confundieron la letra "B" con un "13" XDD) **

Roy como tenía algo de frio, se le empieza a nublar algo la vista y logra afirmarse a una muralla por suerte. Estaba agotado, habian estado casi 2 horas buscando y aun nada. Y que decir de la Teniente, ella tambien temblaba de frio, no se imagino que lloveria justo el día de Navidad, el día en donde Roy estaba decidido a decirle a Hawkeye que lo que sentía por ella era verdadero. Pero con esto, pensaba, de seguro lo odiaría.

Roy, agotado, se sienta en una silla que justo habia encontrado. Se acomoda la camisa, frotandosela para no sentir frío pero era imposible.

Colocó sus manos en su rostro, como si se lavase la cara en la mañana, sentía los ojos pesados y lo único que sentía en ese momento era poder descansar.

Miles de Recuerdos pasaron nuevamente por la cabeza del Coronel. Cuando conoció a Hughes y lo habían invitado a su matrimonio, su esposa Gracia, su pequeña hija Elisya-chan, despues pensó en lo de la cena de navidad que había prometido a sus soldados, Fury, Farman, Breda, Havoc como siempre embriagandose y quizas besandose con alguna joven. Que estarán haciendo en estos momentos, pensaba. Tambien pensaba si ellos estarían preocupados por él, ya que no se encuentra ahi. _"Que va... estoy seguro que no se han dado cuenta que no estoy presente"._

Hawkeye, que no se había dado cuenta de que el Coronel no estaba buscando, seguía rastreando el lugar de comida. Ella tambien se sentía agotada, además le había vuelto el dolor en su pie. Trato de caminar hacia donde estaba Roy, tratando se afirmarse y no caerse. Aunque no se veía mucho por la oscuridad, Roy se dió cuenta que a la Teniente le dolía mas su pie.

-Teniente, le duele su pie no es asi? **-Le preguntó Mustang, aun con las manos en su rostro-**

-Si... un poco pero se me va a pasar... **-Riza no pudo aguantar mas el dolor. Apoyando su espalda en la pared, iba bajando de apoco, acomodandose en el suelo. La rubia se tocaba el tobillo y se notaba que estaba ya algo inflamado.**

**Roy la observa aun con las manos en su rostro, se levanta y se dirige hacia ella-**

-No le creo... ese tobillo debe estar demasiado inflamado ya **-Se sienta a su lado- **-No hemos encontrado nada aún... **-Suspira-** -Y mis guantes estan algo húmedos, no puedo chasquear mis dedos y hacer algo de fuego...

Riza no dice nada. Le dolía demasiado el tobillo, pensaba en la manera de como hace que no le doliera mucho.

_"COMANDANTE!"_ **-Riza corre a verlo-** _"Se encuentra bien!"_

_"S-Si... solo tengo algunos rasguños Hawkeye"_ **-Le responde Mustang-** _"No sabes, cuanta gente murió... yo no quise, te lo juro" _ **-dijo, colocando su mano en su hombro, lo tenía desgarrado, al igual que su chaqueta, la tenía desgarrada a la mitad-**

_"Se que usted trato de oponerse, no se preocupe, no tiene que jurarme nada" _ **-Riza coloca el brazo del Coronel alrededor de su cuello-** _"Y los demas?... escuché que habian mas militares apoyandolo"_

_"Ellos estan... mas graves que yo... pero se encuentran bien**"**_** -Caminaban hacia una enfermeria. Los demas militares estaban en un hospital fuera del cuartel-**

_"Que bueno que no te pasó nada a ti... Sabes... en Ishbal... habían buenas personas, yo no quería hacerlo pero-"_

_"Me lo imagino... yo no podría haber... soportado el estar ahi, matando gente inocente"_

_"En la cuidad... habían unos doctores, quienes curaban a cualquier persona. No les importaban si fueran aliados o enemigos. En verdad... eran buenas personas"_

_"No preguntaré mas... estoy segura que no querrá hablar de eso ahora señor"_

**--Presente, pasado, Futuro, pasado participio, aun en el restaurante XD--**

-Que haces aqui Aru**! -Pregunta Shiezka, cerrando la puerta del restaurant, ya que afuera corria un viento de los mil demonios (esa frase no es mia es de izak XD..)**

-Es que... mi nii-san se ha escapado de casa... **-Decía Alphonse, dentro de la armadura- **-Lo ultimo que nos dijo fue que ...

**-Flash Back-**

_-Nii-san? que tanto haces? **-preguntaba Aru, que veía a Edo muy exaltado y paseandose de un lado a otro-**_

_-jejejeje ...** -Risa malevola-** -Como estamos cerca de la navidad, y como soy el Alquimista Full Metal, le haré una _

_visita al Coronel, que dirá cuando me vea**? -Decia pensativo y con cara aun malevola-**_

_-mmmm te dirá que, aun te falta por crecer..._

_-hai ... -.-U ... o o... òOo QUE! DIJISTE QUE NO ME VERÁ PORQUE AUN NO LE HE TOMADO EL GUSTO A LA _

_LECHE!_

_-no... ¬¬ Nii-san no Baka..._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Y eso paso... o o.. no lo han visto?

-1..2...3...1..2...3... wopa..! XDD **-Seguían cantando-**

**Continuará...**

Holaaaaa! I'm very happy! XDDD ya.. eto... o oU... toy feliz como una lombriz por tanto review XD.. arigatou de too kokoro XD... (ando chalada el dia de hoy XD) ..como siempre dar las gracias a las personas de los Reviews:

rena, Vampire Mitsu, aLe-DoNo, RockbellWinry, beautifly92, SanNeechan, cindy, Misao Makimashi.. arigatou a todas... no diré comentarios porque estoy apuradisima! XDD

Sepan que no actualizare seguido, puesto que me voy de vacaciones por una semana con mis primas n nU... asi que como a finales de mes quizas tenga el 5o capi... eso.. cuidense muchachas.. y gracias por leer nOn!

**Cagalli-Akatsuki**


	5. Investigación a Central y otro Beso

Hola a todos estoy muy feliz con mi fic de FMA. No me esperé tanto Review de parte de toos ustedes TT… me dieron ganas de moquear… digo…. Jejeje Llorar Uu. Gracias a todos los que han leido este fic (creo que será de muchos capítulos ..U). Aunque la navidad haya pasado, seguiré con mi fic hasta el final. De eso se trata no? XD. No les molesto mas, aquí tienen el 5to Capitulo XD…

**Chapter 5 "Investigación a Central y otro Beso"**

Seguían solos en la habitación. Roy pensó que no sería buena idea seguir buscando si Riza estaba asi con ese pie.

Supuestamente los ruidos eran solo imaginación de ellos, porque al entrar no encontraron nada. O quizás no fue imaginación y era en la puerta contigua.

La teniente ya no podía apoyar el pie, le dolía demasiado, pero como es, trataba de mantenerse firme ante todo. Se sentía cansada y lo único que quería era cerrar sus ojos un momento. Y al parecer le empezó a doler un poco su cabeza. Riza de a poco cerraba sus ojos y al momento era despertada por la fuerte lluvia de afuera o por el viento que golpeaba los techos de las casas.

"_Si, y no se imaginan a la chica que me encontré de regreso a casa"_

"_Diganos Comandante, como era!" **–Decía uno de los militares-**_

"_mmmm, dejenme pensar… era Alta, de tez blanca y unos ojos marrones preciosos y…" **-Mustang contaba estas cosas desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya todos conocían las manías de éste y que salía con varias mujeres.**_

_**A Riza desde un principio no le gustaba que su "Superior" anduviese contando esas cosas en el cuartel, se supone que es militar, asi que cuando veía que empezaba con sus historias, ella lo interrumpía-**_

"_Señor, perdón pero es hora de trabajar"_

"_Y tenía una figura… que, tan pronto, pero si tan solo son las 14:20 Teniente. Es muy pronto" **-Le responde Roy algo desilusionado-**_

"_Le recuerdo que los papeles de ayer los dejó para el día de hoy, si no los termina lo van a degradar" **-Insiste Hawkeye. Roy sin mas que decir, se pone de pie, haciéndole caso a Riza, aunque fuese su subordinada tenía razón-**_

"_aah… es cierto… malditos papeles" **-Mueve su cuello- **"Otro día les termino de contar muchachos" **-Camina junto con Hawkeye y con una leve sonrisa picara-**_

Roy tambien estaba cansado. Ya no quería más guerra con ese ladrón. _"Que haga lo que quiera, a mi me da igual". _Aun cansado, mantenía la guardia por si algo pasara. Mustang miraba de reojo a Hawkeye. Pero entre mas la miraba, se fijaba en su escote. _"Por que demonios pienso en eso ahora, debería darte vergüenza Coronel"_.

Roy era asi siempre, aunque no se notaba mucho en el cuartel. Ademas como era el de mayor grado, tenía que mostrar el 'Ejemplo' (jajajaja XD) hacia los demás.

Pero ahora Roy era otro. La Teniente lo tenía embobado. _"Como hacer que ella vuelva a confiar en mi, como…". _

Volteó más para poder verla. Estaba profundamente dormida. Podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración. Se veía hermosa asi.

"_Ojalá estuviera para siempre asi, tan quieta, tan inocente" _**–pensaba Roy, mientras la veía dormir- **_"Mustang la hiciste trabajar demasiado, que desconsiderado eres con ella_

**12:40 am en el Restaurante XD- **

-MUEVAN EL POLLO… POR FAVOR… MUEVAN EL POLLO QUE ESTÁ EN EL ASADOR! **-Aunque no lo crean, XD seguían catando, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Aru (Alphonse para los que no sepan, es que me da flojera escribir el nombre entero, bah, igual lo escribí XD)**

-Pues yo no he visto a ningun pequeñín por aquí Aru **-Le responde Hughes-**

-Yo tampoco Alphonse-Kun, no hemos visto a tu hermano por aquí **-Dice Shiezka-**

-Ya veo, fui a central pero está todo cerrado **–Dice Al, algo decepcionado. Quería encontrar a su hermano. Estaba desaparecido hace mas de tres días- **-Por cierto… feliz navidad muchachos! nOn **-Les dice a Hughes y a Shiezka, ya que los otros no se habían dado cuenta XD-**

-Arigatou Gozaimasu Aru-Kun **–Shiezka con cariño le abrasa. Hughes tambien hace lo mismo XD-**

-Alphonse… deberías de ver a mi preciosa hija, Elisya-Chan, que ya camina! **-Le dice el Teniente coronel-**

-Ahora no Teniente Coronel, no es el momento

-Lo siento TT es que nadie quiere…yo solo… **-Algo pasa por entremedio de las piernas de Maes- **-Uh? o o… y esto?... **–Maes se agacha y se da cuenta que es su hija, que andaba gateando por ahí-** -ELYSIA!... como andas por aquí, ven vamos donde la mami

-Jejejeje n nU… Aru quieres integrarte a la fiesta?

-Ya que estoy aquí n nU… Hai! Claro srta Shiezka, aunque no veo nada **-Dice Alphonse caminando con cuidado-**

-AHORA SI HIP! CANTOOO! **-Havoc ya había tomado mas de la cuenta XD, hablaba tonterias-**

-NOO DETENGASE TENIENTE! **-Lo detienen Fury y Farman-**

-SUELTENME! MALDITOS HIP, QUE NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ NI UN SOLO MOMENTO! AAAAH! HIP!

-Contrólese por favor, no haga el ridiculo TT **-Le suplicaba Fury-**

-Si, ademas como dije en el capitulo anterior, no es necesario, asi estamos bien **-Dice Farman-**

-HIP! ESTA BIEN PERO HIP! SUELTENME! **-Se safa- **

-_"Donde estará Roy, ah, este tipo nunca cambia" **-Pensaba Hughes, con su hija en brazos-**_

-Ahora que nadie me molesta hip, voe a … hip, contar algunos chistes de pepito…. **–Derrepente todos se callan y pasa una pelota de paja (de esas del oeste XD)-**

-Pe… pito? ..U **-Dicen Fury, Farman y Breda que andaba por ahí XD-**

-SI! HAY HIP! ALGO DE MALO?...

-NO NO… nada **-dicen los tres al unísono nerviosos-**

-Aquí les va hip, uno weno weno… **-Se tambaleaba un poco XD- **-Que le dijo… hip! Un perro a otro perro!

-Teniente no siga… n nU nos averguenza… **-Le dice Fury-**

-Si no me responden es hip! Porque no saben ji ji ji

-No sabemos ¬ ¬U **–Le respondió Farman de mala gana. A nadie le agradaba Havoc cuando actuaba asi. La última vez tuvieron que salir del local porque a Havoc se le ocurrió quitarle el micrófono a la persona que cantaba y empezó a cantar XD-**

-Pues hip! No le dijo nada… porque los perros no hablan XDD **-Otra vez paso esa pelota de paja XD-**

-Hai… n nU… como diga Teniente, pero detengase o nos echarán TT

-Fury HIP, como piensas eso hip! …estas loco… **-Le contradice de nuevo. Camina un poco hacia Shiezka, que estaba hablando con Al-**

-Shiezka TT hip, nadie me quiere, todos me odian HIP, y no me comí ningun gusanito…** -Lloriquea Jean, colocándose la manga de la camisa en la cara- **-Usted si me entiende verdad hip!

-Eh… eto… o oU… si claro Teniente… n nU

-y… o o… ahora si que hip! No estoy ebrio **-Havoc se da cuenta que habia alguien mas. Y no era una persona normal, era alguien grande y eso le llamo la atención al Teniente- **-ATENCION! HIP, UN LADRON ACABA DE ENTRAR, HIP! AAAH **-Corre por todos lados desesperado y choca con Breda-**

-TENIENTE YA ESTUVO, DEJESE DE ESTUPIDECES O NOS ECHARÁN A LA CALLE COMO LA OTRA VEZ!** –Le toma de la camisa sacudiéndolo- **

-No… no soy un ladrón Teniente! **-Al se acerca a Havoc y a Breda. El Teniente lo mira bien, claro estaba todo oscuro XD-**

-Eres hip!... o o… Alphonse?

-Si… gomen nasai… No quise asustar a nadie, por favor teniente Breda suéltelo **-Al se disculpa amablemente. Breda le hace caso y lo suelta. Havoc cae de sentón al suelo XD-**

-ayayayay… no puede hacerlo con mas cuidado! Hip! **-Alphonse le ayuda a levantarse-**

-Alphonse-kun, quédate un poco con nosotros, la fiesta está recién comenzando **-Le dice Shiezka-**

**--Central 12:50 am—**

Roy, dejó de observar por unos momentos a la Teniente.

"_aaah, que sueño tengo" **–Bostezaba Mustang, estirando un poco sus brazos- **"Que bah, aun me falta por terminar" **-Mira su reloj de plata- **"Es tarde… tengo que marcharme, dejaré esto para mañana" **-Dice y se levanta. Toma su abrigo negro y su gorro militar, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero…**_

"_Señor… " **-La voz cortante de Riza lo detuvo-**_

"_uh, dígame Hawkeye… sucede algo?"_

"_Por favor… termine esos papeles… son muy pocos" **-Le dice calmadamente, acercándose al escritorio de Mustang-**_

"_Pero mi turno acaba de terminar y el suyo tambien… seguiremos con esto mañana…" **-Le sonríe y camina hacia la salida, pero Riza saca su arma y da un disparo cerca de la puerta, haciendo que Roy se detuviera- **"Hawkeye…" **-Voltea a verla- **"Por qué hizo eso… ¡casi me mata!" **-Le grita, pero Riza no se mostraba arrepentida-**_

"_Comandante… perdóneme, pero yo lo hago por su bien y por el mío" **-Le responde- **"Mi trabajo es ver que termine el suyo. Si no lo obligara sería no estar haciendo mi trabajo, ademas, entre mas rápido termine, lo ascenderán mas rápido" **-Roy, impactado con la actitud de la Rubia, deja su abrigo y su gorro en otro lado y se dirige a su escritorio-**_

"_Esta bien, esta bien, usted gana Teniente" **-Se quejaba un poco- **"Créame que si usted fuese un hombre la golpearía" **-Le dice en forma graciosa- **_

_**Roy se sienta. Abre un cajón y saca una pluma. Acerca los papeles hacia él y empieza a firmar los 'benditos' papeles, como le llamaba. Riza se sentía algo mal por obligar a Roy a trabajar más de lo debido. **"Pero… tengo que hacerlo, nunca lo veo trabajar en serio". **Roy silbaba cómicamente mientras escribía los papeles.**_

"_Veo que… no esta enfadado conmigo comandante" **-Se sienta a su lado con unos papeles tambien-**_

"_uh?... no, ademas no podría enfadarme con usted" **-Firmaba papeles mientras le contestaba- **"Usted siempre tiene razón sobre mí, nunca trabajo demasiado" -**Reía un poco- **_

"_Yo, solo lo hago por su bien. No quiero tener a mi lado un superior que no cumple sus deberes" **-Le dijo cerrando los ojos. Roy la miro un poco enojado, pero no le dijo nada, después de todo era verdad XD. **"Que me habrá querido decir con eso"**, pensaba Mustang.**_

**--01:00 am en el Restaurante—**

-ZZZZZzzzzZZZzzz - -U **-Havoc se quedó dormido encima de una mesa. Después de tanto bailar y cantar se agotó XD-**

-Que bueno que se durmió… ya me estaba hartando- **-Le dice Breda a Farman- **-Lo que debería hacer este tipo es buscarse una novia

-Recuerdas cuando el Mayor Armstrong le presentó a su 'hermana'? **-Le contesta. Ambos se callan y se ríen después-**

-Cierto, pobre… siempre lo rechazan

-Si, ademas… el Coronel siempre las tiene a todas **-Dice Farman, pasándole un vaso de cerveza-**

-si… nadie puede competir contra él… ¬¬U, debería compartir alguna con nosotros

**--En algún lugar de Central---**

-Jejeje… a ver que te parece esto Coronel… me debes muchas mas **-Alguien estaba en alguna parte XD- **-Espero que Al no haya venido…

"_¿Donde esta la Teniente Hawkeye?"_

"_Dejó esta nota Comandante" **-Dice un militar- **"Al parecer esta en su casa por un resfriado"_

_**Alguien golpea una puerta**_

"_Ya voy…. Co-Comandante, que hace usted aquí"_

"_Supe que estabas con un resfriado y… quise pasar a ver como… estabas" **-Le responde cortésmente. Tenía sus manos atrás-**_

"_ah… gracias, no se hubiese molestado, solo es un resfriado" **-Abre un poco mas la puerta. A Riza se le notaba su rostro algo pálido. Roy lo nota y se acerca más para verle su rostro-**_

"_Te vez algo pálida¿has estado comiendo bien?"_

"_Si, solo he tenido algo de fiebre pero no es tan grav-" **-Sin preguntarle ni nada, Roy acerca su frente a la de ella. Pudo notar que estaba mas cálido que de costumbre. Quizás sea porque aun tiene fiebre o tal vez porque Roy se acercó de pronto a ella-**_

"_Anda ve a recostarte, solo vine para ver como estabas"_

"_Gracias por preguntar, no me lo esperaba" **-Se le nota un leve rubor en sus mejillas-**_

"_Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi subordinada" **-Le da la espalda para marcharse- **"Tome mucho líquido"_

"_Si… eso lo se muy bien" _

"_Alimentece muy bien y trate de estar lo mas tiempo en reposo"_

"_Comandante… ahora es usted médico?" **-Ríe un poco-**_

-Ahora que recuerdo… esa fue la primera vez que vi a Riza sonreír **-Murmuraba en voz baja para que no despertase a la Teniente- **

-Taisa… **-Riza le susurra cansada y con algo de sueño-**

-Hawkeye, al fin despertó **-Le responde-**

-Que hora… es? **-Pregunta calmadamente-**

-Ehm, déjeme ver **-Saca su reloj de plata- **-Es algo tarde… son las 01:15 de la mañana…. **–Le habla en voz baja para que Riza descansara-**

-Ya veo… es tardísimo…** -Riza se levanta- **-Debemos seguir con la búsqueda Taisa

-No… es mejor que desistamos. Ademas tu pie está inflamado y no quiero que te pase nada malo **–Le dice- **-Podemos hacerlo otro día, en trabajo activo… creo que nosotros dos no podremos encontrarlo, el lugar es muy grande.

La lluvia comenzaba a calmarse. Llovía menos fuerte que antes, se notaba una ligera brisa húmeda, como si avisara que pronto nevará.

-Ya no llueve tan fuerte… **-Roy se levanta y se dirige a una pequeña ventana. Riza quedó sentada en el suelo, no podía levantarse sola ni mucho menos apoyar su pie. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta del Coronel y encontró un pañuelo con el logotipo del reloj de plata (algo como un dragón en sobrepeso, que se Yo XD… y eso que lo tengo y no me he fijado bien). **–Sabe Teniente… ejem… yo le podría curar su pie, aunque sea que no esté tan asi de inflamado….

**Le sugirió Roy. La Teniente se quedó algo perpleja, atónito con lo que le dijo él. **_"Que es lo que estara planeando ahora". _Pensaba

**--Restaurante 01:20 am—**

El corte de luz seguía y aun no se veía señales de que volviera. Los militares estaban algo cansados de tanto bailar y cantar, asi que algunos estaban tirados en las mesas, otros durmiendo en el suelo como Havoc XD y otros sentados, esperando el regreso de la Luz.

-A si que Edo estaba muy extraño esos días?

-Si srta Shiezka… antes de desaparecer iba y venía, pero con una cámara. **–Le responde Aru. Estaba sentado junto a Shiezka, alejados de los militares ebrios XD-**

-Y desde cuando había estado tan raro Alphonse-kun? **-interviene Hughes-**

-mmm, desde hace varios días… incluso antes o oU… llegaba a casa con esa cara que ustedes conocen (Malévola XD). Aparte ni si quiera cenaba… o o… se iba de inmediato a no se adonde, hasta que dijo que le haría una visita al Coronel y por eso vine.

-Para que querrá Edo una cámara? o oU… no entiendo

-Quizas… **-Le responde Hughes- **-Intenta ponerle una trampa a Roy… sabiendo como es ese chiquillo

-Pero es mi Nii-san!... bueno él siempre actúa asi con el Coronel… además solo le tiene bronca porque él es algo pequeño . .U

-Es mejor que investiguemos el caso… ò o… le pondremos el caso del pequeño Edward Elric… **-Hughes con una pose media rara y con fondo de Policías de la FBI XD-**

-Eso no le gustará…. Sobre todo lo de "Pequeño" n nU **–Le responde Aru-**

-Y si vamos a Central? o ou… podríamos ver si se encuentra ahí

-Pero Alphonse nos dijo que estaba cerrado Shiezka **-Se cruza de Brazos- **-No podemos entrar…

-Eto… o oU… yo dije que podía estar cerrado, solo vi y me retiré **-le responde Aru-**

-Cierto o o, usted que es el Teniente Coronel… debe tener alguna llave no? ¬¬U **-Le brillan sus anteojos- **-Responda! òOo

-Ya ya ya… perdon TT… pero no me mires asi a ver **–revisa en su bolsillo derecho- **-No, aquí no… a ver **–Revisa su bolsillo izquierdo- **-Aquí tampoco o oU .. ay no me mires asi **-Shiezka estaba roja de enfurecida XD y Aru estaba con muchas gotitas de nerviosismo-**

-Dese prisa, antes de que todos despierten **-le apresura la chica de anteojos-**

-ENCONTREEE! **-Grita Hughes y Aru le tapa la boca- -**mmm x xU

-no grite mucho o oU … los va a despertar **-Lo suelta Al-**

-Y que encontró? Ò o…

-UNA FOTO DE MI ELISYA-CHAN CUANDO TENÍA TRES AÑOS! **-Decía emocionado Hughes XD, con un fondo de corazones que daba mucho miedo.-**

-ù u… ABRA LOS BRAZOS! **-Le ordena Shiezka y Hughes le hace caso de inmediato- **-Esas llaves tienen que estar por aquí! **-En otro bolsillo del pantalón las encuentra- **-bingo jijiji

-MI ELISYA… **-Hughes andaba en las nubes XD-**

-Vamos a Central a buscar a Edward-Kun… ven Al **-Shiezka se coloca su abrigo y se dirige a la puerta-**

-Enseguida, ahmm espere un momento **-Se dirige donde el Teniente Coronel- **-Nos acompañará? o oU …

-Elisya…. Ah? o oU … claro que si ejem… - -U **-y Grita- **-PAPÁ YA VENDRÁ HIJA QUERIDA, CARIÑO IRÉ A CENTRAL EN SEGUIDA REGRESO!

-o oU …

-Que comunicación n nU **-Dice Shiezka-**

Los tres, Alphonse, Shiezka y Hughes, van en camino a Central para buscar a Edo. A pesar de que no estan muy seguros de que él esté allá, van a verificar ellos mismos. Y no saben lo que se esperan encontrar en ese lugar XD.

Afuera hacía mucho frío. Ya no llovía, ahora vendría una ola de frio.

**-Calle Principal de Central-**

-Llegamos! nOn! **-exclamo Shiezka-**

-Mis llaves TT… U no las vayas a perder, porque no tengo ninguna copia de esas. **–le brillan sus anteojos- **-Son originales jejeje

-Entremos… me preocupa mi Nii-san… **-Al dice saltando de un lado a otro-**

-No las perderé … soy muy responsable, sobre todo con mis libros…

Entran y abren la puerta con la llave XD

-NII-SAN, respondeme! oOo

-Edward-san!... estas ahí! **-Gritan Hughes y la Ratón de biblioteca XD-**

-Necesitamos iluminación… ah! **–Hughes encuentra una vela tirada por casualidad- **-Una vela, ahora podremos ver n n

-Si… ¬¬ pero hace falta el fuego no lo cree Teniente Coronel?

-Eso es cierto owo… de donde sacaremos fuego? **-Pregunta Al-**

-sabía que debía quitarle los fósforos a Havoc !

-Bueno bueno… busquemos… o oU… **-Dice Shiezka. Caminan por un largo rato-**

**30 min después…**

-Si quieren me devuelvo para buscar los fósforos o oU

-..¬¬U -**Miradas penetrantes por parte de Alphonse y Shiezka-**

**--Sótano 13--**

-Ehmm…. Esta bien… **-Le dice Riza- **-Pero si después me sigue doliendo o empeora la situación lo lamentará…

-No se preocupe… Se lo que hago **-El Coronel se acerca a Riza- **-Ahm, le pediré que me muestre su pierna… por qué no se sienta aquí? **-Le muestra la silla en donde se había sentado desde el comienzo. Riza no dijo nada y se sentó en ella. Estaba algo preocupada por lo que podría pasar.**

**Roy se agacha para poder revisarle su pie. (La meia chiva XD). Con sus manos le toma su tobillo y Riza da un pequeño gemido de que le dolió XD.**

-Ehmm sostén algo…. Mmm **-Riza con sus manos jala un poco su vestido. Obviamente que al jalarlo hacia arriba se ve toda su pierna. Roy educadamente seguía masajeándole su pie. Al parecer sabía de lesiones y cosas asi. Aunque la verdad, no resistía ganar de verle la entrepierna. **–Esto le dolerá Teniente, por favor aguante…

-No… sepreo…cupe Taisa… **-Le dijo con voz entrecortada por el dolor de su pie y tomando mas de su vestido. Como los vestidos son algo traicioneros, **(Frase de Jun Tao Shinomori XD), **se le desgarra un buen tramo de éste.**

Mustang notó lo del vestido, se le notó un ligero rubor mientras se masajeaba su pie, pero siguió con su trabajo.

Riza solo miraba a su superior muy serio en lo que hacía. _"Nunca lo había visto… 'trabajar' en serio en algo…" _… Pensaba la muchacha.

Riza notó lo de su vestido y lo dejó ahí. Claro, no creo que le gustase que su vestido esté todo rasgado y mostrándole "ciertas partes" a Roy.

-A ver… **-Se pone de pie- **-Trate de mover un poco su pie teniente…. **–Riza, sentada obviamente, mueve poco a poco su pié. Ya no estaba tan inflamado y no le dolía al girar su tobillo. ¿Desde cuando el Coronel Mustang sabia ese tipo de cosas?-**

-Ya no me duele tanto como antes…. **–Dice sorprendida- **-No sabía que usted supiera este tipo de cosas Taisa…

-Bue-bueno… ejem… Cuando era mas joven (buuuuu XDDD… … lo quero), había estudiado algo de medicina, pero muy vagamente, como verás, elegí el camino de la milicia… **-Se coloca las manos a los bolsillos-**

La Teniente estaba muy sorprendida, no sabía que él había estudiado algo así antes de ser militar.

-Muchas gracias Taisa… no se como agradecérselo **–Se levanta sujetándose un poco del respaldo de la silla y dándole un saludo militar-**

-No me lo agradezca Teniente… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… **-Susurra algo- **-Después de la tontería que acabo de hacer…

Riza sabía a lo que se refería Mustang. Y aunque fue un susurro, ella logró escucharlo. Estaba bien confundida la chica con ese beso. La verdad no sabía lo que sentía por él en ese momento.

-Bueno… ya que puedes mover mas tu pié, veámonos de aquí, al fin que no encontramos nada **-Se dirige a la puerta, seguido de Riza. La Teniente miró su precioso vestido desgarrado **_"Demonios… y era nuevo… bueno que importa un vestido, de todas maneras nunca uso uno"_

Roy gira la manilla y no abre. Quizas la habrá girado en sentido contrario. Volvió a girar y no se abrió. Esto era muy raro.

-Sucede algo? … **-Pregunta la del vestido rasgado XD- **

-La puerta… la puerta no se abre teniente **-Sacude muy fuertemente la manilla-**

-Déjeme a mí. Hágase a un lado por favor **-Riza saca por segunda vez su arma y le pidió amablemente a Roy que despejara el camino. La otra vez se sintió algo arrepentida.**

**La chica disparo tres tiros. Guardó el arma- **-Intente ahora… pero … solo mueva la manilla ..

-Lo se Teniente… ejem… **-tose un poco. Roy calmadamente mueve la manilla pero… no resulta- **-Al parecer la trabo mas…

La teniente estaba muy avergonzada de lo que acababa de hacer. Nunca fallaba en sus tiros, ademas era una experta en armas de todo tipo. Lo menos que quería, era hacer el ridículo en frente de Roy. Así lo tomó ella.

-Perdon, no quise… yo solo **-Trataba de arreglarlo, pero no le salían las palabras necesarias en ese momento-**

-No… esta bien… no te preocupes…. -**Como Roy tenía los guantes húmedos, no podía usar su alquimia, asi que dibujo en el suelo el famoso circulo de transmutación. Chasqueó sus dedos y salio una llama dirigido a la chapa de la puerta. Trataba obviamente de fundir la manilla. Duró unos minutos asi, pero… consiguió empeorar más la situación XD-**

-Creo que… ahora si que no se puede abrir. **–Le dice su subordinada. Ambos se miran como diciendo "Que idiotas somos".-**

-Ah bueno… cada uno hizo lo que pudo no?...

-Y… ahora que haremos?… **-Le pregunta Riza. El Coronel no sabe que responder-**

-mmm, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí por ahora… **-Le dice- **-Ya que no podemos salir

-Mejor no hubiese hecho eso… **-Riza toma la silla y se sienta- **

-No diga eso… ambos tuvimos la culpa…. Ahh **-Suspira- **-Y yo que quería ver lo regalos de navidad…

-Como puede preocuparse por algo asi en este momento…

-Es que… quería ver el regalo que me dio Teniente… me muero de la curiosidad **-Le responde-**

-mmm No es nada del otro mundo Taisa… es un simple obsequio

-Pero un obsequio tuyo no se recibe todos los días… apropósito, tu vestido de ha rasgado **-Voltea a otro lado-**

-Ahm… si… es… verdad… **-La Teniente trata de tapar sus piernas con las manos, o por último con la chaqueta que tenía encima- **-Y eso que este vestido era nuevo…

-Te luce muy bien ese vestido Hawkeye… deberías usar ese tipo de vestuario **–Roy empieza a caminar por la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos-**

-Gra-Gracias… Aunque no se vería apropiado usar vestidos asi en el cuartel… aun tiene esa idea de implantar al personal femenino el uso de las minifaldas? **-Le pregunta algo molesta. Claro, si lo hiciera, ella sería la primera en objetar que no lo usará-**

-No estaría del todo mal… ademas, las mujeres tienen unas lindas piernas. Es entristecedor que no las lucieran. **–Se detiene detrás de Riza-**

-Si lograra hacer eso, yo no cumpliría con la orden **-Dice enfadada- **-No es apropiado andar asi en el cuartel general. **–Roy camina hacia ella y la abraza por la espalda. La Teniente se estremece un poco al sentir a Roy tan cerca suyo- **-Ah, Taisa…

-Sabía que dirías algo asi. Riza Hawkeye… Nunca cambiarás, admiro eso de ti **–Le susurra-**

**--Pasillos de Central—**

-Donde consiguió los fósforos Teniente Coronel?

-Se cuenta el milagro pero no el santo Srta Shiezka… jejeje **-Los tres, Al, Shiezka y Hughes iban caminando y éste último iba alumbrando el pasillo-**

-_Nii-san… pero en que demonios estas pensando, siempre te metes en líos_

**Flash Back**

Hace una semana…

"_Aru, Aru , mira lo que me conseguí!"_

"_Que es eso Nii-san?..."_

"_Una cámara… mira ven… ponte ahí" **-Edo le indica que se colocara al lado de una ventana- **"No te muevas… Aru… puedes colocar otra cara por lo menos no lo crees? ¬¬"_

"_Y como quieres que lo haga con esta armadura Nii-san no baka!" **-Rayos por parte de Aru y de Edo-**_

"_Arg, esta bien… solo ponte ahí… no te muevas… eso…. LISTO! Jeje!" **-Edo saca la foto de la cámara- **"Es una instantánea… ves que lindo sales Aru… o olll" **-En la foto, detrás de la ventana aparecía Winry muy enfadada-**_

"_Wi…Winry! O oU"_

"_Edo, Aru, no se van a escapar esta vez con la limpieza de la casa vengan aquí!"_

"_AAAAAAH!"_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-En que piensas Aru-Kun?

-Yo, en nada srta Shiezka… jejejeje **-Le responde nervioso- **_"Estoy seguro de que mi nii-san usará esa cámara… pero para que?"_

-aaah… ya me dio hambre… alguien quiere comer algo? **-Dice Hughes con una sonrisa amplia XD-**

-Pero tenemos que seguir buscando a Edward… ademas… la cocina esta muy lejos como para… **-Hughes ilumina una puerta que decía _"Cocina" _XD-**

-El Teniente Coronel es muy ingenioso…

-… ¬¬U … nos hiciste caminar solo para….

-Venir a comer un bocadillo? **-Termina de decir Aru-**

-Vaya… pero que inteligentes son muchachos n nU … jejeje… entremos… **-Hughes iba a abrir la puerta, pero Shiezka lo detiene- **

**-**Ni lo intente ò o… estamos en una misión lo recuerda?

-Pero un bocadillo de media noche no hace mal a nadie n nU **-Dice en su defensa Maes-**

-Sería mejor que entráramos a ver que encontramos no lo cree srta Shiezka? **-Aru dice para tranquilizar a la soldada XD-**

-Tu tambien Alphonse? Ò o…. que no te das cuenta que debemos buscar a tu hermano?

-Pero empecemos por este sector n nU

-Aru-kun tiene razon…. Jejejeje **-Dice Hughes y abre la puerta-**

**--Sótano 13—**

Riza sentía los brazos alrededor suyo, cubriéndola. Sentía nerviosismo y a la vez satisfacción

-Acaso piensa abrasarme toda la noche?... **–Le pregunta fríamente Riza-**

-Usted tiene frío verdad Teniente? … si estamos asi, no tendremos tanto… **-Le responde calmadamente el Alquimista-**

**-**Claro… pero… esta no es la manera de hacer tal cosa… ademas...

-Que cosa... yo veo que no hacemos nada malo **-Le dice con una sonrisa- **

La Teniente se queda callada por un momento. Pensaba varias cosas.

"_Acaso cree que soy como las demás mujeres, que puede abrasarme cada vez que se le venga en gana?" –Si asi lo quiere Taisa… entonce_s…

-Que cosa..**-La Teniente se levanta de la silla y se suelta de los brazos de Roy. Ella corre la silla y se acerca a él- **-Hawkeye…

Camina hacia el con la mirada hacia abajo y la levanta de pronto. Se veía algo triste, por lo que pudo notar Roy. La Teniente coloca sus brazos alrededor de Roy, acerca su rostro al de él y junta sus labios con el rostro del Coronel. La Rubia lo besaba con intensidad, con sus manos acariciaba su cuello suavemente y apegaba su cuerpo mas a él.

Roy respondió a su beso, colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella y sintiendo sus suaves labios deslizándose sobre los suyos. Sentía un escalofrío que le rodeaba todo su cuerpo, al sentirla tan cerca. Poco a Poco comenzó a deslizar su mano hacia abajo, tratando de subirle un poco su vestido. Lo mas extraño es que Riza no objetó eso y siguió besándolo.

El Coronel no entendió porque lo hacía, pero recibir un beso de ella no es de todos los días.

**To Be Continued… XD**

Jajajajaja XDDD como le vieron… se que el tema de navidad esta pasado de moda… pero ya verán el descenlace de esta historia…

Gracias a las personas de los Reviews: Misao, Tao Jun Shinomori, Tsubasa (gracias por leerlo), RockbellWinry, Mi mana Mako TT…. Arigatou a todos.

Gracias a Tao Jun Shinomori por la gran ideota que me dio, asi que gran parte del crédito se merece nwn.

Me iré mañana de vacaciones al sur, asi que no actualizaré en 3 semanas ..U…. perdonen… espero lean y si quieren dar ideas para el fic, bienvenidas sean nwn… eso… muchas gracias a todos. Me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Cuídense chamacos y chamacas XD y nos vemos en tres semanas mas nOn!

Atte:

**ÂlçhêmîsT-Çâgâllî**


	6. Aclaraciones

Hola jejeje n n, Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo mi regreso TT (La verdad ya quería venirme XD, pero haganle entender eso a mi padres - -lll, wenu la cosa es que mi ia llegó y estoy lista con el 6to capítulo del fic que esperaban con ansias n.n. Gracias tambien por tanto Review TT, nunca pensé que me llegaría tanto O oU. Wenu eso demuestra lo genial que soy XDD. Ejem... Gomen... n n. No les molesto mas, aquí les dejo este capi, el cual les mostrará todos (algunos quisas ..U) enigmas que no entendieron. Seguré con los FB de Roy&Riza (me gusta hacer eso XD se me ocurre cada wea XDD -Misao Ríete-) y no se, espero les guste (Recuerden que la navidad en este FIC SIGUE...XD)

**Chapter 6: Aclaraciones**

-Yo digo que no entremos a la cocina! ò o **-Reclamaba Shiezka hacia el Teniente Coronel-**

-Pero solo echaremos un vistazooo jejeje XD **-Hughes acercaba su mano a la manilla de la puerta, pero Shiezka lo detiene-**

-...No! ¬¬U, mejor vayamos a los sótanos... (Palabra clave XD) **-Le insiste la chica-**

-Shiezka-san, Hughes-san, ya no peleen TT **-Aru trataba de detenerlos-**

-Yo digo que entremos, además ya estamos aquí! **-Le respondió Maes mirando a Shiezka de cerca. Trataba de quitarle las manos de la manillla, para poder entrar-**

-Y yo digo que vayamos a los sótanos que es en donde posiblemente se esconda Edward-Kun. Como es de pequeño nadie notaría que esta ahí **-Contesta sin quitar las manos de la manilla. Se veían rayos de odio entre Shiezka y Hughes. Aru solo los observaba con resignación-**

-Que aquí es mas cerca! ¬¬U

-Que aquí no habrá nadie! ¬¬Uu

-Que no Teniente Coronel! ¬¬#

-Que si... Ratón de Biblioteca ¬¬

-Co... Como me dijo? TT... **-Shiezka quita sus manos de la manilla y se coloca a llorar a cántaros- ** -Que cruel es! buaaaaa ToT... LO ODIO! 

-Ehmm... o.oU **-Como ya dije... Aru solo los observaba XD-**

-Shiezka... Yo... o oU ... lo lamento! 

-BUAAAA... De verdad? TT

-Si Si... ya venga, que no es nada malo o si? ** -Hughes le da un pequeño abrazo- **-Ahora podremos entrar... jijiji... **-Susurra pero Shiezka logra escucharlo XD-**

-Que no! O 

-AAAAAH! òOo ... ya basta los dos!** -Grita Aru muy fuerte. Ambos solo lo miran asombrados-**

Aún sin poder ver nada (Quizás un poco si), seguían besandose en la oscuridad, pero algo estaba mal, pensaba Mustang.

"_Por qué Riza... Por qué me estas besando sin algun motivo. Acaso crees que soy un idiota?"_

Realmente Riza se rindió ante él y lo aceptó, no, no puede ser cierto. Riza Hawkeye es de esas mujeres que no se dejan dominar por un primer beso o una caricia. Pero... ¿Cual es el motivo de hacer eso?. Es que realmente ella...

De un segundo a otro, Roy tenía a la Teniente en una pared, sin que ella pudiese escaparsele. Le besaba el cuello, su rostro, su pecho, todo lo que no pudiese el lo hacía. La chica solo dejaba que el Coronel hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Riza estaba arrinconada y no podía escapar. Ya era tarde para darle una bofetada. Pero por que? Si fue ella quien empezó con todo esto.

La rubia lo abrazaba con intensidad al notar que Roy la aprisionaba cada vez mas. Y el Coronel seguía con sus caricias en las piernas de ella y besandole suavemente los labios.

Riza solo se quedaba ahí, sin hacer ningun movimiento ofensivo. Se quedaba ahí para recibir el acoso del Coronel. Pero de algún modo, la Teniente se sentía bien.

Roy se sentía el hombre mas dichoso por tener a la mujer que siempre quiso y que siempre amó en secreto, pero se sentía un idiota a la vez. _"Como es posible que... se me entregue asi... tan fácilmente"._

De pronto, Roy dejó de besar a la Teniente y se separó de ella rápidamente. Caminaba hacia atrás, como si hubiese cometido algún crimen o algo asi. Riza se sorpendió al notar la reacción del Alquimista de la Llama. Acaso había hecho algo mal, pensaba.

Mustang le dio la espalda y no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio por un buen momento. _"Es que se me nota tanto en la cara que la necesito?. No, esto es una estupides. Riza no es de ese tipo de mujeres que actúa solo por actuar... ella es distinta a todas las demas"_

-Taisa...

-Hawkeye...

-Esto... era lo que necesitaba verdad?...

-Yo nunca le pedí eso...

- ...

-Por que lo hizo Teniente **-Le hablaba aun dandole la espalda-**

-Ya le dije... era lo que usted quería...

-NO TE LO HE PEDIDO!... acaso... tu querías lo mismo que yo!... **-Riza no le contesta nada-** Me lo imaginaba. Lo hicistes solo porque me veías como un perro que necesitaba cariño no?

-Yo...

-No me diga nada... no pensé que, harías algo asi Hawkeye _Creo que no debí decirle eso... _Yo que siempre he confiado en usted y he creido que es una mujer espléndida, que siempre piensa antes de actuar...

-... Taisa

-Déjeme terminar de hablar Teniente -**Roy voltea a verla. Veía el rostro avergonzado de Riza. Estaba confundida y a la vez cuando el Coronel hablaba, ella agachaba su mirada o trataba de no verle a los ojos. La verdad que para Roy era duro hablarle en ese tono, porque sabía que ella tenía una buena razón de sus actos. **-Se bién que... por mi culpa usted esta algo confundida... y ahora quiero que me responda las preguntas que le haré Teniente...

-...C-Como usted diga... **-Mustang, con las manos en los bolsillos se acerca cuidadosamente a Riza. Ella se queda ahí sin moverse. Se frotaba los brazos por el frio. No tenía la chaqueta puesta por el repentino beso que le dió a Roy.**

-Cuando la asignaron conmigo... usted estaba deacuerdo?

**-**Recibía ordenes del cuartel genera-

-Le pregunto si usted estaba deacuerdo, el cuartel general no vale nada para mi en este momento

-... Es que yo...

-Vamos... no es tan dificil responder esa pregunta **-Le la da espalda nuevamente, intentando aparentar como si no le importase mucho la respuesta de la Teniente-**

-Si, no tenía ningun epedimento en ser su subordinada Taisa **-Le responde al final-**

-Ya veo... yo tampoco. Cuando te vi por primera vez, me imaginé como serías. Y es cierto, no me equivoque en lo absoluto...

-A que vienen esas preguntas... por qué... **-Riza pregunta un poco preocupada-**

-El que hace preguntas en este momento soy yo Riza Hakeye... _Es que tengo que ser tan frío con ella despues de lo que hizo conmigo?. No Roy, debes preguntarle con cuidado si ella realmente esta enamorada de ti. Y si mis suposiciones son correctas... dejaré de pensar en ella_

-Lo lamento, no quise ser inpertinente... solo preguntaba _Algo trama Coronel, lo conozco..._

-... Si te digo una orden que te desagrada, por que no me dices que no quieres hacerla...

-Soy un militar y mi deber es obedecerlo en todo-

-Riza... respondeme... no metas las reglas militares en esto... **-Se enfada un poco al no escuchar la repuesta que quizas esperaba de ella-**

-La verdad es que... siento como si ya hubiera sido un militar y... me gusta aceptar órdenes de mis superiores, no ha habido ninguna que no quisiese hacer y me gusta sobretodo obedecerlo. Yo nunca lo traicionaré..

-Entiendo... una última pregunta...

-Digame...

**--Cocina--**

-Ah... solo tengo imagenes del Coronel con muchas mujeres y en donde nunca hace nada..._No entiendo como llegó a ese grado militar ¬¬U __**-**_**Edward contaba las fotos que veía. Se encontraba escondido en algún lugar de Central XD-**

-NII-SAN, Estas ahí?...

-No puede ser TT yo no quería entrar a la Cocina de oficiales **-Dice Shiezka con un tono de voz de "me he rendido" XD-**

-jojojo... el Teniente Coronel siempre acaba consiguiendo lo que quiere...

-Una cosa es querer y la otra obligar ¬¬U **-Le responde la cuatro ojos XD-**

-No peleen de nuevamente si? TT busquemos a mi Nii-san... o oU...

-Que pasa Alphonse-kun...? o oU **-Pregunta Shiezka acercandose a él-**

-Rastros de Comida en el suelo... sospechoso... ¬¬U, quizas Edward-Kun...

-No diga esas cosas Maes-san, mi Nii-san no es capáz de robar...! **-Le responde muy asustado Aru, que quería defender por sobretodo a su hermano mayor-**

-No iba a decir exactamente eso o oU

-Ah pero por que hacen tanto ruido!

-EDWARD-KUN! O oU **-Dicen sorprendidos Maes y Shiezka-**

-Nii-san... o oU ...

-Que pasa... que no habían visto a un Alquimista Nacional en este luga- **Alphonse se acerca y le da un abrazo XDD- **-Ah pero que haces Al... AL! ... SUELTAME

-NII-SAN!... TE HE BUSCADO TODOS ESTOS DIAS! AL FIN TE HE ENCONTRADO!

-Que bueno n n ... al fin encontraste a tu hermano Alphonse...**-Le sonríe Shiezka-**

-Por cierto... que haces en este lugar a estas horas de la madrugada... no deberías estar en tu casa junto con tu hermano pequeño celebrando la navidad?

-No tengo por qué responderle Teniente Coronel... esto lo hago porque quiero... ademas la navidad no es una fecha tan linda no?... **-Contesta Edo algo molesto- **-Aunque debo admitir que he comido bastante bien todos estos días.. jejejeje

-Uh? ..U ... **-Alphonse XD-**

-Ah! El rastro de comida en el suelo... o o eras tu edward? **-Pregunta Shiezka-**

-Rastro?... no se de que hablas... de todos modos no hiba a dejar cada papel que encuentre en el basurero, me dio flojera... **-Dice con sarcasmo-**

**-**Yatta! XD, ya que hemos encontrado a Edward-san, vayamonos de aquí... los demas soldados deben estar aun en el restaurante **-Sugiere Hughes-**

-No eras tu el que quería entrar a la cocina para comer algo y ahora te vas? ...¬¬U **-Le dice Alphonse-**

-o o... ejem... n n ... bueno ... solo era para encontrar a Edo... y como ya lo encontramos pues no largamos de aquí no?.. **-Miradas penetrantes de parte de Al y Shiezka-**

-Por cierto Nii-san... **-Ya iban saliendo del Cuartel- **-Para que querías la cámara fotográfica? ..U aun no entiendo...

-Ah... pues... había estado algunos dias aquí en central y ... le saqué algunas fotos al Coronel -.-U

-AL CORONEL MUSTANG? O oU **-Se sorpende Shiezka- **-Y para que?...

-Quería darle un regalo de navidad... pero nah... no conseguí la foto que quería...**-Dice Edo con aliento desalentador-**

-Y que clase de foto querías conseguir Edo?

-Shiezka... no me preguntes... esto es asunto solo mío...

Ya estaban fuera del cuartel dirigiendose quizas al restaurant XD. Como ya he dicho varias veces y lo vuelvo a repetir porque no se me ocurre que mas narrar XD, ya no llueve y se ve una luz de luna espléndida.

La luz aun no llegaba a la cuidad. Cuando nuestros amigos llegaron al local, habían uno que otro soldado ahi tirado. Los demas se habían marchado. Gracia-san y su pequeña hija estaban ahi esperando el regreso de su esposo y papá n nUu

-Creo que será mejor que se marchen a casa muchachos... no hay luz y sin eso no se puede hacer nada **-Dice Hughes dirigiendose donde su esposa- **-Gracia, lamento haberme demorado, vamonos a casa...

-No te preocupes cariño... estoy bien... y tu hija tambien...

-Elysia-chan! - **-Le brillan los ojos a Hughes, pero Gracia le da una mirada de "Callate, no sabes lo que me costó dormirla" XD- **-Ejem... - -U lo lamento

-Donde estoy? lll ... me duele la cabeza y el estomago tambien me duele...

-Havoc... despertaste o oU ... pues... no te imaginas la salagarda que tenías... **-Le contesta Maes con una sonrisa pícara-**

-Yo?... nah... yo no soy asi Teniente Coronel... o si? O oU... o no? - -lll ... si? ... o oU .. o tal vez no... PUEDE QUE SI oOo!

-TENIENTE CALLESE! O **-Le gritó la pareja (Osea Gracia y Hughes)-**

**-**... ..U ... Hai pero no griten

**_-_**Acaso sucedió algo en este lugar Aru? **-Pregunta Edward-**

-No...

-Segura?... no me esta mintiendo Teniente?

-No señor. No he estado con ningun hombre... usted es el primero... **-Responde Riza Hawkeye a la pregunta de Roy. Sus mejillas parecian algo cálidas-**

-Riza...

-Déjeme hablar porfavor Taisa ... o acaso no... quiere escuchar mis motivos? **-Roy obiamente era lo que quería escuchar. Necesitaba saberlo-**

-Claro que quiero... pero... no en este lugar... hablaremos mañana con calma. Además... no quiero que te resfríes...

"_Bien... que demonios... Teniente Hawkeye... donde esta?"_

"_No ha llegado aun Comandante _

"_Que extraño... " **-Se levanta de su asiento y sale de la oficina- **_

"_Adonde va Comandante... los papeles-"_

"_Encarguese del resto..." **-Dice y se va XD. Al llegar a la salida del cuartel ve a Riza caminando a penas y sin un paraguas, estaba lloviendo ese día- **"Riza?... Sub-Teniente!... **-Susurra- **"Como odio los dias de lluvia..."_

_-Lo siento Comandante... me he quedado dormida y... el tren se demoró en pasar... **-Le responde Riza con la voz entrecordara por el frío que hacía, aparte de la lluvia-**_

"_No hace falta que expliques con tanto detalle, ven rápido, te resfriarás" **-La cubre con sus brazos y entran al cuartel-**_

"_Gracias... no tenía por que haber hecho eso..." **-Estaban en la oficina, por suerte -Para Roy – No había nadie en la habitacion. Le sirvió una taza de café humeante y le colocó una manta-**_

"_No diga eso..." **-Se sienta en su siempre escritorio- **"Se arriesgó en venir con este temporal de lluvia.. si no podía venir, podría haberme avisado"_

"_Es que cuando vi el despertador, me levanté de inmediato..."_

"_Al fin he llegado al trabajo antes que usted Sub-Teniente..." **-Decía un cómico Roy Mustang, ya que siempre llegaba tarde y Riza siempre lo reprendía por eso-**_

"_Lo felicito... Comandante... " -**Se intercambiaban miradas de felicidad-**_

-Entiendo... solo quiero que sepa que... lo que acabo de hacer... no me arrepiento... **-Mustang la observa. Riza ha cambiado o es solo su imaginacion?. No, ella cambió... pero como, pensaba Roy. **

**Pensaba con detenimiento si era un sueño o si de verdad era la realidad. Al fin ella lo había aceptado?.**

_-No... Tiene que ser algún error... esto no... _Creo que ahora podremos salir de aquí **-De alguna manera, Roy usa alquimia para abrirla XD (Ya me estoy cansando XDD) y lograron salir de ahi-**

-Disculpe... pero que haremos con el ladrón de comida?...

-Ah! Lo habia olvidado ... mmmmm dejemoslo ... me da igual... no es mi trabajo hacer eso...

-Roy... **-El Coronel volteó de inmediato al notar que su nombre había sido pronunciado por los labios de Riza. Esos labios que ya había besado y que sentían suaves y cálidos.-** -Quiero pedirte disculpas... no quise actuar de esta manera y se que te has decepcionado de mi y de mi forma de ser...

-Hawkeye... pero que esta diciendo... **-Riza hace un saludo militar y se va- **-TENIENTE ESPERE!... DETENGASE...! **-Pero ella no volvió. Roy sintió como si ella se marchase para siempre y que no la volveria a ver jamás. Obiamente ese era solo un sentimiento, un sentimiendo de culpa al confundir de esa manera a la mujer que amó, ama y que amará siempre.**

Roy iba caminando lentamente por los pasillos de Central, derrepente recordó que Hawkeye le había dado un obsequio. Se detuvo en la entrada de la puerta por unos momentos. Dudó al principio si debía entrar. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como diciendose a si mismo que es solo un regalo y nada mas. Pero en el fondo sabía que era especial.

Volvió en si y abrió la manilla de la puerta. Entró calmadamente y la cerró con cuidado. Se detuvo. Observó la habitación, apesar de que ya la conocía, pero quizo notar o tal vez apreciar cosas de las cuales no se había percatado. Caminó lentamente y vió un florero (Obiamente con flores en ella XD), se veía bien... ¿Flores, en Central? Quien las puso ahi?.

"_Yo ganaré... apuesto que el Teniente Havoc no consigue una chica esta noche cuando vayamos al bar" _

"_Como dice eso Sargento Mayor Fury... El Teniente ya sabe manejarse muy bien" **-Le respodió Farman. Estaban en la oficina de Central charlando de algo (Obiamente de Havoc XD).-**_

"_Nah, yo opino lo mismo que Fury... él no obtendrá nada jejeje... nunca hace nada bien..." **-Comenta el Teniente Breda que se integraba a la conversación-**_

"_Solo fumar su cigarrillo!" **-Dice Farman y los tres empiezan a reirse un montón. Obiamente si los viera Havoc se enfadaría mucho XD-**_

"_Taisa... y usted que opina?... Cree que el Teniente logre conquistar a una chica?"** -Le pregunta Fury, sacandose sus anteojos, al parecer los tenía algio sucios y decidió limpiarlos-**_

"_mmm... Quien sabe lo que trame el Teniente, pero si necesita ayuda podría preguntarmelo a mi..." **-Roy estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo el periódico-**_

" _¬¬U, claro... como usted tiene a medio mundo..."_

"_Dijo usted algo?... Teniente Breda?"_

"_Ah no Taisa!..." **-Responde nervioso-**_

"_Buenos días..."_

"_Buenos días Teniente Hawkeye!" **-La saludan los chismosos-**_

Riza había llegado a la oficina algo tarde, pero no recibió ninguna sanción. Por que además si ella siempre llegaba temprano.

El Coronel notó algo raro en el desplante de ella.

"_No... debe ser mi imaginación..." _ Pensaba Roy, la veía de reojo atravéz del periódico.

"_Acaso... Riza se maquilló un poco?..." _Roy se había fijado en sus labios... los tenía un poco mas brillantes que antes. Mustang notó que colocó un florero en el escritorio. Esa no era la Riza Hawkeye que conocía. _"Bueno, quizás le sucedió algo bueno y se siente feliz..."_

"_Uh?... Teniente... le sucedió algo?" **-Comentó Farman-**_

"_Si... o oU ... no es muy común verla haciendo este tipo de cosas" **-Dijo enseguida Fury que termino de limpiar sus anteojos y se los colocó-**_

"_No... solo he notado que en esta oficina hace falta algo como esto..." **-Dice con su seriedad de siempre-**_

-Eso paso... antes de la navidad... **-Susurraba Roy al recordar algo- **

Caminó hasta su escritorio y abrió el cajón donde había guardado el regalo de la Teniente. Se sentó y colocó sus pies en la mesa. No lo abrió de inmediato.

Recordaba lo que había pasado en ese sótano con ella.

-Debo admitir que besa muy bien... **-Sonríe- **Aún asi... **-Vió el regalo. Lo veía una y otra vez, hasta que se decidió en abrirlo- **

Lo abrió con cuidado. Eran unos guantes de ignición nuevos. _"Donde pudo conseguirlos..." -_Los vió mejor y notó que se le cayó una tarjeta.

-Uh? ...

Dejó los guantes en el escritorio y recogió la tarjeta. La abrió y decía algo mas o menos asi:

_Feliz Navidad Coronel Mustang _

_Espero que sus deseos se cumplan en esta noche llena de felicidad..._

_Se despide su amigo secreto._

_PD: Trate de no mojarlos, ya sabe usted que es débil cuando usa su habilidad en la lluvia_

-Y si que se me cumplieron...Muchas gracias... Teniente Hawkeye...

Roy se sentía algo cansado. Tomó su regalo y se marchó, dandose cuenta de que la luz ya había regresado a Central.

**-25 de Diciembre-**

Todos los militares la habían pasado muy bien la noche del 24 de Diciembre y lo menos que querían ahora, era levantarse para ir a trabajar.

**--Pasillos de Central--**

-Ahhh... que flojera... no quería venir el día de Hoy... ayer era un día de fiesta... - -U

-No se queje Teniente Havoc, usted la paso mejor que nunca ayer n n ... **-Le responde el Sargento Mayor Fury (Si! Al fin me aprendí su rango XD, creo que era ese no? . - .U)**

-Por lo general, yo siempre recuerdo haberlo pasado bien en las fiestas o o... pero anoche no me acuerdo de nada...

-Como se encontrará entonces... n n ... o ou... por cierto, hay que abrir regalos el día de hoy **-Se detiene Fury recordando algo-**

-Regalos... o ou ... ah, el amigo secreto! jejejeje **-Ríe- **-QUE ESPERAMOS SARGENTO... VAYAMOS! n/n **-Lo toma de la chaqueta y caminan en dirección a la oficina-**

Abrireron la puerta rapidamente XD.

-Buenos Días! **-Gritaon ambos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja XD-**

-Buenos Días Teniente Havoc, Sargento Mayor Fury... veo que madrugaron despues de lo de anoche... **-Los dos militares se quedaron anodadados por la persona que vieron en la oficina XD-**

-Ah.. ah ah ... Taisa ... O o...

-Que hace usted a-aqui O oU ... **-Pregunta Fury-**

-Pero que pregunta es esa... trabajo aquí... veo que aún estan dormidos... **-Se levanta del escritorio y voltea a mirar a la ventana con sus manos atrás-**

-Ah... si pero... sabe que hora es? ... **-Dice Fury sorprendido-**

-Si Taisa... nunca acostumbras llegar temprano...

-Siempre hay una primera vez... ademas ... El mundo no es perfecto... es por eso que es tan hermoso... (Lo siento es que el día de hoy vi otra vez el capitulo 51 XDD... TT me emociono cuando escucho decir eso a Roy...)

Havoc y Fury hablaban entre ellos dos XD

-Que crees que le haya pasado **-susurra Fury al sargento-**

-No lo se... pero algo le ha tenido que pasar anoche... recuerda que no estaba en el restaurant.. y fue el mismo Coronel quien nos invitó ¬¬U... que ridículo...

**-**Uh?... o oU .. Teniente no se supone que no recordaba nada ¬¬U .. **-Le contradice el Sargento mayor-**

-Ah ... o oU .. bueno yo ... no se meta conmigo que me va a encontrar! ¬ ¬

-Quiere pelear Teniente! ¬ ¬#

-Claro! Si usted quiere! ¬ ¬

-Basta, no peleen aquí...! **-Grita Mustang-**

-Hai! o oU... **-Responden ambos Militares-**

-Vayan a sus respectivos puestos... no pierdan el tiempo con tonterías!

-Hai! **-Havoc y Fury se sientan en sus escritorios... aunque algo dudosos. Era extraño ver esa actitud en mustang XD-**

-Taisa...

-Que quiere Sargento... **-Responde serio Roy Mustang, aun mirando a la ventana-**

-... o olll .. ah es que ... como hoy es 25 de diciembre... entonces... n n...

-Uh? ... quieren ver sus regalos de navidad? **-Voltea a verlos-**

-Hai ... n n ... nos deja verdad Taisa? **-Dice Fury nervioso. Havoc estaba encendiendo otro cigarrillo por mientras-**

-No...

-... TT ... pero por que no Taisa?...

-No cree que es mejor que lleguen los demás?... sería una falta de respeto abrirlos mientras ellos no han llegado... **-Dice con una mano en su bolsillo y otra apoyada en su escritorio-**

**-**... TT... esta bien...

-Buenos dias a todos... (El matinal de chile XDDDD... gracias...) **-Roy vuelve a mirar a traves de la ventana-**

-Buenos dias Oficial Farman... **-Responden al saludo Havoc y Fury-**

Farman se acerca a Roy, saludandole como todo militar, con su mano en la cien.

-Buenos Días... Coronel Mustang... **-Dice formalmente-**

**-**Buen Día Oficial Farman...

-_"Que le sucederá..." _Veo que madrugó Taisa... **-Roy no le responde nada y sigue mirando XD-**

-Y ahora que le dió?...

-Algo le sucedió ayer en la fiesta ¬¬Uu... **-Se acerca Havoc derrepente con mala cara y susurrandole-**

-Algo?... como qué?..

-Como otra cita con alguna chica ¬¬Uu **-A su derecha se acerca Fury, tocandose sus anteojos relucientes-**

-Pero el Coronel estaba con nosotros muchachos... **-Susurra Farman caminando a su escritorio-**

-Si... usted lo ha dicho.. "estaba" ¬¬Uu **-Fury le dice con señas en sus dedos como las comillas- (Alguien me habrá entendido la ideota? ..U es que no se como describirlo XD)**

**-**Pero él salió del local antes de las 12 de la noche ¬¬ ... además hubo un apagón...**-Le responde Havoc con su cigarrillo-**

-Teniente... usted no recuerda nada ¬¬#

-Callese Sargento... ¬¬Uu estaba ebrio pero nunca tanto...

-Que no recuerda ¬¬U#

-Que si recuerdo ¬¬

-Basta... no querrán ver al Coronel enfadado por su culpa... **-Exclama Farman, de modo que no escuchara Roy-**

El Coronel no escuchaba ni hacía caso de los comentarios hechos por sus subordinados. Tenía la mente ocupada en alguien mas.

Esperaba la llegada de alguien, a quien le gustaría escuchar sus razones, por eso observaba por la ventana. Además no era normal en Roy llegar tan temprano, estuvo muy ocupado durante la noche.

Bostezaba y se rascaba la cabeza de lo cansado que estaba. Tenía unos papeles que firmar, pero como siempre dice: "Por que me toca esto a mí... no tengo tanto tiempo".

Ya habían llegado todos sus soldados, menos una, a quien estaba esperando desde las 8 de la madrugada.

"_Yo que por fin llego temprano, tu no llegas..."_

Ya iban hacer las 12:00, notó Roy en su reloj de plata.

"_Que demonios habrá pasado..." **-Pensaba Roy. Ya a estas horas Riza no llegaba-**_

-Taisa!...

-QUE SUCEDE!

**-**... ..u Calmese... solo le quería preguntar algo n n... **-Fury hablaba nervioso al notar la cara de furioso en Roy-**

-Ah... digame ...

-Pues... n n ... como ya estamos todos... digo casi todos... ¿podemos abrir los regalitos?

-Hagan lo que quieran... **-Dice y los militares estaba felices XDD-**

-Veamos que me tocó a mi... **-Los muchachos van alrededor del arbolito buscando su respectivo regalo XD. Farman buscaba el suyo- **-A ver...

-Abralo! Abralo! **-Decían los militares XD y resultó ser una tintura para el cabello-**

-...P-Pero que es esto! ... **-Gritó molesto el Oficial XD mientras los demás se reían a todo pulmón- **-Quien hizo esta tontería!

-No puede saberlo.. jajaja... es "Secreto" **-Le contesta Havoc. Farman solo miraba el regalo XDD-**

-Ahora me toca a mi... creo que es éste! **-Fury habría el regalo con toda su alegría. Lo abrió y era un ascenso a Sargento 1ero XDD- **-No puede ser... o oU **-Leía el documento con detenimiento- **-ME HAN ASCENDIDO! TT!

-QUEEEE! OO

-Que felicidad mas grande... TT ...

-De seguro fue U **-Los muchachos miraron a Roy, que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que reaccionó con el llando de Fury-**

-Que sucede... por que me miran asi? **-Pregunta Roy-**

**-**Por nada ¬ ¬U **-Dejaron de mirarlo y siguieron abriendo regalos. Ahora era el turno del Teniente Coronel Maes XD-**

-Es mi turno jojojo n n ... **-Maes buscaba su regalo y lo encontró- **-Ojala que sea algo bueno... **-Era un porta retratos ENORME para colocar la MONTONERA de fotos de su hija XD- **-Que lindo ... muchas gracias! TT ... Ah por cierto, tengo fotos de mi hija aquí.. les gustaría verla! **-Dice muy felizz-**

-No no no... o oU **-Exclaman los militares-**

Roy ya estaba aburridos de verlos ahí como unos críos, asi que decidió abandonar la habitación sin que se dieran cuenta los muchachos.

Caminaba por los pasillos y veía a soldados felices con sus regalos. Tambien mientras caminaba algunos le decían Feliz Navidad, a lo que Roy les respondía amablemente tambien.

Salió a dar una vuelta por la cuidad. Se le había olvidado que él debía darle algo a la Teniente.

"_Que será bueno para ella... un vestido? ... mmm no ... no se cuales son su medidas..." **-**_**Al Coronel nunca se le pasó por la mente regalarle algo. No sabía mucho de su vida personal.- **_"Joyas? ... no.. a ella nunca le he visto usar algo parecido..." _**-Se detuvo en una tienda de joyas. La verdad no sabía cuales eran sus gustos. Se detuvo en mirar una cadena muy fina que le llamó la atención-**

Sigue caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la Teniente Hawkeye. Mira la hora en su reloj y decide tocar la puerta. No abrió nadie. Tocó por segunda vez. Nada tampoco. Se escuchaba el ladrido de Black-Hayate del otro lado.

Se notaba preocupado, no abría nadie.

"_Estará dormida?..." _**-Alguien abre la puerta- **

-Taisa...

-Que... que es lo que te ha pasado... no llegaste a trabajar esta mañana... **-Pregunta serio el alquimista-**

-Lo lamento... tengo un resfriado y... me he quedado dormida...

-Por lo menos hubiese llamado por su ausencia...me estaba preocupando... **-Contesta Mustang. Notaba a Riza un poco pálida-**

-Pero que tonta soy... adelante... **-Riza le abre mas la puerta para que pueda entrar. Roy entró y recibió languetazos de Black-Hayate XD-**

-Ya... Ya basta... **-Roy alejó al cachorro- **

**-**Me imagino que vino... a escuchar mis explicaciones... verdad? **-La rubia se sienta en el sillón y le dice con un tono de voz agotada-**

-Bueno... **-Le sigue y se sienta a su lado- **-Si... es cierto... pero se me olvidó darte algo...

-... De que habla ... **-La Teniente ve que el Coronel saca de su bolsillo un regalo. Le toma sus manos y se lo da-**

-Feliz Navidad Riza Hawkeye...

-Que... pero ... por qué hace esto...

-En el juego que hizo el Teniente Coronel... Me tocó a usted obsequiarle algo... **-Dejó de tomar sus manos. Cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa siguió- **-La verdad... es que no sabía que regalarle... no conozco sus gustos personales... espero le agrade

Riza estaba muy feliz por dentro. Se sentía alagada por el detalle que le hizo su Superior. Tenía en sus manos un regalo del Coronel. No sabía que responderle y que cara mostrar. Todavía se entía avergonzada y confundida, despues de lo que pasó anoche.

-No debería haber hecho esto... yo...

-Aceptelo... me sentiré mal si no lo recibe... **-Le dice. No la miraba a los ojos, sabía que la haría sentir incómoda-**

-Gracias Coronel Mustang... **-Le sonríe la Teniente. Roy la observó y se sonrojó al verla-**

-De nada... además... tu ya me has dado algo no? ... **-Sonriendole le muestra sus guantes nuevos-**

-Es cierto... **-Deja el regalo a su lado- **

-Riza... si no quieres decirme tus razones ... esta bien... no lo digas... lamento haberte tratado de esa manera... **-Dice algo trizte-**

-Taisa... es mejor que olvidemos todo esto... Lo único que estamos haciendonos es daño...

-Uh? ... no... el daño me lo haces tú... me tienes confundido... bueno y... tu tambien lo estas... **-Roy se pone de pie-**

-Usted... me hace actuar de esta manera... yo... nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre... y... mucho menos de usted Taisa... **-Ella tambien se pone de pie. Black-hayate estaba recostado, durmiendo con un hueso a su lado-**

-Entonces... crees que la mejor manera... es olvidarlo...todo? **-Voltea a verla y esta vez a sus ojos marrones. Se veían preciosos, aunque algo cansados por el pequeño resfriado-**

-Si... es lo mejor... **-Su mirada daba a otro lado que no fuera el rostro del Coronel- **-Esto nunca debió pasar entre nosotros... y nunca debe pasar algo entre nosotros.. Taisa...

Roy estaba derrumbado. La había perdido. Se sentía destrozado y lo que quería hacer en ese momento era gritar.

"_Por qué... por que me dices estas cosas... yo te he amado... desde que... desde que te conocí.. no... desde siempre..." _-Nadie tendría que saberlo Riza...

-Nosotros no podemos mantener una relacion!... **-Le termina gritando. A Riza le salen algunas lágrimas-**

El Coronel se quedó sin palabras. Que era lo que trataba de decirle Riza. ¿Que estaba todo mal?... ¿Que ella realmente lo ama..? ... Todas estas preguntas tenía en la cabeza Roy.

_-_Riza te lo voy a decir por que ya no se que hacer... **-Roy se puso muy serio-**

-Ya no siga... esto no puede seguir asi...

-Siempre he andado con varias mujeres... bueno... no tengo la culpa de ser como soy... **-Sonrió un poco-**

-Que intenta decirme con estas cosas... además ya sé como se comporta usted con las mujeres... **-Le contesta con un tono de molestia, no se le notaba mucho por el resfrio-**

-Solo salgo con ellas porque me lo piden... y yo acepto gustoso de ir con ellas... **-Se coloca las manos a los bolsillos-**

-No entiendo lo que trata de decirme...

-Son unas bellas mujeres... solo que... hay una que me ha hecho perder la cabeza una noche como la de ayer...

Riza se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Ya no siga... es mejor que se vaya... esto me hace mal...

-Te amo... Riza Hawkeye... **-Caminó hacia la puerta- **-Ah... espero que... te guste el regalo Riza... **-Roy abrió la puerta y se fué-**

Y la Teniente había quedado ahi, sola y retumbando en su mente lo último que le dijo ese hombre... _"Te amo... Riza Hawkeye" ..._

**CONTINUARÁ... XDD**

Konnishiwa! aki toe otra vesss... como le enontraron?... pues dejen sus reviews XDD, eso es lo que mas me alenta a escribir.

Gracias a mi mana Mako, Misao Makimashi, Jun Tao Shinomori... y a todas las que han leído este fic. Ojalá pueda terminarlo pronto n n ... solo ustedes me hacen sentir feliz n.n ...

Si tienen reclamos... no son bienvenidos... solo las críticas buenas XDDDD... Broma ..U... se acepta cualkier crítica... pero constructiva nOn.

Tengo pensado terminar el Fic hasta el capitulo 7. Ya tengo todo armado. Lo quiero terminar y empezar otro de Roy&Riza. Además este es el primer Fic que escribo de esta serie. Es increíble lo mucho que me gusta T.T no puedo evitarlo...

Ahora si las dejo... cuidense chamacos y chamacas nOn!

Sayonara!

**ÂlçhêmîsT Çâgâllî**


	7. Regalos Inesperados

Hola n.n... Muchas gracias a todos lo que me han apoyado para hacer este fic. Son ustedes los queme dan ánimos para seguir. Al parecer haré mas capítulos porque... XD se me da la gana... jejeje... creo que le pondré mas drama a la situación de Roy&Riza... jijiji... Bueno aquí les va el 7to capitulo, espero que lo disfruten oOo! Y… no será el último…

**Chapter 7: "Regalos Inesperados"**

La Teniente se quedó perpleja al escuchar aquellas palabras.

"_Te amo..." _Fue lo único que se le quedó en mente. A pesar de recibir dos besos de él... Uno que le dio Roy y el otro que ella misma se lo dio, no tenía la situación muy clara. Ya no sabía si amarlo o no.

Nunca pensó que en sus 25 años de edad estaría en una situación amorosa. Por lo general, a ella le daba lo mismo eso de salir con hombres y divertirse -En el caso de Roy le gustaba salir con chicas-.

Luego de despertar de su pequeña sarta de pensamientos, se dio cuenta en el regalo del Coronel. No sabía si debía abrirlo o si debía tirarlo a la basura. Lo dejó en un cajón.

Eran ya las 1:30 PM y aunque para ella a esa hora debía comer algo, decidió no hacerlo. Estaba muy deprimida, más por los síntomas de resfriado, se sentía agotada y se encaminó a su habitación a descansar un poco.

"_Nunca debió pasar esto... no debí besarlo..."_

Mientras tanto, Roy iba caminando muy pensativo.

"_Habrá estado bien lo que le dije…, Claro que si…" _

Después de haber platicado con Riza en su apartamento, se dirigía al Cuartel General de Central. Había recordado que tenía trabajo que hacer (Ahora si que esta desesperado XD).

Mientras caminaba, vio un bar.

"_El trabajo puede esperar"_

-Oh… Coronel Mustang, que hace por aquí? **-Pregunta el dueño del bar-**

-Sírvame un trago… el más fuerte que tenga…

-Veo que no lo ha pasado muy bien Coronel… **-El cantinero le sirve su trago. Roy observa el vaso por unos momentos-**

-Quien sabe como lo estoy pasando… ni modo… **-Ríe un poco-** -La verdad es que ya no se que hacer con tantos problemas…

-Por los problemas de su trabajo dice?

-…… **-Roy no dijo nada y después respondió-** -Si… Problemas de trabajo… **-Toma su vaso-**

**--Oficina de Central—**

Los Militares estaban felices con sus regalos. Hughes con su portarretratos, Farman con su tintura XD, Fury con su ascenso (no me pregunten por qué se me ocurrió XD), a Havoc le regalaron un manual de "Como dejar de fumar en una semana" y al Mayor Armstrong… un espejo del tamaño de su corpulento cuerpo.

-Oigan… adonde fue el Coronel Mustang? **-Pregunta Fury-**

-Es cierto… hace un momento estaba aquí con nosotros **-Farman veía por toda la oficina por si lo encontraba-**

-Quizas ya fue de casería por ahí… **-Comentó Havoc, encendiendo un cigarro y no tomando en cuenta el libro XD-**

-De casería…? Explíquese Teniente…

-Ah… como no se da cuenta oficial Farman… "Mu-je-res"…. **–Les dice-**

-Yo digo que se fue a caminar por ahi... como nadie le dio un regalo se sintió mal… **-Repuso Breda. Estaba malhumorado, le habían regalado un libro de "Conozca la palabra Ejercicio"-**

-mmm… **-Se puso a pensar Hughes. Él había hecho que a ambos les tocara. Algo habrá salido mal?-** _"Que extraño… se supone que…" _-Alguien sabe donde esta la Teniente Hawkeye?

Hubo un silencio repentino.

-No se… ella aún no ha llegado… **-Dice Farman-**

-Por lo general ella siempre llega primero no? **-Dice Fury con preocupación-**

**---Alguien entra---**

-Lamento… haber llegado tarde…

-Teniente Hawkeye! **-Exclaman todos-**

-Pensábamos que le había sucedido algo **-Le saluda Farman con un saludo militar-**

-Si… usted siempre llega a la hora Teniente… **-Fury tambien le saluda-**

-Ah, tuve un pequeño inconveniente… no se preocupen **–Riza se sentó y dejo sus cosas. Hawkeye notó que Roy no estaba-** _"Adonde habrá ido a estas horas, se supone que debería estar aqui"_

Hughes se acercó a Riza cautelosamente, mientras los otros estaban burlándose y riéndose de los regalos de los demás.

-Disculpe Teniente…

-Ah… Dígame…

-Eh… anoche… yo la vi salir y detrás de usted, el Coronel Mustang la acompañaba…

-Que intenta decirme… **-Lo mira- **

-ahmm… este… yo… ejem **-Se aclara la garganta-** -Es que el día de hoy, Roy no se veía tan 'Alegre', que digamos…

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con el cambio de ánimo del Coronel, quizas tenga algún problema y no nos ha querido decir nada **-Le responde Riza muy seria-**

-Yo creo que si tiene que ver… **-Le termina de decir y se va. Riza no entendió lo último y le pareció sospechoso, pero lo dejo ahí-**

La tarde pasó rápidamente y nuestro Coronel no se había aparecido. Los militares ya empezaban a sacar sus conclusiones como por ejemplo "Estará con alguna chica"… "Con esto de seguro lo darán de baja"… "No se como pudo haber llegado a ese cargo"… y esas cosas.

Riza, la más preocupada de todos, trataba de no dejarse influenciar en aquellos comentarios de sus colegas. Sabía que algunas cosas eran cierto, pero aquellas palabras de amor pronunciadas por él no eran de broma. Decidió salir de la oficina a tomar aire fresco con su mascota.

Mientras caminaba, algunos de los militares se dirigían a un bar a relajarse un poco. Riza pensó que él podía estar ahí, pero no quiso ir, no le gustaban los lugares asi.

Se sentó en una banca, mientras observaba a Black-Hayate persiguiendo una mariposa.

-Me pregunto… Por qué lo hice… Tengo que admitir que, él es un hombre muy guapo… pero…

-Teniente Hawkeye!

-Teniente Coronel!... **–Se sorprende Riza al notar a Hughes detrás de ella XD- **-Me dio un susto… Se puede saber que es lo que hace, me esta espiando?

-Ahmm no… nada de eso… olvidó su arma en la oficina **-Se la entrega. Riza la recibe algo extrañada. Es raro ver que se le olvidase algo, sobretodo su arma-**

-Gra…cias… **-La recibe. Hughes se sienta a su lado y observa al cachorro-**

-Me preocupa…

-Quien?

-El Coronel… no ha llegado en toda la mañana y resto del día **-Pensativo-**

-Ustedes que son sus subordinados vayan a buscarlo… saben en que lugares suele ir siempre** -Saca un paño y empieza a pulir su arma. Hughes la mira extrañado. Esa no era la actitud de Riza Hawkeye, había algo diferente en ella-**

-Veo que… no está muy preocupada…

-El Coronel sabe lo que hace… ya es un hombre hecho y derecho…

-Quizás… no se preocupa porque… sabe lo que le sucedió… **-Riza se detiene de pronto en pulir su arma. Había dado en el clavo. Pero se dijo a ella misma que no saldría eso de su boca, y esperaba que Roy tambien lo hiciera-**

-No entiendo por qué me dice eso… **-Seguía puliendo su arma-**

-Usted es la mas cercana a Roy… por eso se lo digo… algo pasó anoche… estoy seguro….

-Piense lo que quiera… de todas maneras no ha sucedido nada **–guarda su arma-** … Black-Hayate! **-El cachorro se acerca a Riza y ésta lo carga en brazos-** -Debo ir a cumplir mi horario… disculpe…

Riza se retira y se dirige a la oficina. Maes seguía con sus dudas y sabía que algo había pasado.

-Claro Teniente jejeje vaya con cuidado n n…. Uh? **-Voltea a su derecha y ve a Roy Mustang caminando no muy bien que digamos- **-Roy? ... pero que ….

-Hughes-san! …. Hace cuanto que no te veía?... **–A Mustang se le notaba toda la cara roja por lo ebrio que estaba y caminaba mal (Ustedes saben XD…)-**

-Vamos Roy… solo nos viste esta mañana… después te nos desaparecistes… **-Hughes le toma el brazo de Roy y lo coloca alrededor de su cuello-**

-Uh?... de que hablas… cuando… los he visto … si es la primera vez que … los veo ahora **-Le responde con una cara de felicidad XD-**

-Ahhh **-Suspira el Teniente Coronel-** -Es mejor que no te presentes asi en la oficina… vayamos a tu casa…

-Ah? ... pero que dices… tengo papeles que firmar HIP! **-Le contradecía Roy tratando de ir en dirección al Cuartel General-**

-No no no…. Jejeje… te conozco y si vas armarás un gran alboroto…

Riza que llevaba en brazos a Black-Hayate, ladra en dirección hacia atrás y ella voltea, viendo a Roy como todo un borracho.

"_Sabía que había pasado a tomar a algún bar… como se le ocurre" _**-Su cachorro se suelta de los brazos de la rubia dirigiéndose donde estaban Hughes-san y el Coronel Mustang-** -Black-Hayate! **-Riza corrió tras el perro-**

-Que va… no haré HIP, nada malo Hughes… uh? **-Roy ve algo en el suelo que salta, lo ve borroso pero se da cuenta de que es el cachorro de Riza y éste le da una gran sonrisa-** -Black-Hayate!... HIP, como estas? Eh… **-Acaricia al cachorro en el mentón y el perrito mueve su cola con entusiasmo-**

-Ah… Disculpe Coronel… **-Riza llegó donde estaba ellos-**

-Teniente… usted no iba a trabajar en su turno? **-Le pregunta Maes curioso-**

-El cachorro se me escapó señor… y vine por él… **-Le explicó Riza como queriendo decir: "No es lo que usted piensa ¬¬". Roy tomó al cachorro en brazos y trataba de ponerse firme ante ella sin que notase que estuviera ebrio. Pero se le notaba todo lo contrario-**

-Riza… me alegro que haya venido… Tenga **–Mustang le pasa el cachorro y ella lo recibe-**

-Coronel… no lo veo… muy bien que digamos **-Lo observa-**

-Yo…. **–Se apunta con el dedo pulgar a si mismo- **-Me siento muy bien!

-Eso no es cierto… **-Riza baja al cachorro y éste se va a un árbol XD- **-Permítame ayudarle…

Hughes mira sorprendido a Riza, que hace un momento no le había importado que sucediera con Roy.

La chica coloca el brazo de Roy alrededor de su cuello, dirigiéndose hacia el apartamento del Coronel.

-Pero… pero que haces Hawkeye, hay trabajo que debo hace-

-Coronel… usted nunca trabaja en serio ni mucho menos si se encuentra ebrio… lo que hará si entramos a la oficina será que se pondrá a dormir con la resaca… **-Le contesta seria. Roy solo la observa y se queda callado-**

Hughes se queda ahí… (Estaba tocando el violín XD)

-Bah… pero que se traen estos dos… jejejeje… pero mi ideota ha funcionado! **-El teniente coronel se va silbando victorioso XD-

* * *

**

Los dos, Riza y Roy caminaban lentamente sin dirigirse la palabra. Ambos pensaban quizas en lo mismo.

_-"No puedo creerlo… Riza ayudándome a caminar por lo ebrio… que vergüenza…."_

_-"Sabía que el Coronel estaría en un lugar bebiendo… por eso no me alarme tanto en ir a buscarlo"_

Ya habían llegado al hogar del Coronel.

-Coronel… hemos llegado… me imagino que tiene las llaves no?

-Claro que las tengo…. **–revisa sus bolsillos y saca una pequeña llave. La introduce y la puerta se abre- **-Desea pasar? **-Al parecer, Roy ya no estaba tan ebrio-**

Riza se queda callada por un momento y después reacciona al notar la mano del Coronel tomando la suya.

-No la voy a estar esperando toda la tarde… **-Le dice y caminan a la entrada, pero Riza se detiene-**

-Coronel…

-Dígame…

-No debería tomárselo tan a pecho…

-Yo… ya dije lo que tenía que decirte… **-empuja mas la puerta- **-Va a querer entrar o no….

-No… tengo cosas que hacer… **-Le hace el saludo militar- **Nos vemos mañana Coronel… y… no se le ocurra ir ebrio al cuartel general…

-Lo tomaré como una orden suya Teniente… **-se acerca a ella y se despide con un beso en la mejilla- **

La Teniente no le dice y le hace nada a Roy. Después de que el Coronel cerró la puerta, ella se toco su mejilla. Se sentía como una quinceañera, al haber recibido un beso así de improvisto.

"_Ah… tan solo fue un simple beso en la mejilla…" _**-**Empezó a caminar hacia su apartamento con paso ligero.

Había recordado que el turno ya se le había pasado y tenía sus cosas en el cuartel, asi que regresó por ellas.

Riza al regresar se encontró con Edward, que se reía mucho. La chica se sorprendió al verlo con esa actitud.

-Edward-Kun… que haces aquí?

-Teniente Hawkeye!... o oU… ehmm yo…. **–Se pone muy nervioso- **-Pasaba por aquí y… me vino la melancolía jejeje **-Reía-**

-mmm… es extraño verte por aquí… y no creo que haya sido solo por la melancolía…

-Ahmm… es verdad… n nU…Bien… cuídese mucho, tengo que irmeee! **-Se va corriendo XD-**

-Que muchacho mas extraño….

Después de haber recogido sus cosas, salió de la oficina junto con su mascota. Cuando pasaba, algunos de los militares les deseaban "Feliz navidad" y ella decía lo mismo para todos…

Al salir, recibió uno que otro obsequio por parte de los funcionarios y de alguna secretaria del cuartel. (Seh… suena algo extraño verdad XD)

Llegando a su apartamento, se quitó la ropa para darse una buena ducha que le hacía falta.

Salió del baño, secándose su largo y rubio cabello con la toalla. Notó que Black-Hayate se había quedado dormido, asi que lo dejó sin cenar (XD el que pestañea pierde).

Se dirigió a su habitación y cerró las cortinas. De pronto recordó que en el cajón había guardado el regalo del Coronel. Lo sacó y lo abrió.

Era una preciosa gargantilla de plata y muy fina.

"_No sabía que al Coronel le gustasen estas cosas… uh" **-**_**Saco un pequeño papel del envoltorio-**

_Feliz Navidad Teniente Hawkeye…_

_Espero que en esta fecha esté con gran alegría y entusiasmo. No cambie nunca… ademas con usted me siento mucho mejor cuando debo trabajar en algún caso difícil._

_Gracias por el apoyo que me ha dado durante estos 4 años_

_Para que decirle "se despide de usted tu amigo secreto" si yo te entregué este regalo personalmente, espero le agrade, la verdad no sabía que era lo indicado para usted, no conozco mucho su vida privada._

_Se despide "Roy Mustang"_

_PD: Gracias por los guantes Teniente, tendré presente el consejo._

A la Teniente se le notó una ligera sonrisa de felicidad al leer la pequeña nota de Roy. Dejó la carta a un lado y se puso a mirar la gargantilla. En realidad era muy fina, se le notaban pequeños detalles, figuras etc.… (No se mucho de joyas pero imagínense que es una bonita XD).

Realmente la relación de ambos no iba muy bien. Aunque Roy le haya dicho que la amaba, Riza actuaba como si nada, como si hubiese sido cualquier orden militar.

Pero de lo que si sabemos es que ambos estan felices de haberse regalado algo.

Roy tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Con sus ojos cerrados se desabotonó la chaqueta azul y la dejó en el suelo, dejándose caer en el sillón.

-No… volveré a tomar de esa manera… **-Roy se colocaba su mano en la sien- **-Será mejor que…. Tome un baño…

* * *

**-Al día Siguiente- **(Seh… pasa todo muy rápido, es que necesito llegar a algo XD)

Roy Mustang se despertó muy temprano ese día. Se dio un buen baño (Yo me baño todos los días… quien no? XD) y se vistió elegantemente (Bueno, yo adoro a Roy con su traje militar XD, por eso lo describí asi).

**--Cuartel General de Central 7:30 am—**

-uh?... Por fin he llegado primero que todos…. **–Roy entra a la oficina y ve que no ha llegado nadie aún. Deja su abrigo negro en el perchero y su gorra, dirigiéndose a su escritorio habitual- **-Veamos…. **–Saca una pluma y busca algo de papel. ¿Estará pensando en firmarlos XD?- **

Pasan los minutos y Mustang estaba escribiendo algo dirigido a… No sabía muy bien como describirlo. Cogía una hoja, empezaba a escribir y su expresión en el rostro le indicaba que no le gustaba, arrugaba el papel y lo lanzaba al basurero y tomaba otra…

Así se la paso la media hora antes de las 8 am

-Al fin…. Creo que con esto bastará… **-Dobla el papel delicadamente para que no se arrugue, la coloca dentro de un sobre y la guarda en su cajón-**

-Ohayou! nOn **-Entraban Fury y Havoc, como siempre animosos-**

-Buenos días muchachos…. **–Los dos militares, de nuevo se sorprendieron con la llegada inesperada del Coronel tan temprano- **-Por que me miran asi…

-Taisa… o oU… dos días seguidos que llega temprano….! **–Exclama Fury-**

-Yo digo que se tomó algo… que empieza con "M" y termina con "S"…. (Significa: "M"ujere"S"… XD)

-No diga tonterías Teniente… Solo me he levantado temprano… es normal no? **-Les pregunta a los muchachos-**

-No es normal en usted Taisa…. o oU **-Responden al unísono. Roy voltea a otro lado-**

-Más les vale que hagan sus deberes si no quieren salir algo quemados…. **–Sacó sus manos de los bolsillos, colocándose sus guantes-**

-Ah… Hai… o oU…. **–Havoc y Fury se fueron a hablar a un rincón XD-**

-Que crees Fury…? No está actuando como realmente es **-Le susurra al Sargento-**

-No piense asi Teniente… o oU quizás ahora quiere ser el verdadero Coronel Mustang **-Le responde Fury susurrándole tambien-**

-Oigan! **-Entra desesperado Breda a la oficina-**

-Sucede algo malo?... **–Pregunta Roy-**

-Taisa… hay… hay….un sobre… que…

-Hable de una vez Teniente Breda!

**--Secretaría—**

Había una montonera de militares alrededor de una mesa viendo algo.

"Mírenlo!... pero que descarado es"

"Esa es mi novia…! Como pudo hacer algo asi"

"No puede ser… quiero ascender como él!"

-¡Que es lo que sucede aquí! **-Grita Roy furioso, pero no le hicieron caso, solo lo miraron con desprecio y siguieron viendo lo que tenía el sobre XD-**

-Taisa!

-Oficial Farman… pero que es todo este revoltijo?

-Mire esto… **-Farman le pasa un sobre-**

-uh? … **-Roy lo toma y lo voltea para ver el remitente y decía:**

_Feliz Navidad Coronel Mustang! Apuesto que con esto ascenderás de una vez jejejeje… aunque no pude sacar la foto que quería… de seguro con esto se te arruinará todo…_

_Adiós!_

_Edward Elric_

**-**HAGANE NO! **-Se oyó el grito en todo el cuartel de central- **-Devuelvanme todas esas fotografías… AHORA! **-Dijo Roy muy enfadado. Los militares le pasaron las fotografías de mala gana y las guardaba en el sobre-**

-Que piensa hacer Taisa?

-Oficial Farman… acompáñeme… **-Dice Mustang y se dirige a la oficina junto con Farman- **-Que no entre nadie hasta que les ordene… entendido?

-Hai! **–Dice el Sargento Fury y el Teniente Havoc-**

**-Llega Riza-**

-Buenos días… -**A su lado lo acompañaba Black-Hayate. Riza iba a abrir la puerta de la oficina pero fue detenida por Fury y Havoc- **-Que les pasa… no dejaran que entre?

-No es eso Teniente Hawkeye… -**Contesta Fury-**

-Es que el Coronel ha recibido un regalo de navidad algo… embarazoso y… **-Havoc decía en un tono gracioso, el cual a Riza no le pareció-**

-Explíquese… no estoy para bromas Teniente **-Dice molesta la rubia, en eso sale Roy con una gran sonrisa, seguido de Farman-**

**-**Eso es excelente… vayamos de inmediato… **-Roy se percata de Riza y le saluda amablemente- **-Buenos Días Teniente Hawkeye… **-La Teniente le da el típico saludo militar-**

-Buenos Días… Coronel Mustang… Se siente bien…? **Le preguntó la chica, claro… en el estado que estaba ayer XD. Roy la miró y le respondió calmadamente, después del mal rato que había pasado-**

-Si Teniente… gracias por preguntar… si me permite… **-Mirando a Farman- **-Tengo un asuntillo que arreglar… **-Se retiran-**

-No entiendo nada…. **–termina de decir y entra en la oficina-**

**--Secretaria—**

-Como que no se dio cuenta, no se explica eso!

-Calmese Taisa… **-Trataba Farman de calmar un poco a Roy, el cual estaba muy molesto con el acontecimiento XD-**

-Lo… lo siento mucho Coronel Mustang, no me percaté de que la carta estaba encima del escritorio, solo vine hasta el día de hoy **-Le explicaba la secretaria, que estaba muy nerviosa con las palabras de Roy-**

-Entonces alguien vino en la tarde a dejarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta? **-Preguntó Farman-**

-Como ya te explique Farman… Fue Hagane no… asi que yo tambien le haré un regalo inesperado. **–Dijo menos enfadado Mustang. Se disculpó con la secretaria y se marchó, seguido de Farman XD-**

**--Oficina—**

-Por que no me quieren contar lo que sucedió?

-Es que…. Teniente n nU, **-Le dice Havoc y en eso entran Mustang y Farman-**

-Está solucionado… ya lo arreglaré… **-Roy se va a su escritorio a sentarse y guarda la carta con las fotos en el cajón-**

Riza no entendió nada de lo que pasó hace un momento. Pudo observar a Roy muy serio, más de lo que se colocaba cuando llegaba a la oficina. Algo paso y nada bueno para él, se decía para ella misma. Siguió con su trabajo, sin importarle lo sucedido.

-Taisa… los documentos que tiene que firmar-

-Tome… llévelos al Cuartel General del Este… **-Le entregó a la rubia los papeles. Riza, sorprendida los aceptó sin poder creer lo que veía. ¿Roy está trabajando?... dios, va a llover XD-**

-Claro… enseguida los llevaré señor…. **–Riza sale de la oficina, sin poder creer lo que veía-**

-Ahhh…. Acaso no es este un hombre responsable con sus deberes? **-Sentado en su escritorio, apoya su cara en su mano y con cara de sueño. Todos sus subordinados lo miran extrañado- **-Uh?... Por que me miran asi?

-Nada nada…. O oUu… **-Dijeron todos y se pusieron a trabajar-**

"_Me las vas a pagar Hagane no… " _**-Pensaba Mustang para si XD, al parecer tenía un plan no muy bueno pero…- **_"La venganza es la venganza… aunque eso sea malo… pero que va, ese niño cabezota empezó con todo esto… ¬¬U"_

Por todo el cuartel se expandió el rumor de las fotografías inéditas del Alquimista de la Llama. Decían que habían visto las fotos, otros decían que era solo un comentario y que era algo para perjudicarlo a él para no llegar a ser Gran General (o Führer que es la misma wea XD… perdón).

Riza que se paseaba por los pasillos, escuchó el rumor y quedó pensativa. Decidió preguntarle personalmente.

"_Quizas no quiera decirme nada… sabiendo como es conmigo tratará de decirme otra cosa…" _-Con permiso Taisa-

-No tiene por qué decir eso Hawkeye…. Usted trabaja en esta oficina…- **-Le responde Roy con una sonrisa-**

-Ehmm yo tengo que ir a escoltar a una persona que me encargaron… con permiso Taisa! **-Dice Havoc nervioso, pero Mustang le da el permiso para salir y este se va XD-**

-Y… yo recordé que tengo unas fotos de…** -Roy le dio una mirada de "pocos amigos", no quería que Riza se enterara de las fotos, pero ya lo sabía XD- **-De mi Elisya jejeje… que aún no se las he mostrado a los demás… me voy! **-Hughes-san se fue seguido de Havoc-**

-Que les pasa a todo el mundo? **-Pregunta Roy-**

-Ah, Taisa, tengo que…. **–Breda no termina de hablar-**

-Si quiere marcharse hágalo de una vez… no tengo idea de lo que traman…**-dice algo molesto Roy, que ya empezaba a desesperarse. Volteó hacia la ventana con sus manos atrás. Breda se fue XD- -**Farman… usted…. Piensa quedarse?...

-Si Taisa… debo ir a arreglar algo con la secretaria…. **–Dice avergonzado. Roy lo miró extrañado- **

-Claro… vaya con calma… y suerte… **-Le sonríe y Farman se va todo rojo XD-**

**--Afuera de la oficina—**

-Jajajajaja…. El Coronel cree que Farman sale con la secretaria…

-No se burle Teniente Havoc… ya le llegará su próximo rechazo **–Le responde el canoso-**

-Perdón TT….

-Oigan que hacen afuera… **-Pregunta Fury que iba a entrar a la oficina, pero los muchachos lo detienen- **-Que… que hacen! ….

-Hughes-san, cree que algo pasa entre la Teniente Hawkeye y el Coronel Mustang **-Dice Havoc, sacando** **de su bolsillo un cigarro y tratando de encenderlo-**

-Que?... o oU

-A si es Sargento mayor…. **–Dice Hughes- **-Yo se que pasa algo entre ellos…. Lo se porque estoy casado con mi querida esposa y mi linda hija Elisya-Chan!... **–Grita muy fuerte y los demás le tapan la boca XD- **-mmm… mmm… x xU

-Cállese Teniente Coronel…! **-Le susurra Farman-**

-Si el Coronel nos descubre que lo espiamos TT… nos va regañar…

-Calma Fury… el no se dará cuenta… **-Le responde Havoc con seguridad-**

**--Dentro de la Oficina—**

-Bien… Teniente…?

-Uhm? **-Ella leía un libro-**

-No cree que sin los muchachos todo es mas tranquilo?... **–Le pregunta Roy desde su escritorio y observándole sin que ella se percatara- **

-Pues si… esta todo en calma… los noté muy extraños a todos el día de hoy… **-Dijo y se acordó del rumor de las fotografías- **

-Si? …. Ejem… yo… los vi que actuaban normal… **-Respondió, Roy nervioso, sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor-**

-Taisa… en los pasillos… escuché algo de unas-

-No es cierto! …**-Dijo antes de que terminara de decir Riza-**

**-Afuera de la oficina-**

_**-**No es cierto! _**-Se escuchó de afuera, donde nuestros queridísimos militares escuchaban la charla de la Teniente y el Coronel-**

-Nunca había escuchado al Coronel tan nervioso… o oU **–Exclamó Fury-**

-Lo mas extraño, es que con la Teniente se comporta diferente que con nosotros…

-Jejeje… Teniente Havoc… **–Hughes se les acerca y les dice en voz baja- **eso es porque Roy esta "enamorado"

-QUEEEE? O o… **-Dijeron todos y se abrió la puerta, dejando al descubierto a los subordinados de Roy XD-**

-Como ya sabes Hawkeye… no te puedes fiar de todos tus subordinados… **-Dice Mustang muy serio, viendo las caras de sus hombres asustados XD- **-Que estan haciendo muchachos?... no que tenían muchas cosas que hacer?

Los militares no le dijeron nada. Roy esperaba una explicación de parte de ellos, pero se veían tan nerviosos que los dejó ahí.

-Vayan a hacer sus deberes y dejen de estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas... **–Les dice saliendo de la oficina, seguido de Riza-**

-Yo digo que el Coronel no está enamorado como dice el Teniente Coronel ¬¬U **-Dijo Havoc mirándolo mal, al igual que todos. Claro, Roy se enfadó con todos y por culpa de Hughes-**

**--Pasillo—**

-Ah es cierto… Muchas gracias por su regalo Coronel…

-Uh, ah… no se preocupe… es un obsequio… al menos de algo que sirva el salario militar… **-Dice graciosamente, Riza que iba detrás de él sonríe con el comentario-**

-No diga eso… un regalo es algo importante… sobre todo la persona que lo recibe **–Roy se quedó pensativo con lo que le dijo Riza.- **-Bueno… tengo que hacer algo importante Taisa… con permiso….

Se quedó ahí en el pasillo, viéndola caminar… parecía hipnotizado… hasta que

-Taisa? o oU…

-FURY!... no me asuste quiere Sargento?... –**Dijo algo tenso-**

-Eh… no lo asusté… solo le dije Tais-

-Lo que sea… **-Empieza a caminar seguido de él- **_"Como sea… Tengo que pensar bien en el regalo perfecto para Hagane no"_

Ya era tarde, y nuestros queridísimos militares debían irse a sus casas. Havoc invitó a sus amigos al bar, incluyendo al Coronel, pero sorpresivamente dijo que no, que tenía otras cosas que hacer. ¿Qué otras cosas mas importantes que beber alcohol y coquetear con mujeres. Todos se preguntaban eso. Hughes sospechaba mucho de la relación que había entre ellos y asegura que algo pasó (No es porque sea metiche, no tengo la culpa que a él le guste investigar XDD), Pero nadie le cree al Teniente Coronel.

Hughes vio que Roy ya estaba ordenando sus cosas para retirarse.

-Coronel… lo acompaño? **-Roy se estaba colocando la chaqueta negra y lo miró algo extrañado-**

-Claro… como guste…

Salieron del Cuartel, caminando muy despacio. No hablaron durante un buen rato, hasta que Roy rompió el silencio.

-Pasa algo?...

-Uh?... no nada… jejeje… Roy… porque llegaste ebrio ayer?... beber en el día no es tu estilo…

-Hay algunas veces que deseas no saber nada… pues… esa tarde me pasó… no tiene nada de malo Hughes… **-caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos-**

-Es Riza verdad… no finjas… **–A Roy se le formó un nudo en la garganta al escucharle decir eso. Demoró en contestarle-**

-No se de que hablas…**-Roy negó lo que Hughes creía. Pensó que Riza tambien trataría de ocultarlo-**

-mmm… sabes… ella respondió lo mismo que tú…

-Obviamente porque no sabía de que le hablabas… es normal… **-Hughes calló un momento y recordó algo-**

-Cierto… que harás respecto a las fotografías… **-Al Coronel se le notó una ligera vena en su sien-**

-… #¬¬ ya me encargaré de eso… tengo un regalo para él también… tendrás que ayudarme con esto Hughes…

-Claro… soy tu mano derecha… n n … dime que planeas… le harás una visita a Hagane no?

-mmm… no… como te dije, tengo un regalo para el… **-Roy se detuvo recordando algo- **-Olvidé algo en la oficina…

-El que?... Roy…. Adonde vas? **-Se dio media vuelta y se devolvió a Central-**

-Se me olvidó algo… regreso enseguida…

-Pero… que va… siempre que dice "Regreso enseguida" no vuelve ¬¬U… mejor me voy a ver a mi querida Elisya-Chan… aquí voy! **-Se va corriendo a su casa XD-

* * *

**

Roy se devuelve a central a buscar lo que había escrito en la carta esta mañana.

-Donde dejé esa carta… **-Buscaba en todos los cajones pero no la encontraba-** -Ah… aquí esta… **-Se la guarda rápidamente en su bolsillo y sale de la oficina.-**

Ya era algo tarde por lo que pudo notar Roy en su reloj de plata.

De pronto, ya estaba en frente de la casa de la Teniente Hawkeye… no sabía si debía tocar o no.

-Y si… me rechaza?... no… ella me ama… estoy seguro de eso **-Sacó la cara de su chaqueta y la introdujo por debajo de la puerta- **-Solo espero que… sirva de algo… **Se retiró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y caminando sin rumbo fijo- **_"Ahora solo debo preocuparme en dejar en ridículo a ese cabezota de Hagane no.. me las pagará muy caro… je… no eres el único que hace bromas pesadas"_

**26 de Diciembre**

Ese día amaneció muy nublado, pareciera que ya llovería, aún así, Riza debía levantarse. Su mascota, como todas las mañanas le lamía su pié para que le diera de comer.

-Ya… ya voy… **-Riza se levanta de apoco y se dirige a la cocina. Pasando por el pasillo, notó algo tirado a la entrada de la puerta- **-Uh?... que es eso?... **–Tomo el sobre- **-Pero quien… **-Lo abre- **-Que… es esto… imposible…

**Continuará…**

Holaaaaaa XDDD como le hayaron?... bueno, malo, regular… pss ahí vean. Aunque en el capitulo anterior dije que lo iba a terminar en este… pues… n nU … resulta de que se me olvidó aclarar un enigma con respecto a las fotografias que Edo sacó XD… espero que les haya gustado el capi. Si no me equivoco, el prox si será final… y uno BIEN largo jejejejeje

Agradecer a los Reviews:

**Tao Jun Shinomori:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo XD y por tus comentarios. Tambien por ayudarme en algunas cosillas n n

**RockbellWinry:** Chuui! n n7… gracias por leer mi fic TT me alegro de que le guste… siga leyendo que encontrará muchas cosas mas

**M.Shiteru: **Holass XD pues claro… a Roy no le saldrá tan fácil ganarse el corazon de Riza. Tendrá que luchar por ella XDD… sigue leyendo y gracias

**Chayo: **Hallo! XD… que bueno que leíste los capis de mi fic XD (Nah los leiste en mi casa pero weno no importa XD). Cuando tenga el prox. Obviamente te invitaré otra vez n n… gracias!

**Misao Makimashi: **Mana… ute nunca cree en verdad que escribo esto TT… weno XD con tal de que ute sea feliz como una lombriz tai en XD… graxi po leer nwn… la keroo oOo!

Eso y Ha né!

**ÂlçhêmîsT Câgâllî**


	8. Inquietud

Bien bien…. TT perdón por haberlos hecho esperar mucho… Me formatearon la PC y todo el Cáp. 8 había quedado ahí dentro… Gomen nasai xD pero aquí les traigo el 8vo cap que me costo mucho reescribirlo ;x; … asi que no les molesto mas y lean (A ver… creo que esto era lo que recordaba xD)

Por si las moscas xD:

"_Lalalalala" _(Letras cursivas pensamientos o flash back's)

En el cap anterior xD:

-Ya… ya voy… **-Riza se levanta de apoco y se dirige a la cocina. Pasando por el pasillo, notó algo tirado a la entrada de la puerta-** -Uh?... que es eso?... **–Tomo el sobre-** -Pero quien… **-Lo abre-** -Que… es esto… imposible…

Ahura si con el fic xD:

* * *

**Chapter 8: Inquietud**

Riza no podía ver lo que creía. Su mascota estaba a su lado molestándole el pantalón de la pijama, pero ella no le hacía caso.

Se dirigió a la cocina a hacerse su desayuno (y el de su mascota xD)

Después de unos minutos fue a darse una ducha (como cada mañana….), se colocó su uniforme y se dirigió a Central como cada mañana. Caminaba a paso ligero, quería llegar luego.

Roy también se levantó temprano esa mañana, se dio un buen baño y se dirigió a su habitación a vestirse. Mientras se colocaba su camisa, observaba una fotografía de sus subordinados, sobretodo a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Se detuvo un poco y tomo el cuadro con la imagen dentro.

"_Riza… Como puedo hacerte entender…." _-Dejó sus pensamientos aún lado y siguió vistiéndose…- (Nah no se crean de que escribiré mas xD)

Salió muy apresurado. Hacía mucho frío, asi que se colocó sus guantes, los cuales le hicieron recordar a la persona que se los obsequió…

Riza iba demasiado apurada para tratarse de solo una carta. Al Doblar una esquina se tropieza con alguien, tirando al suelo un montón de papeles.

-Lo lamento mucho… Hawkeye…? **-Roy se quedó un buen rato mirándola hasta que reaccionó cuando ésta le llama por su rango militar-**

-Taisa… ahh… no se preocupe… **-Empieza a recoger los papeles y Roy la ayuda-**

-No hay problema… fue mi culpa después de todo… **-El Coronel le iba pasando hojas- **-Tan temprano al trabajo?...

-Siempre he salido a esta hora señor… pero para usted esto no es muy normal que digamos…. **–Ambos terminan de recoger las hojas. Roy amablemente le ayuda con la mitad de ellos- **-ah… y estos papeles son los que debe terminar el día de hoy…

-Ah… claro… ejem… lo haré en cuanto llegue **–Roy se aclara la garganta para disimular de que "no haré tal cosa" XD-**

Ambos militares llegaron a Central. Roy invitó a Riza a tomar desayuno con él. La Teniente le decía que no tenía hambre pero el Coronel le insistía. Fue tanto lo que Roy le dijo que la rubia aceptó la invitación de éste.

-Es la última vez que le hago caso en algo asi… yo puedo tomar desayuno sola…. **–Riza jugaba con la cuchara de su taza, viendo el líquido humeante-**

-Eso quiere decir que si tenía hambre… **-Tomó la taza y la dirigió a su boca. Riza lo miró un poco enfadada…-**

-Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra…. Y además… creo que **–Se detuvo un poco y volvió a hablar- **… -Me gustaría que nos dejáramos de conversar tan amenamente Coronel

Roy sintió ese comentario como un balde de agua muy fría. ¿Por qué le hará dicho algo así?...

"_Riza… dime que esto no es verdad…. Por que me dices eso?" _-A que se refiere… creo que no la comprendo del todo…

-Usted debe saberlo mejor que yo…Hoy en la mañana… recibí una carta… -**Roy imaginó de que se podría tratar aquel contenido… sería lo que él le había escrito. Unas cuantas palabras salidas desde el fondo de su corazón, para recibir quizás de ella algún perdón por lo mujeriego y lo poco que toma enserio su trabajo… pero el rostro de la chica no mostraba felicidad o gusto por eso. A Roy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. **_"La carta con esas fotografías las guardé en mi oficina… asi que nadie las pudo haber sacado.." _

-Ah… ya veo…. **–Se puso serio de pronto- **-Tiene algún problema con eso?...

-El problema no soy yo Coronel… Es usted… **-Riza le contesta con un tono mas frío que un témpano- **-Siempre… le escucho decir que cambiará…. Pero nunca lo hará… usted es un mujeriego y siempre le ha gustado salir con varias chicas….

-Espere un segundo Teniente… que me está tratando de decir-

-Esto!... **–Roy no termina de decir su oración y Riza saca de su bolsillo una carta, que se abrió y salieron en evidencia lo que ella le decía- **-No me vaya a decir que esto es mentira….

Mustang queda atónito con ver aquellas fotos en las manos de su subordinada. Ella lo miraba enfadada y a la vez cuando hablaba se notaba debilidad en su voz. Ya no podía decirle que eso no era verdad, sería estarle mintiendo delante de ella. Roy puso cara de "me rindo". Quería explicarle que eso no tiene ninguna importancia, que eran chicas con las cuales salió alguna vez, pero que nunca más las ha vuelto a ver. Pero viendo su rostro, viendo el rostro de aquella mujer, del cual él se enamoró y que había jurado nunca mas hacerle daño, lo miraba con desprecio, incluso llegó a pensar que le dispararía en ese momento.

Roy colocó sus manos en la mesa, viendo aquellas "fotografías" que supuestamente "había guardado" con seguridad.

"_Pero como si… yo… "_

-Esto ya no tiene ninguna explicación… déjeme en paz y no me vuelva a hablar…. **–Riza se levanta y derrama un poco de café de su taza- **

-Espere… déjeme explicarle… esto no-

-No siga… ya se lo que me tratará de decir… **-Se detiene dándole la espalda- **-No me vuelva a dirigir la palabra… siempre y cuando solo sea de trabajo….. **–Se marchó, dejando a un Roy Mustang destruido-**

La mañana avanzaba de apoco, a pesar de que no se notaba mucho por el día nublado. Roy tomó su café habitual, pero esa mañana le sabía mas amargo que de costumbre.

Se dirigió a la oficina, encontrándose con Riza. Ella leía un libro, cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta dirigió la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, la desvió a su libro nuevamente. Roy dio un suspiro y se sentó en su escritorio. Se le notaba serio. Muy serio. Pensaba en como esas fotografías llegaron a sus manos. Abrió el cajón donde las había guardado, pero se encontró con la carta original que él había escrito para ella

"_Roy Mustang… eres un verdadero estúpido…" _**-Depositó la carta en un cenicero, chasqueó sus dedos y la carta se consumía de apoco-**

¿De que le servía tener la carta? Ahora de nada… estaba totalmente destrozado. Quería gritar, su alma quería gritar, quería borrar el error que cometió. No podía creer que su propia subordinada le había hecho la ley del hielo. Y eso que él era el superior aquí. Pero no podía hacer nada ya. Estaba todo desecho y Riza se sentía como una tonta al haberle creído tanto a él.

Pasaban los minutos y los demás soldados llegaban. Havoc con su siempre cigarro en la boca, Breda quejándose de que la entrada es muy temprano y Farman le contradecía, puesto que ellos son militares. Fury llegó llorando, porque su ascenso solo fue una broma de alguien. Hughes-san llegó feliz como de costumbre, con nuevas e innovadoras fotos de su hija Elysia. El solo hecho de que Hughes haya dicho "Fotografías", a Roy le pareció como si todo el mundo se hubiera enterado en la situación amorosa que estaba pasando. Colocó una cara irritante y le dio con fuerza a la pagina del periódico "Central Times".

Riza miraba de reojo a su Coronel. Lo veía bastante molesto y preocupado. _"Esto no es nada con lo que acabo de ver de usted…. " _

Roy seguía leyendo el periódico, pero el reloj de la oficina sonó indicando las 8:00 am. Había que empezar a trabajar. El Coronel 'odiaba' de alguna forma el tener que firmar papeles.

"_Ascenderé mas pronto, por favor, he estado haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo….."_

"_No diga eso Coronel… si usted quiere… conseguir un puesto en donde no tenga que matar o hacer alguna misión de ese grado, póngase a firmar esos papeles"…._

"_Ahh….." **-Suspira- **"De todas maneras… me gusta permanecer aquí… Sobretodo con su agradable compañía" **–Riza se sonrojó y volteó a otro lado-**_

"_Concéntrese en su trabajo" **-Fue lo único que le dijo-**_

En la oficina de Central todo estaba normal. Roy trabajaba (Ejem… eso no es normal xD), quizás lo hacía porque se sentía tonto al haberle entregado la carta equivocada. Riza supervisaba si su superior realizaba su trabajo por completo, esta vez no lo apuntaba con su arma. Le planteaba miradas penetrantes hacia Roy y éste hacía como si ella no existiera.

Pero no podía, de alguna manera sentía su presencia. No como una persona que anda por ahí viéndolo todo, sino, que como la mujer que había cautivado su corazón. Sentía nerviosismo hacia su propia teniente.

"_Vamos Mustang… solo te está vigilando como siempre lo hace…" _**-Escribía algo en esos papeles xD-**

Los militares –Fury, Farman, Breda, Hughes y Havoc- los miraban de manera extraña…

-Saldré a tomar aire fresco…. **–Se levantó Roy de su asiento y Salió de la oficina, seguido por Hawkeye, que por casualidades se dirigía hacia la misma dirección que él-**

Hubo un rotundo silencio en la oficina, hasta que Fury, ingenuo (Y lindo xD) pregunto.

-Ehmm… que esta pasando aquí? o oU…

-Sargento… usted nunca se da cuenta de nada eh? **–Havoc sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla, pero Hughes se la quitó- **-Q-que hace Teniente Coronel?

-Está fumando demasiado… jejeje **-Hughes se la guardó en su bolsillo- **

-Pe-pero esa cajetilla es mía… devuélvamela! **-Havoc comenzó a seguir al T.C por toda la oficina, como si se tratara de "atrápame si puedes" xD-**

-Hey Teniente Havoc, contrólese… parece un niño… **-Farman lo detiene de los brazos-**

-Suélteme Farman! **-Trataba de safarse-**

-Lo viera el Coronel… de seguro lo degrada… **-Breda también se integró a la conversación-**

-Oigan… ya se lo que pasa… o oU… **-Dice Fury y le brillan los anteojos- **-El Coronel y la Teniente estan…. Estan… no puede ser!...

-Ahmm **-Hughes comienza a hablar- **-Solo estan algo peleados…

-Y por que?... ellos siempre se llevan bien no? **–Pregunta Farman-**

-Bueno pero hay veces que los 'mejores amigos' pelean … **-Explicó Hughes-**

-Aun no entiendo por qué el Coronel y la Teniente están enojados **–Fury se sienta y ordena lo que había de papeles en su escritorio-**

-Ah… yo creo que… **-Havoc toma una silla y se (ahh que no adivinan XD) sienta-**

Se escucha en los pasillos una discusión…

-Taisa… debería darle vergüenza… usted ya debería haber terminado sus deberes y ni si quiera se digna a mirarlos… **-Le reclama Riza, que iba detrás de su superior-**

-Teniente no me obligue a hacer algo que no quiero, eso puedo dejarlo para otro día. Además… algún día lo terminaré… **-Mustang le respondió también golpeado-**

-Si… pero su trabajo es ver que hace el suyo… entienda-!

-No me apresure quiere Teniente!... hago lo que puedo…

-No pierda tiempo en cosas que no valen la pena… **-Riza se adelanta, dejando a Roy atrás-**

-E-Espere Teniente…. Que me quiso decir con eso!

-Usted ya esta grande como para explicarle con todo y detalle no? **-Estaban afuera de la oficina y nuestros queridísimos militares, escuchando con un vaso pegada a la oreja y a la puerta la conversación 'no tan' privada de Roy y Riza-**

-Que hacen! **-Susurra Farman, que trataba de no estar entre ellos escuchando xD-**

-Shiit!... están peleándose! **-Le respondió Havoc, que recuperó su cajetilla y fumaba-**

-No sea tonto Teniente… **-Le corrige Hughes- **-Se lanzan palabras de amor… **-Un fondo de corazones alrededor del Teniente Coronel-**

-…. ¬ ¬U … Claro… y yo soy el Fhürer… **-Havoc le responde molestándolo-**

-El Coronel se va a enfadar con ustedes muchachos… TT … despéguense de la puerta…

-No te preocupes Fury…. **–El rubio tabaquero le guiña un ojo y Fury se puso azul xD-**

**Afuera…**

-No quise decir nada… solo dije que se concentre mas en su trabajo que en pensar con que chica salir… **-Riza toca la manilla de la puerta de la oficina pero no la abre. Los militares (del otro lado XD), estaban nerviosos. El único que se quedó escuchando fue Hughes y los demás regresaron a sus puestos-**

**Dentro… (Que ocio XD)**

-Teniente Coronel… sálgase de ahí o oU … **-Farman le decía desde su escritorio, pero él no hacía caso de nada xD-**

-Aun no!... tendrán que creerme que algo paso entre ellos.. jejejeje

**Afuera…**

-Pero con que derecho me dice eso Teniente… Yo he sido muy bueno con usted-

-¡No es cierto!... **–Grita Riza y Roy se calla de inmediato- **-No es cierto… **-Susurra- **-Yo ya no se si puedo confiar mas en usted…

Roy también habla bajo.

-Puedo explicarlo… si me dejaras…. **–El Coronel se coloca detrás de Riza susurrándole al oído, tocando su mano que estaba en la perilla de la puerta-**

-No tengo nada que escuchar de usted… con lo que vi me basta y me sobra… **-Siguen hablando bajito xD-**

**Adentro… XD**

_-"Uh?... no escucho nada de nada" **–**_**Pensaba Hughes que giraba el vaso de vidrio que tenía como audífonos-**

-Hey… no cree que ya es suficiente?... de seguro no hay nada entre ellos y simplemente es una pelea de colegas… **-Le pregunta Breda, pero Hughes seguía pegado a la puerta-**

-Si… estoy de acuerdo con usted Teniente… **-Contesta Farman- **-Solo es una pelea de amigos….

-De muy buenos amigos o oU **-Dice Fury- **-Ellos cuando hablan o se miran… lo hacen de una manera diferente…

-Oh… desde cuando tan observador Sargento Mayor… **-Lo elogia Havoc XD- **

-Pero ahora la Teniente Hawkeye actúa de manera diferente hacia el Coronel… **-Farman se levanta de su asiento- **-De seguro vio….. **–De repente la cara del Sub-oficial cambia radicalmente al recordar aquel incidente de _Hagane no_ xD-**

-Uh? … dijo usted algo Farman? **-preguntó Havoc, volado con su cigarro- **

-No… nada….

Hughes se aburre de escuchar con su "súper-hiper-mega" micrófono (Seamos sinceros… solo era un estúpido vaso xD), y se sienta algo decepcionado.

-Sucedió algo Teniente Coronel? **-Preguntó Havoc-**

-Nah… no escucho nada…. Parece como si… hablaran de algo que sucedió… pero NO SE QUE SUCEDIÓ! **–Grita un poco enfurecido-**

-AHHH! … no nos grite! O ó **-Le reclamó Breda-**

Entra Roy, acompañado de la Teniente Hawkeye. Ambos muy serios. El rostro de Riza mostraba que había estado llorando. Fury se dio cuenta primero (Y eso que le dicen que es poco observador xD).

El Coronel estuvo sentado en su escritorio, viendo trabajar a cada uno de sus subordinados. Todos estaban concentrados en lo suyo, menos él. Sólo se dedicaba a leer o simplemente se paseaba por la oficina…

Riza se encargaba de ordenar los papeles para que Roy los firmara, aunque eso de firmar papeles era algo imposible para él.

Tenía sus pensamientos en otro lado ahora… Como explicarle a Riza que ella era la única mujer con quien verdaderamente se ha sentido mejor… que es la única que lo puede comprender y entender… y la única mujer que lo ama como realmente es…

De repente recordó que tenía que enviarle su "regalo" a Fullmetal. Se levantó y salió de la oficina.

-Tengo unos asuntos que atender… encárguense de lo demás..

-Hai! **-Dicen Havoc y los demás militares. Riza solo hace un saludo militar pero no le dice nada y se sienta nuevamente-**

**Afuera (De la oficina XD)**

"_Riza….por que no quieres escuchar mis argumentos? … si yo te amo…"

* * *

_

"**El regalo de Edward"**

En otro lugar (Rizembull)…

-EDO!... te ha llegado correspondencia…! Baja de inmediato.. si quieres que-

-Ya!.. ya voy… no quiero que me vuelvas a golpear con esa llave inglesa ¬¬U **-Edo bajando a la velocidad de una pulga..**

-Edo: hey hey! ¬¬ que dijiste?

-Alchemist-Cagalli: yo?... nada o oU

-Edo: mas te vale que corrijas eso

-Alchemist-Cagalli: corregir que? ¬¬U … sigámosle…

Edward bajaba "Lo mas rápido" que podía ….

-Correspondencia dices…. Y que es…?

-Edo ¬¬ se supone que tu debes abrirlo… ten! **-Winry le pasa el paquete con fuerza-**

-Auch… siempre eres asi de ruda … ¬¬… uh veamos… dice… ahhh! **-Alphonse llega asustándolo de pronto-**

-Nii-san!... un paquete sorpresa!... ábrelo! **–Aru gritaba de felicidad y Edo no se veía muy contento que digamos-**

-….Oe oe… que no estoy de humor ahora Aru! **-Le grita- **-Se ve sospechoso…

-Pero ábrelo … la curiosidad me mata nii-san… vamos.. no seas asi… ándale… ábrelo…. Nii-san date prisa… **-Aru tironeaba de Edo xD- **-Puede ser cualquier cosa inesperada… si.. Ábrelo…

-…. Aru... ¬¬

-Nii-san ábrelo…. n nU …Te estas demorando mucho… veamos que hay dentro vamos….

-…. u ú…. Aru… **-Alphonse aún seguía como un niño pequeño tironeando de su hermano-**

-Si no lo abres lo abriré yo nii-san…. Date prisa… ABRELOO! O

-AAAAAAH! CALLATE ARUPHONSE! O ó

-Ha-hai….((o o)) …. **–Temblaba- **-Por que me gritaste?

-AHHH cállate… tu empezaste todo… ¬o¬U déjame en paz quieres… o oU **-Edo ya no tenía el paquete sino Winry que se lo había quitado sin que él no se diera cuenta XD- **-Winry!... devuélveme eso ahora!

-Veamos que hay dentro!

-Yo también quiero ver Winry-san! **-Dijo Aru, que se acercaba donde Win y el paquete "extraño"-**

-Oigan! Eso es leer correspondencia ajena! Devuélvanmelo ahora! ¬¬!

-A ver… dice: **-Leía Aru-**

_Para el señor Edward Elric "Alquimista Nacional" o debo decir, señor perro de los Militares _

-De quien será… **-Pregunta Winry confundida-**

-No lo se… o oU **-Aru mirando a Winry. A Edo se le notaba una vena gigante XD- **-Nii-san y tu sabes?..

-grrr…. Claro que si… déjenme ver! **-El rubio se puso entre medio de los dos chicos y abrió el paquete…-**

-Es….o oU

-Un… o oU** -Dijo Winry-**

-UNIFORME MILITAR ! oOó! **-Grito Edo enfurecido, que escarbaba mas en la caja por si encontraba algo mas- **-Aquí hay algo!...

-Léelo o oU **-Dijeron Winry y Aru-**

_Hagane no… espero que te agrade mi obsequio… _

_Lo lamento… pero esa es el n° mas pequeño que había para ti… pero supongo que no se te hará problemas, ya que eres "pequeño"_

-AAAAH! …. ESE CORONEL ME LAS PAGARÁ LA PROXIMA VEZ!

* * *

**Cuartel General De Central**

-Que tenga un buen fin de semana…

-Gracias… **-Dice Riza, despidiéndose de Havoc- **

-Ah…

-Sucede algo Teniente? **-Pregunta la rubia al percatarse de que le quería preguntar algo-**

-Pues… es que… como se nos hizo una costumbre verla cerca del Coronel… me pareció extraño que él no la acompañase el día de hoy…

-No tengo todo el tiempo para estar con él… ustedes también son sus subordinados **-Empezó a caminar y Havoc la seguía-**

-Pero… el Coronel confía mucho más en usted que en nosotros… Siempre acude a usted cuando él tiene algún problema, o me lo va a negar Teniente Hawkeye?

Riza cerraba sus ojos como diciendo que "no es cierto… no es verdad.."

-Que mas le puedo decir para que me crea…. Mmm … ah… el Coronel cuando quiere que alguien lo acompañe, por lo general siempre se lo pide a usted…

-Tengo que aceptarlo… es una orden de mi superior… **-Le contesta algo fría. Havoc, quería conseguir otra respuesta de sus labios-**

-Veamos**…-Se cruza de brazos mientras caminaba a un lado de Riza-** -Puede que no lo notemos… pero cuando a usted se le hace tarde y no llega, el Coronel siempre pregunta que le ha sucedido o "a donde esta la Teniente Hawkeye"

Riza se detuvo en seco y Havoc se sobresaltó

-Teniente…. **–Dice al final Riza-**

-Dígame! **-Jean se coloca firme ante ella, pero se da cuenta de que Riza esconde la mirada y solo se le ven sus rubios cabellos tapársela- **-Le sucede algo?... no me asuste

-Podemos hablar un momento… necesito desahogarme… **-dice y comienza a caminar nuevamente. Havoc, no entendiendo nada la sigue-**

Roy ya había salido y estaba camino a un bar cercano. (Lo que es la vida de un militar XD)

-Veamos… Hughes me dijo que lo esperara 10 min. Pero se ha demorado bastante… que demonios le habrá pasado…. **–Decía inquietante el Alquimista Flame, viendo su reloj de plata que marcaban las 8:00 PM exactos-**

Guarda su reloj y decide esperar un poco mas, cuando ve salir a la Teniente Hawkeye. A Roy se le nota una ligera sonrisa al verla.

"_Bien.. Hughes si no llegas iré con Riza…. Uh?" _

Mustang se percata de que Riza no va sola… sino que acompañada de Havoc. Que significaba esto…

-Riza… y Havoc? … no puede ser… a donde iran a esta hora **-Se esconde detrás de un árbol y los ve pasar- **-Los seguiré… -Roy empieza a caminar lentamente cuando….

-ROY! Hey! Espérame **-Hughes salía del cuartel a toda prisa-**

-Shiiit!... calla!

-Pero que pasa?... no querías ir a un bar… pues vayamos…. **–Dice Hughes animoso-**

-Mira eso… **-Roy hace un gesto con la cara para que éste vea a la pareja-**

-Que estas tratando de decir Roy…. Que Havoc… y … Riza….

-No lo se… pero… los seguiremos….

-QUE?... estas loco… yo investigo… no ando husmeando por ahí ¬¬

-Es lo mismo que siempre haces…. Te lo ordeno… sígueme y cúbreme… entendido? **-Roy sale sigilosamente de aquel árbol-**

-Estas cada vez peor… - -U

CONTINUARÁ….

Holaaa! Tanto tiempo verdad? XDD… lo siento… formatearon mi pc… TT.. pero aki ta el 8vo cap… espero que les haya gustado… espero reviews como siempre... se que el capi esta algo corto pero eso es lo que pude recordar XDD...weno arigatou y sayonara!

**Actualizado 2006-04-09**

**Hime-Cagalli-Alchemist**


	9. Persecusiones

Hola… n nU … muchas gracias por todos los Reviews TT… (kiero llegar a los 90 por lo menos XDDD)… se que el regalo de Edo no fue muy "gracioso" - -U pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió XD… weno… aquí les va el chap 9 de este fic que se suponía debía terminarlo en navidad XDDDDDDDD…. Pues me pasé y me emocioné con esta pareja n nU … no les molesto aqui esta

* * *

**Chapter 9: Persecuciones **

Roy vio como Riza y Havoc caminaban "animosamente" y hablando quizás que cosas. Al Coronel le hervía la sangre, mientras que Hughes estaba algo nervioso con ver la actitud de su amigo.

Cuando vieron que ellos salieron del cuartel, Roy salió sigilosamente de su escondite (era un tonto árbol ¬¬), seguido del Teniente Coronel.

-Sígueme... **–Antes de que siguiera caminando Roy, Hughes le toma la chaqueta-** -Que haces!

-Roy… por qué te preocupa tanto Riza… ella es una mujer libre… **-Lo empieza a molestar y Roy se avergonzó, escondiendo su leve rubor mirando hacia otro lado-**

-No se a que te refieres… **-Coloca sus manos en los bolsillos-**

-Vamos… tu crees que no me he dado cuenta de nada verdad?... jejeje

-Lo único que sabes hacer es meterte en asuntos sin autorización… **-Le respondió enfadado-**

-No me he metido… me he dado cuenta, es todo… y quieres saber mi hipótesis? **–Le brillaban sus lentes y tenía una sonrisa pícara-**

-… ¬¬U , habla…

-Tú… estas… enamorado… de… Riza…. **–Dice con voz entrecortada, viendo la cara de Roy como se le abrían sus ojos ante tal comentario**-

-No digas estupideces Maes… **-Empieza a caminar rápido- ** -Por que dices eso…

-Bah, mírate… estas todo rojo… y eso que solo dije su nombre… **-Lo sigue-** -Me lo vas a negar teniendo pruebas en este momento Roy?

-No tengo por qué contestarte eso… me preocupa la Teniente… es todo…

-Ah claro… y la Teniente te preocupa acaso cuando sale con alguna militar?... por ejemplo: la Teniente Maria Ross -**Hughes sigue persiguiéndolo, en busca de la respuesta que buscaba- ** -Pero cuando sale con algún hombre mírate como te colocas hombre!... celoso …

Roy ya estaba cansado de escuchar las estúpidos argumentos de Hughes que chasqueó sus dedos y encendió una pequeña llama en su cabello XD (Seh soy mala XD)

-Ahhhhh!... quema quema quema quema!

-Deja de molestarme si no quieres que te queme otra cosa y no tengas mas hijas como tu Elysia… **-Le amenazó y Hughes se quedó todo azul XD y atónito- **-Si no quieres acompañarme dímelo y no me hagas perder el tiempo… **-Se va dejando a Hughes con un cabello tipo afro** (para lo que no sepan, a lo afro es el cabello crespo que se usaban en las discos XDD… recuerden un cap de FMA cuando a Edo chocó en una maquina y explotó)

-…. Pe-pero… si no hice nada malo…. O oU… **-Iban pasando algunos militares, mirando a Hughes y comentando como se veía, hasta que llega Farman-**

-Teniente Coronel… buen look eh…

-No se burle Farman… y usted? .. Que hizo con la tintura que le regalaron?... jejeje **-Le sacó en cara el regalo que le habían obsequiado a él-**

-… ¬¬ haré como que no escuché eso… Hizo enfadar al Coronel eh?... le dijimos que no siguiera con su "investigación"… ya ve las consecuencias… **-Se cruza de brazos-**

-… - -lll … o oU pero… la verdad es que…. NO ME EQUIVOQUÉ… mis teorías son 100 acertadas!... **–A Hughes le brillan los ojos y Farman mira asustado-**

-Bueno, bueno… mejor vayámonos de aquí, le prometí a Fury acompañarlo a comer… el pobre no tiene dinero… nos quiere acompañar? … Teniente Coronel? Adonde fue**… -Hughes ya se iba XD- **

-Jajajajaja… Roy Mustang… no harás tonto al Teniente Coronel Hughes! Te lo garantizooo! **-Se iba gritando-**

-Que no entiende que si sigue… le vendrá un gran castigo? - -lll

* * *

**(En la calle Rumbo a algún lugar XD)**

-Es extraño de su parte querer salir Teniente Hawkeye… **-Le dice Havoc con una sonrisa-**

-… -Riza no le responde-

-Ehmm…. Ejem… lamento haber sido impertinente… **-Se disculpa el rubio-**

-No se preocupe… es normal que se pregunte ese tipo de cosas sabiendo que yo no suelo ir a lugares con nadie… **-Le responde al fin Riza-**

-Y para que quiere hablar conmigo…? No soy muy bueno resolviendo problemas jejeje

-Creo que este problema podrá solucionarlo… **-Riza le dice con seguridad y Havoc queda marcando ocupado (Como el teléfono: piii XDD)-**

Nuestro Coronel Mustang seguía a la pareja para ver que era lo que tramaban. Roy estaba celoso de su propio subordinado, como era posible que ella quisiera salir con él.

Mustang podía ver como entablaban una conversación de lo mas agradable. Le hubiese gustado quemarlo en ese momento, pero le dio lástima XD.

"_Me pregunto por que Riza eligió salir con él que conmigo… Todo por culpa de ese enano… si no hubiese sido por él, Riza ahora estaría conmigo y no con ese rubio tabaquero ¬¬U. Pensándolo bien… es mi culpa por salir con esas chicas… pero… No puedo negarles el tener que salir y acompañarlas…" _**-Roy pensaba para sí. De pronto notó que ambos ya no estaban delante de él y se desesperó XD-**

-Nan…Nanda… que… a donde se metieron esos dos! **-Miraba hacia todos lados. Cuando volteó hacia atrás, se pegó un cabezazo con Fury XD y éste cayó al suelo- **-Ahhh!

-Ahhh…o...

-Fury… se encuentra bien?... **–El canoso levantó a Fury todo mareado-**

-A donde estoy? o...

-Claro… y a mi que me parta un mísero rayo verdad? **-Roy también se había caído al suelo-**

-Taisa!.. lo lamento permítame ayudarle por favor **-Farman deja a Fury en el suelo algo brusco y se dirige donde Roy XD-**

-Ahhh o... me dolió…

-Gracias Farman… **-Le dice Roy, que se apoyaba en el Sub-oficial-** -Pero que hace ahí Sargento tirado en el suelo!

-Ayu…denme… TT

**(Ya todo en orden XD)**

-Lamento lo que paso Coronel… es que no lo vi **-Se disculpó Fury avergonzado-**

-No se preocupe… yo también tengo la culpa de no fijarme… **-Se sacude el polo negro-** -A donde se dirigen?

-A un bar… o a cualquier lado… invité a Fury… **-Le respondió Farman-**

-Supuestamente íbamos a ir con el Teniente Havoc, pero no lo encontramos… o... **–Dijo Fury aún mareado-**

-Si… fue algo extraño… él es el primero en apuntar que va hacia algún lado –**Siguió Farman algo preocupado-**

-No se preocupen por él… **-Dijo molesto Mustang**- -De seguro consiguió una chica linda y esta con ella ahora **-Frunció el ceño-**

-Y usted como lo sabe? o oU… **-Pregunto el lindo e ingenuo Fury XD-**

-Todo el mundo conoce las manías de Havoc… no es raro que el Coronel lo sepa Fury…

-Havoc invitó a la Teniente Hawkeye a cenar por ahí y yo los estoy siguiendo…

- O o **-Cara de Farman-**

- o oU… ya veo… **-Dice Fury, y Farman le da un golpecito en la cabeza**- -Auch! TT

-Usted los está siguiendo Taisa, Y con qué derecho…

-Me duele TT…

-Me preocupa Riza… es todo… **-Dijo cortante Roy y siguió caminando-**

Farman se quedó con la duda de por qué le preocupaba Riza, si ella ya era una mujer bastante responsable como para que el mismísimo Coronel ande tras sus pasos.

-Fury… sigamos al Coronel…

-Me duele TT…. Mande? o oU…

-Que sigamos a Roy… aquí hay neko encerrado (XDDD… Tao Jun entiende)

-Neko… o oU … ya veo… **-Farman le vuelve a golpear en el mismo lugar XD-** -Auch! TT

-Al parecer las teorías del Teniente Coronel son ciertas… **-Se vuelve a lo Sherlock Holmes XD-**

-Ah?... de que el Coronel ama en secreto a la Teniente y él no le dice nada por miedo a que ella lo rechaze? o oU … **-Dice el inocente Fury XD-**

-Uh?... eso no era lo que dije… bah… vamos a seguirle Sargento… sígame**… -Empezó a caminar, dejando a Fury-**

-Ahh espéreme! TT

Riza y Havoc caminaban por las calles aún adornadas por la fecha de navidad (Seh algún problema? XD si de eso se trata el fic).

Havoc se sentía incómodo al pasear con la Teniente, era extraño para él.

Riza, que no era del todo habladora con él, pensaba en lo que vio en aquella carta… estaba desorientada y con sus sentimientos algo destrozados.

**Entraron a un bar.**

Por otra parte, Roy Mustang, nuestro queridísimo y guapo Roy (ya déjenme - -u), estaba detrás de un poste de luz y mirando sigilosamente hacia la ventana de aquel bar. Chasqueando sus dedos molesto de qué estarían conversando esos dos, que se veían muy sospechosos para Roy.

En otro lado, Farman y Fury espiaban a Roy para saber "el por qué" el seguimiento a la Teniente, (A pesar que Fury ya lo había entendido desde mucho antes XD), estaba llorando y pidiéndole a Farman que se fueran.

-No diga eso… quedémonos un poco mas…

-Pe…pero… de seguro si nos descubre nos regañará…. TT **-Intentaba convencer a Farman-**

-No sea tan llorón…. De verdad es usted un militar?

-Pregúntele al Coronel no? TT…

-Mejor sigamos…

Farman y Fury estaban escondidos y vigilando a Roy desde un callejón.

-Como me gustaría saber de que demonios hablan… **-Se maldecía Roy desde donde espiaba a la pareja de Rubios XD- **-Entraré… ya no lo soporto mas… **-Se escucha alguien venir-**

-Roy!... hey… espérame…

-Hughes... veo que tienes un excelente peinado para la ocasión **–Roy sonrió-**

-No te burles, TT no merecí algo asi…

-Que haces aquí… ya no necesito de tu ayuda… **-Coloca sus manos en los bolsillos-**

-Uh?... pues… apuesta… **-Dijo nervioso hughes y Roy lo miraba con ira. Para él no era nada de divertido que lo siguieran-**

-Ah si? … y me puedes decir cual es la apuesta?

-Claro… mmm deja recuerdo… ah si!... esto fue antes de la fiesta de navidad…

_**(Flash Back)**_

"_Ya déjese… usted esta imaginando cosas… el Coronel no está enamorado"_

"_Es cierto lo que dice Breda Teniente Coronel… quizás solo tenga un problema personal que tiene que ver con los militares, nuevas misiones… " **-Enumera Farman los deberes que Roy suele hacer-**_

"_Firmar papeles que es lo que menos le gusta jejeje" **-Havoc se burlaba y todos lo miraron mal- **"Ya… lo siento… u.u"_

"_Quieren apostar? … apuesto a que Roy tiene un lío amoroso, quien se une… vamos" **-Hughes empezó a animar a los muchachos, pero estaban indecisos-**_

"_Yo creo que el Coronel tiene problemas personales que no tienen que ver con mujeres… el mismo lo dijo una ves no? … ''Un hombre debe saber manejar a su mujer y trabajo' **-Dijo Breda que imitaba la voz de Roy xD-**_

"_Como se nota que no lo conoces bien Breda" **-Dijo Havoc encendiendo su cigarrillo-** "Yo opino lo mismo que Hughes…" **-Levanta su mano-**_

"_Alguien opina lo contrario?... bien… yo me encargaré de que en 'Central' salga la verdad a la Luz…" **-Dijo Hughes levantando su dedo índice y brillaba xD-**_

"_Esto no puede estar pasando…" **-Reclamo Breda- **"Bien… tengo que irme… pasado mañana es la fiesta de navidad jejeje" _

"_Teniente Coronel… usted quiere decir que… el Coronel Mustang esta enamorado?.. y de quien? **-Pregunta Farman-**_

"_De la Teniente Hawkeye o oU" …. **–Dijo Fury y se escuchó un eco en la oficina. Hughes y Farman lo quedaron mirando y se quedaron en blanco, mientras Breda se despedía de ellos-**_

"_Hasta mañana muchachos… uh? … Bueno no les pido que me den un beso de despedida, pero por lo menos díganme algo.. ¬¬" **-Sale de la oficina-**_

"_Decía algo, Suboficial Farman?" **-Hughes habló de nuevo, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Fury-**_

_**(Fin del Flash Back)**_

-Eso… es todo jeje

-Y por eso me sigues? … demonios… **-Roy agachó la mirada-**

**

* * *

(Dentro del Bar)**

No había mucha gente dentro, estaba cálido y nuestros amigos estaban sentados en la barra.

-Perdone por no hablar, pero es que…

-No se disculpe Teniente Hawkeye… la entiendo… ejem… **-Tose un poco-** -Pues… usted verá para que soy bueno…

-Pues… no es nada grave… es solo que estoy confundida… **-Dijo con melancolía, recordando lo que paso esa noche en central-**

-Sabe algo? … no entiendo nada de lo que me trata de decir… o es que acaso… está enamorada- **-Havoc se acercó a ella y bajando la voz en lo último que dijo. Roy notó como el rubio se acercaba a su Teniente y éste hervía de lo enfurecido, pero Hughes lo calmaba XD-**

-…… **-Riza se queda callada por un momento, como queriendo decir: acertaste-**

-Oh… ya veo… y pues claro… decidió preguntarme a mi… jejeje… al que mejor le va con la chicas… **-Se puso triste, ya que siempre Roy las tenía a todas XD-**

-No he dicho nada aún… es solo que… me tiene confundida…

"_Como lo pensé desde un principio… pobre del Coronel… bueno… en realidad no pensé nada desde el principio… pero tengo que darle énfasis a la historia…" _

**-Alchemist-Cagalli:** La que le da énfasis a la historia soy yo Havoc ¬¬

**-Havoc:** pero que quieres que diga?... o quieres que me ponga a fumar…

**-Alchemist-Cagalli:** Pues no n nU… pero yo soy la que inventa todo este revoltijo… ah si y Tao Jun que me dio unas ideas… asi que deja de decir eso

**-Havoc:** Esta bien… pero es que no se como hablar con Riza …

**-Alchemist-Cagalli: **No me mires a mi… tu eres el que sabe como tratar con mujeres… ya.. Regresemos a la historia ¬ ¬

-Teniente… le sucede algo?** -Pregunta Riza preocupada con la cara de Havoc, que parecía muerto-**

**-Havoc:** hey! No pudiste colocar algo mejor que cara de muerto?

**-Alchemist-Cagalli:** Si no te gusta te vas ¬ ¬

-No… no me pasa nada… solo pensaba en algo… ejem ejem… **-Tose nuevamente XD- **-Pero cuénteme… que es lo que le acompleja…

-Verá… es que… no se como actuar contra él… no se como decirle que…

-Lo ama?

-Que? … **-Dijo asustada Riza-**

-Que si lo ama… eso es lo importante en todo…

La Teniente no respondió a lo que Havoc le dijo. Acaso era que ella… no sentía nada por Roy?...

-Puedo saber quien la tiene asi? … **-Havoc se sirvió un Wysky-** (Ne XD ni si kiera se como se escribe)

-No… es mejor que no lo sepa…

"_Como le hará el Teniente Coronel para deducir que entre estos dos hay algo si ninguno de los dos lo admite ¬¬"_

Mientras Havoc estaba en su sarta de pensamientos… Roy ya quería entrar a darle una paliza.

-Tranquilo amigo… tu sabes que a Havoc no le gustan las mujeres tan serias como Riza… jejeje **-Hughes lo sujetaba de ambos brazos-**

-Suéltame… tu no sabes que se trae entre manos ese idiota…

-Yo tampoco lo se… _"Si supieras mas acerca de esa apuesta n nU"_

_**(Flash Back)**_

"_Tu tratarás de conversar con la Teniente lo mas que se pueda"_

"_Pero como quieres que haga eso, si ni si quiera me habla a mi ¬¬U… y mucho menos en la fiesta de navidad que es mañana"_

"_Jejeje… solo trata de hablar con ella… como siempre lo haces… estoy seguro que ambos esconden algo que no nos quieren decir" **-Hughes se daba confianza-**_

"_Y si es algo del cual no sabemos… entonces como lo vamos a descubrir!"_

"_Investigando Teniente… investigando…" **-Voltea y se va-**_

"_Eso es lo único que usted sabe hacer, y yo por que tengo que hacer eso! "_

"_Porque fue el único que aceptó mi idea jejeje… adiós!" **-Cierra la puerta dejándolo solo XD-**_

_**(Fin del Flash Back)**_

-Fury… despierte hombre!

-Ah? … que pasa… -Decía aun durmiendo-

-Apenas han pasado unos minutos y usted se duerme… levántese **-Fury se levantaba dormido-**

-Sucedió algo? -O- **-Bostezaba- **

-Llegó el Teniente Coronel Hughes…

-Y ahora?... TT podemos irnos… quiero estar en mi casa…

-Si Hughes tiene razón, perderemos la apuesta que hicimos… lo recuerda?

-Apuesta? TT que apuesta… yo no estaba ahí… no se nada…

-Cierto… pero no importa… perderé dinero… **-Se asomaba a ver a Roy y Hughes-**

-Yo por eso no apuesto… desde esa vez que perdí y no comí nada… TT… o oU! Escuchó eso?... **–Se sentían ruidos en el callejón-**

-Creo que si… pero debe ser un gato… no sea miedoso…

-No tengo miedo TT… **-Temblaba XD-**

-Que piensas hacer?... golpearas a Havoc por estar saliendo con tu novia? Jejeje

-Cállate… ella no es mi novia Hughes…

-Admítelo de una vez Roy… tengo pruebas de que…

-De que tienes pruebas!... deja de andar husmeando**… -Roy se enfada demasiado. Entra al bar sin que Havoc y Riza se dieran cuenta-**

-Roy!... hey Roy!... vamos… no te enfades por algo así … **-Hughes lo sigue-**

**(En el callejón oscuro XD)**

-Fury… despierte!... el Cóndor y el Halcón han volado hacia la presa….

-ZZZzzzZZZ… - -

-Sargento… escúcheme… Sargento!... **–Farman zamarrea a Fury, pero éste no despierta XD-**

-… - -U… déjenme dormir…

Entraron ambos militares, muy cautelosos, sobretodo Roy, quien era el interesado en esa conversación íntima XD. Se sentó en una mesa no muy cercana a la barra donde estaban, observando cada movimiento que hacía Havoc hacia ella.

"_Por qué… por qué Riza…" **-Jugaba con sus dedos molestos-**_

-Roy… **-Le susurra Hughes, que se sentó a su lado- **

-Shiit… **-Le dice Roy y Hughes calla de inmediato- **

-Que no te interesaba la Teniente eh? ¬ ¬… **-De repente, Hughes ve a unos militares que trabajan para él, se dirige a la mesa de ellos con una amplia sonrisa-**

-MUCHACHOS! Jejeje.. Miren miren!... aquí está Elysia caminando sola sin ayuda de nadie TT… que emoción **-De su chaqueta saca un álbum de fotos ENORME, con MUCHAS fotografías de su querida y adorada Elysia XD-**

-Oh Teniente Coronel, no lo vimos llegar n nU … **-Dijo uno de los soldados algo nervioso XD-**

-Si… cuando llegó?... **–Preguntó otro de los militares también nervioso, ya sabía de antemano como era Hughes cuando mostraba fotografías de su hija (Ne XD nosotros también sabemos como es)-**

-Ando en una investigación tipo "amorosa"… jejeje.. miren! .. no es adorable mi Elysia! **-Le brillaban los ojos-**

-La verdad es que ni se como puedo empezar… yo… **-Titubeaba Riza. Nunca había hablado de "eso" con alguien- **

-Si quiere un consejo mío… **-Enciende un cigarrillo- **-Aunque no se si le sirva… pero… si usted… esta realmente enamorada de esa persona… que por desgracia no me quiere decir el nombre _Havoc no seas idiota, como te lo va a decir asi de una ¬¬U _…usted tiene que confiar en él…

-Eso lo se… pero me decepcionó… aún asi… yo… **-Decía Riza nerviosa. Trataba de hablarle sin decir el nombre de la persona de quien hablaba- **-No se…

Havoc tenía un enredo total en su cabeza… ¿Desde cuando a Riza le ha interesado hablar de este tema?... En un acto sin pensar… el rubio le toma su mano en forma de tratar de ayudarle y de darle apoyo…

-Se que… es algo personal y no me gustaría preguntarle mas, ya que… me imagino que es la primera vez que le pasa esto… no es asi?

Riza se ruboriza al sentir la mano del Teniente… pero mas la hacía sonrojar Roy, cuando él le tomaba la mano…

-Gra… Gracias Teniente… **-Dijo nerviosa-**

**(En otra mesa XD)**

-Ese Havoc… como se atreve a hacer algo asi… por qué… -**Refunfuñaba Roy entre dientes xD-**

La verdad quería golpearlo, pero recordó que es su subordinado. Pero si está con Riza, debería hacer algo!... pero recordó que está en un bar y si empieza una pelea lo echarían a patadas de ahí… No eran muchas las opciones que tenía…

Riza estaba callada… por más que Havoc le hablase, ella sólo asentía con la cabeza o decía monosílabos como "Si", "No"… "Puede ser…".

Jean ya no sabía que hacer para que su compañera le diera aunque sea una sonrisa. Él también tenía confusiones.

Las teorías de Havoc son estas:

"_El Coronel Mustang está enamorado… aunque sale con varias chicas, por fin encontró a una que encaje con él… pobre de esa chica TT… por qué él y no yo?"_

"_La Teniente Hawkeye también está enamorada de "alguien", del cual no me quiere dar el nombre… esperen…. No será acaso que… no no… es imposible. La Teniente… la linda y audaz Teniente Hawkeye no puede enamorarse de un tipo como el Coronel… ¿Y por qué no?... ¬ ¬U… me pregunto como demonios le hace para atraer mujeres…. Por lo menos debería enseñarme algo… es mi superior…"_

"_Otra cosa… por qué me pidió a mi la Teniente un consejo? … TT de seguro ya le doy lastima…"_

Riza sólo veía su vaso de vino, del cual no había bebido mucho. Vio la hora en su (adivinen donde XD) reloj de pulsera. Era algo tarde, asi que tomó su cartera (Esa que siempre lleva a central XD) y se levantó disculpándose con Havoc

-Teniente… le agradezco que me haya escuchado.. la verdad es que…. Creo que me despejó un poco la mente… **-Le dijo algo avergonzada. Havoc la observó un momento y suspiró-**

-Claro… no se preocupe… imagínese…. Ni a usted logro entretenerla… **-Dijo animoso y con su cigarro encendido en la boca xD-** -Espero que… pueda solucionar su problema "amoroso"

Ella no le dijo nada. Le dio un saludo militar y se volteó para retirarse.

El Coronel le quitó el periódico a una persona que pasaba por ahí y fingió leerlo, para que Riza no se diera cuenta… Roy tenía los nervios de acero y sudaba mucho. Bajó el documento lentamente, hasta que la vio salir.

Él se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Havoc. Enfadado, finge toser detrás de él y el rubio se voltea.

-Tai… Taisa!... **–Apaga el cigarrillo**- -Que… que sorpresa verlo aquí n nU …_"Ojala no me haya visto con…."_

-Veo que charlaba muy animoso… estaba en otra mesa… esperando a que se desocupara**… -Havoc estaba muy nervioso, e hizo una pregunta-**

-Disculpe… pero ¿Me estaba espiando?...

-Espiando?... claro que no…

-Entonces? ¬ ¬

-Ehmm **-Roy estaba atrapado… y lo peor era que Havoc le había descubierto. Miró hacia donde estaba Hughes, animoso mostrando fotografías de su hija XD-** -Vine con el Teniente Coronel Hughes… ejem **-Tosió y prosiguió-** -Espero que retire sus palabras de que lo espiaba

-Jejejeje…. Claro que si… perdóneme Taisa… **-Reía nerviosamente-** -Bueno… ahora que usted esta aquí, acompáñeme con un trago… que le parece?

Se le veía muy enfadado, pero Roy aceptó estar con Havoc… así…podía saber sus intenciones con Riza….

**(En el callejón)**

-ZZZzzzZZZzzz…. **–Fury se quedó dormido. Farman lo dejó ahí XD-**

-Bueno… por lo menos me está acompañando…

Fury dormía sentado, apoyado a la pared y de pronto se cae a la acera.

-… ayayay…! o... que pasó…

-Sargento… esta bien?...

Riza justo iba pasando en ese momento y se tropieza con la cabeza de Fury (O sea, iba a hacerle el quite pero no pudo XD)

-Auch… **-Riza cayó encima de Fury y Farman estaba algo nervioso- **-Sub-oficial Farman?... Sargento Fury… **-Se levanta, ayudada por el primero- **-Que hacen a esta ahora aquí…

-Eh…. Verá… ejem… **-Tosía-** -Nosotros…

-…. o... ayúden…me (Como "Sid" de la Era del Hielo… Alchemist-Chayo tu entiendes XD)

Riza y Farman ayudaron al pequeñín de Fury. Ella aún esperaba respuesta de alguno de los dos, mientras Fury se colocaba los anteojos.

-Y bien?... me dirán algo?

-Ah… este yo… **-Titubeaban ambos, Riza levantó una ceja y pregunto otra cosa-**

-Espiaban a alguien?...

-Si… o oU **-Farman golpea a Fury-** -O sea no… TT…

-… ¬ ¬U… ehmm… no me mientan… o me van a decir que aquí es donde siempre duermen?...

-Hai… o o! **–Dijeron al unísono-**

Riza suspiró en forma de derrota.

-Lo que pasa Teniente… es que…

-Seguíamos al Coronel Mustang TT… **-Decía llorando Fury- **-Pero yo quería irme a casa… se lo juro…

-Seguían… al Coronel?... **–Riza pareció interesada- **

-No se enoje Teniente… **-Le explicaba Farman-** -Lamento mucho que usted se haya tropezado con Fury… **-Éste le baja la cabeza al sargento en forma de disculpa-** -Discúlpese Sargento **–Le dice en voz baja-**

-Gomen Gozaimasu Hawkeye Chuui… TT

-Eh… no hace falta muchachos…** -Sonrió un poco-** -Puedo saber por qué lo siguen?

-Es que… TT …** -Comenzó Fury-** -Los muchachos creen que el Coronel tiene un problema amoroso… por lo de las fotografía- mmmmmm xOx **-Farman le tapa la boca. El mismo Coronel le había dicho al canoso que "ninguna palabra de esto, sobretodo a la Teniente"-**

Riza se puso algo triste y miraba a otro lado. Farman soltó a Fury que ya se ponía azul de lo asfixiado XD

-Ahhh…. - -U … sentía que ya me moría TT…

-Solo es una superstición del Teniente Coronel… el cree que Roy está enamorado… pero nosotros lo seguimos para ver si es cierto…

-Y por lo visto no tiene a ninguna chica a su lado TT… no le hemos visto con nadie…

Con el comentario de Fury, Riza se alegró un poco.

-De seguro el Coronel ya tiene una chica… pero… nosotros creemos que la ama "en secreto"…. **–Continuó Farman-**

-Eso lo he dicho yo desde el principio de este capítulo TT…

-Dijo algo Fury?... **–Preguntó Farman-**

-Nada - -U …

-Ah… pues… ya me imaginaba yo que harían algo asi… **-Dijo Riza al fin- **-Bueno… tengo que retirarme… **-Se va caminando XD (o volando como kieran XD)-**

Ya era algo tarde y en el bar todos se habían ido. Havoc se quedó dormido en la barra con su cigarro encendido aún. Roy quería quitárselo para que no se quemara al despertar, pero después recordó que lo traicionó con Riza, asi que lo dejó ahí XD

Roy salió del bar sigilosamente y vio la hora en su reloj de plata. Marcaba las 1:00 am exacto.

No había muchos lugares donde ir a esa hora, asi que dejó que sus pies lo conducieran a donde fuera.

Como hablar con Riza… después de haberle entregado la carta equivocada.

Como decirle que… ella era la única mujer en su vida… la única que realmente se ha preocupado por él y que daría hasta su vida. Eso Roy lo valoraba y mucho.

Riza aún no conciliaba el sueño, eran vísperas de navidad aún y por algún extraño motivo no podía dormir. Estaba sentada en un sillón y en su regazo tenía a un Black-Hayate dormido. Ella le acariciaba la cabeza y él se sentía a gusto.

Alguien tocó a su puerta. Riza movió sus piernas para levantarse y su cachorro saltó para dejar que ella atendiera.

La abrió.

-Disculpa por venir a esta hora…

-No… No se preocupe… necesita algo? **-Dijo cortante Riza hacia su superior. Roy sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua bien fría-**

-Quiero hablar con usted… seriamente…

-Es sobre esa carta?... no se preocupe… me ha quedado claro…

-No es lo que piensas… mira… yo… esa ves en Central… lo recuerdas cierto?... **–Riza no dijo nada. Roy se acercó un poco mas a ella- **-Si… lo recuerdas… por eso estas callada… **-Le dijo dulcemente-**

-Eso… eso fue pasajero… no volverá a suceder nunca mas…. **–Se sonrojó al recordar ese momento- **-Es todo lo que tiene que decirme?...

-No me hables asi… por favor… **-Le rogaba Roy. Le dolía en el fondo de su corazón que Riza le hablara en ese tono. Pero se lo merecía xD- **-Quiero… quiero explicarte… como fue todo…

-No!... ya no mas … déjeme tranquila…

**(En algún lugar, callejón, cebolla XD que se yo… pero cerca de la casa de Riza. –No me pregunten por qué cebolla, solo se me ocurrió en el momento)**

-Vámonos…. Onegai… TT **-Fury y Farman siguieron a Roy hasta el final XD-**

-No… tenemos que cumplir con nuestro objetivo… además…** -Habla hacia el publicó que lee el fic-** -Si no los seguimos… como los lectores se van a enterar de esta relación…. Verdad?

-Pe… pero… TT…. Lo sabremos de todos modos.. en unos 10 capítulos mas…. Por qué todo tan aprisa….

-Es que no entiendes… Ls Aficionads Quieren saber en que termina esto… ¬ ¬U

-Me quiero ir a casa TT!...

-Tu… eres la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir así… créeme… esas fotografías… _hagane no… ¬¬U… _ no demuestran nada…

-Está ebrio Coronel… es mejor que se marche… **-Riza iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Roy la detiene colocando un pie- **

-Espera… hago lo que quieras para que me perdones… lo que sea… **-Estaba tan desesperado que ya no sabía lo que decía-**

-No diga esas cosas…. Está delirando… para mañana no recordará nada **–Decía nerviosa y evitando su mirada-**

-Hablo en serio… nunca había estado tan enamorado de ti… **-Roy se sonrojó hasta la médula con lo que acababa de decir y Riza sólo parpadeaba de lo sorprendida- **Y no soporté la idea de verte con Havoc… me pareció ridículo…

-Espere… me estaba siguiendo?... ** –Interrogó la rubia-**

-……. Yo…..

-No escucho nada… ** -Farman estaba vigilándolos-**

-Me Quiero ir a mi casa…. Ahhhhh! **-Se tropieza y se cae encima de Farman, cayendo a la acera XD-**

-Mi lumbago…. !

-Que hacen ustedes dos ahí? **-Preguntó Roy al verlos ahí tirados-**

-Oh oh… **-Dijo Farman-**

-Problemas… TT lo sabía… por que nadie me hace caso?...** –Se quejaba Fury-**

-Hace un momento cuando salí del bar… estaba ellos ahí también…** -Agregó Riza-**

-Me estaban siguiendo? **-Preguntó Roy furioso, aparte de Hughes… sus otros dos soldado también lo seguían. Esto era el colmo pensó-**

-Ehh… nosotros… n nU… **-Dijeron otra vez al unísono-**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**  
Hola.. que tal… que les pareció este new cap?... espero reviews de parte de ustedes como siempre…. Ehmm agregar algo: Tao Jun, Chuui, y a Alchemist Chayo

La maldita pagina no me deja publicar reviews! TT… se abre la ventanita…pero se demora mucho y después me dice. "la pag se encuentra no disponible" y etc… - -U

Tao Jun… tu sabes que leo tus fics de Royai…! No me mates por no dejarte un review onegai…!

Eso TT… gomen.. ando melancólica espero me disculpen …. Esperen la prox actualización… Ha né!

**Ħĭmę-ĉдĝдļļї-дļĉЧэĦїŝŧ **


	10. Perdón

Hola…. Muchas pero muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia … y… no se que mas decir… pues… es que se supone debería terminarlo ya no? XD… los estoy aburriendo demasiado… Aquí les va el Chapter 10 XD… que ya se que me demoré bastante tiempo en publicarlo y… (Es poquísimo ..u) y vamos por los 100 reviews XDD jajaja ya no les molesto

**Advertencia: Jugo ..U XD…. Y algunas intervenciones mias**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Perdón

-Que hacen ustedes dos ahí? -Preguntó Roy al verlos ahí tirados-

-Oh oh… -Dijo Farman-

-Problemas… T.T lo sabía… por que nadie me hace caso?... –Se quejaba Fury-

-Hace un momento cuando salí del bar… estaba ellos ahí también… -Agregó Riza-

-Me estaban siguiendo? -Preguntó Roy furioso, aparte de Hughes… sus otros dos soldado también lo seguían. Esto era el colmo pensó-

-Ehh… nosotros… n nU… -Dijeron otra vez al unísono

-Estoy esperando…. –Dijo Roy amenazante, ya había pasado demasiadas sorpresas el día de hoy XD-

-Creo que ustedes estaban en algo… -Comenzó Farman- -O lo van a negar?

-Ehh…. –Riza se estaba poniendo nerviosa y jugaba con sus manos-

-No es cierto… sólo hablábamos… -Roy también se estaba poniendo nervioso ante sus subordinados- -Bien… si ya escucharon lo que tenían que oír…. Deberían irse….

-Si… es…. es cierto… -La voz de Riza se escuchaba tímida- -Ustedes no deberían estar aquí a esta hora..

-Si… yo me Quiero ir a mi casa….

-Esta bien…. Coronel Mustang…. Perdone por lo que paso… -Farman hace un saludo militar-

-Ustedes deberían estar en sus casas durmiendo a esta hora… y no espiándome a mí o a la Teniente… ya ni sé por qué están aquí

-Hai!... –Dijeron ambos y se fueron caminando a paso firme XD-

-Bueno… al fin… estamos solos… -Dijo Roy con cansancio y suspirando- -Primero Hughes… Havoc… y ahora estos dos… que acaso no se cansan de seguirme?... –La Teniente soltó una pequeña risita- -Uh?

-Perdóneme… Tenía que decirme algo Coronel?... –Le contesta meno fría- -Ya debo ir a dormir…

Roy la miró a los ojos y se acercó a ella. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-No tengo por qué decirte nada si dices que todo te quedó claro… Pero…No puedo quedarme tranquilo con esto que siento…

La Teniente se sonrojó con el acto de Roy hacia a ella.

Parpadeó rápidamente y movió su cabeza, evitando que el Coronel viera su rubor.

-Esta bien…. Hablemos… escucharé lo que tenga que decirme… -Baja la mirada tímidamente. Roy solo le sonríe-

-Gracias Riza…

La Teniente abrió la puerta para que entrara.

Roy entró y se quedó mirando alrededor, las fotografías, cuadros y un pequeño retrato de Riza, cuando había entrado por primera vez a la milicia. Salía al lado de su abuelo.

Con paso decidido se sentó en un sofá, esperando a Riza, que se dirigió a la cocina, seguida de su mascota.

-Si, si… ya te daré de comer Black-Hayate… -Le reclamaba la chica a su perro, que le lamía los tobillos-

Roy miraba desde donde estaba sentado a Riza en la cocina. Nunca la había visto asi, además que con vestuario diferente. Sin el uniforme militar se le notaban las facciones de sus caderas y sus piernas.

Se veía hermosa… la observaba de arriba hacia abajo, topándose con Black-Hayate, que parecía algo inquieto alrededor de los pies de su ama. Roy sonrió y se levantó cuidadosamente.

Sin que Riza lo notara, él le rodeó la cintura y posó su rostro en el hombro de la mujer. Cerró sus ojos y se acomodaba sintiendo los suaves cabellos rubios deslizarse por su rostro. La chica estaba algo nerviosa al sentir los brazos del Coronel en su cintura. Ella estremeció sus hombros y puso sus manos en sus caderas, donde se encontró con las manos de Roy acariciando las suyas.

-Podría… haber esperado sentado… estaría mas cómodo… -Intentaba librarse de él, pero la tenía tan aprisionada que apenas podía mover sus pies. Roy no le hizo caso y comenzó a susurrarle al oído-

-No te preocupes… sigue con lo que hacías… -Tomó sus manos y las colocó en el mesón donde tenía el plato de Black-hayate- -Has de cuenta que yo no estoy aquí…..

-Debe estar bromeando…. Como pretende que piense algo así… -Roy se separó de ella y dejó que le diera de comer a su mascota- -No lo tome a mal….

-No, como crees… -Dijo dándole una sonrisa. Riza se sonrojó y se volteó otra vez-

-Quiere tomar algo?... –Riza sacaba unas tazas para servir café y encendió la cafetera-

-Como gustes…. Estas en tu casa… -Dirigió su mirada a otro lado para que Riza no se sintiera "tan observada", trataba de no mirarla, pero era un poco imposible para él. Veía que Riza se movía de un lado a otro, buscando los platillos para las tazas, cucharas y demaces.- -Ahora que lo pienso… nunca te había visto en la cocina…

-Pues…. Ahora me ve…. –Dijo con tono divertido. Terminó de llenar la taza con la bebida humeante y se la llevó a Roy hasta la sala- -Aquí tiene….

-Gracias…. –Recibió la taza- -Pensé que al entrar a tu casa me echarías a disparos…

-No… no uso mi arma en contra de mis superiores… -Se sienta a su lado- -Yo prometí protegerlo con mi vida si fuese necesario….

-Pero nadie te ha pedido algo asi… no se como puedes proteger a un tipo que solo se la pasa quejándose por un montón de papeles -Le da un sorbo a su café-

-Es su naturaleza, no puede hacer nada para remediarlo… -Suspira-

-Riza… se que estas muy enfadada por lo… bueno tu sabes… -Deja la taza a un lado-

-…

-Quiero explicarte como paso todo… por eso estoy aquí…

-Lo sé muy bien … dime todo lo que tengas que decirme…. Además… no son fechas para enfadarse… estamos en navidad… -Riza le dedicó una sonrisa algo tímida, pero que Roy disfrutó cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que ella se ruborizó y miró sus manos-

Eran ya más de las 2:00 am y ambos militares seguían platicando sobre aquel incidente con las fotografías.

Roy le explicó que esas fotos no se las pasó a propósito, sino que fue un malentendido. Que fue _Hagane no_ quien hizo toda esta odisea para poder joderle.

-Yo… solo quiero que sepas que… tu me importas… y mucho…

-….

-Riza… -Le toma sus manos y las acaricia con suavidad- -Créeme… si quieres… hago lo que tu me pidas… lo que sea…

-No diga eso por favor…

-Hablo en serio… ninguna mujer… me había hecho sentir lo que siento ahora por ti…

La Teniente se sonrojó al máximo, escondió su mirada con sus cabellos, pero Roy apartó un mechón para verle sus ojos.

-Ah…

-Aunque me hayas perdonado, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable al haberte confundido… todo lo que pasó antes… fue porque lo sentía de verdad… yo… -Titubeó un poco- -Yo dejaría la milicia por ti si fuese necesario…

Riza se sorprendió al escuchar decir esas palabras. Roy Mustang, quien había jurado llegar a la cima se estaba dando por vencido solo por ella.

-Roy… no sabes lo que dices… para mañana lo olvidarás todo…

-No me crees?... si quieres mañana temprano en la oficina, redacto un documento diciendo que renuncio…

-No!... por favor no haga eso… no es necesario… yo…

-Te amo…

-Es que…

Roy se había acercado a sus labios y los besó suavemente dejándose llevar por el perfume y la esencia de Riza. Sus manos acariciaban el rostro de la chica y ella solo cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo el suave roce de los labios del Coronel.

Riza no tardó mucho en abrazarlo. Rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre que la besaba.

Esta sería la última vez que lo perdonaba por sus estupideces. Pero de algún modo, Riza sentía que sus palabras eran sinceras asi que se dejó llevar por aquel beso y lo único que quería en ese momento era poder olvidar todo lo que pasó y empezar una vez mas con esos sentimientos que empezaban a florecer dentro de ella.

Mustang entendió que Riza al aceptar aquel beso, ella lo había perdonado, pero él no quería una aceptación así, quería escucharlo de sus labios. Escuchar un perdón.

La apartó lentamente de él.

-Riza… quiero… escuchar que me perdonas… es lo único que necesito escuchar de tus labios… -La mira a sus ojos-

-No tengo que perdonar… solo… quiero que no me hagas dudar mas de ti… -baja la mirada-

-Te lo prometo… solo te perteneceré a ti y a nadie mas…

Le toma la mano y la atrae lentamente hacia a él para poder abrazarle. Riza le corresponde el abrazo. Ambos muchachos sentían que necesitaban el uno por el otro, como explicar eso, ni si quiera ellos podían.

* * *

**(En el bar XD –Advertencia: Jugo XD-)**

-ZZZzzzZZZzz… -Havoc dormía XD-

-Pero vean que linda esta mi hija…! Es un amor… -Hughes seguía mostrando fotos de su hija… (Por alguna extraña razón me siento identificada XD)

-Eh… ya nos tenemos que ir… **-Dicen los soldados- **-Adios! **-Salen rápido XD-**

-Por qué tendrían tanta prisa? … y eso que tenía una colección especial… bueno… ehmm… Teniente Havoc, es hora de irnos…

-ZZZzzzZZZzz…

-Teniente? o.oU

-ñam ñam ñam…. ZZZzzzZZZzz… **-Babeaba-**

-Oiga! No sea perezoso!... **–Lo zamarrea- **

-Ah? … ZZZzzzZZZzz…

**(Alguien entra al bar)**

-Que despierte le digo! … uh? **-Hughes ve que entran Fury llorando y Farman- **-Muchachos… jejeje… como están? … como les fue?

-Mal… **-Dijo resignado Farman-**

-Mal … T.T… **-Ya sabrán quien es XD-**

-Uh? … **-Se despierta el rubio- **-Que ha pasado aquí?...

-… ¬¬U …

-Usted solo se la pasó durmiendo lo que queda del capitulo…

-No es cierto… Farman! . **-Grita havoc-**

-AH ya cállense… **-Calmó los aires Hughes- **

-El Coronel no tiene novia… **-Farman se sentó en la barra-**

-…C-Como dices?

-Si…. T.T … el Coronel no tiene novia…

-Ustedes me estan tomando el pelo!... Mustang si tiene novia y se llama….

-QUE NO TIENE NOVIA! –**Gritan Farman y Fury-**

-Quien tiene novia? –**Pregunta Havoc adormilado XD-**

-…¬¬U

-Investigaron mal! Roy si tiene novia! **-Aclara Maes**-

-QUE NO! **–Dicen en coro griego XD-**

-QUE SI! **-Responde el 4 ojos XD-**

-NOOOO!

-SIIIIII!

-Yaaa bastaaaa! Hip! **-Havoc se levanta como puede XD**- -Que no ven que hip!... estoy durmiendo?

-Ah ya cállese usted… dice que duerme y no lo veo cerrar pestaña… **-Le reclama el canoso-**

-Teniente Coronel… T.T usted perdió la apuesta… páguenos…

-Eh? …

-Es cierto… usted dijo que el Coronel tenía novia y nosotros descubrimos que no es cierto…. Asi que perdió… **-Farman estira su mano para recibir dinero-**

-Matte… yo no dije eso…! **-Responde acelerado-**

-Hasta yo me acuerdo hip! Y eso que estoy algo ebrio… **-Havoc prende un cigarrillo-**

-….. Yo ….

Todos … (bueno los tres que estaban ahí XD), mirando a Hughes impacientes de esperar a ver que les decía…

-Teniente…..? **-Comenzó Fury XD**

-……Coronel? **-Terminó Farman XD-**

-Ahhh jajajaja…!.. se me hace tarde muchachos… adiós! **-Sale lo más rápido posible-**

-…….. ESPEREEEE! PAGUENOS!** -Dicen los 3-**

-Con que dinero comeré el fin de semana? T.T!

-Ya Fury mejor deje de llorar y corra más rápido

-Pero si el Coronel esta enamorado de la Teniente Hawkeye!...

-Que Hip! Dijo?... –Preguntó el rubio tabaquero-

-Betsuni T.T!

* * *

**25 de Diciembre**

En la oficina de central aún estaba adornada con cosas de navidad, el ambiente era muy grato y todos estaban contentos con esta navidad.

Eran las 8:00 am y Riza Hawkeye aun no llegaba a la oficina, ella siempre llegaba primero que todos. Roy comenzó a preocuparse

-Alchemist-Cagalli: un momento… Roy ya llegó? o oU

-Roy: Algún problema?

-Alchemist-Cagalli: no nada n nU… es que generalmente eres algo desordenado para hacer las cosas…

-Roy: este día es diferente…¬¬

-Alchemist-Cagalli: perdón… ¬¬

"_Teniente… por que no llega… " -_Roy veía su reloj-

-Bueeeenos días personal! -Llega Havoc algo feliz- -Buenos días Coronel Mustang…!

Pero Roy no le responde

-Coronel?... hola… Taisa? …. Mustang! Oficial Mustang!

-Cállese! No me diga asi…

-…L-Lo siento!... –Se aleja hasta la puerta XD-

-Creía acaso que no le escuchaba….?

-Pss … si … ..

-Pensó mal Teniente… -Se vuelve a sentar- -Que sucede con Hughes!... debería haber llegado hace una hora..!

-Ehmm…. No lo se … quizás esta enfermo… _"De seguro se quedó por el dinero que nos debe ¬¬"_

**(En la casa de Hughes-San XD)**

-aaachisss! -Estornudaba el Teniente Coronel-

-Cariño… te dije que no salieras anoche porque hacía demasiado frió, pero ya ves… te pasa por no hacerme caso… -Gracia le colocaba el termómetro (ejem XD), en la boca-

-Lo se querida… pero es que… -Se levanta de pronto y bota las frazadas- -El deber me llamabaa…aaaachiss!

-Ahhh -Suspira- -Ves… tápate y quédate asi por unos cinco minutos y te sacas el termómetro, escuchaste?

-Si…. - -U

-Papa … jajaja … -Elysia llegó con un gran oso de felpa-

-Hija… T.T… achiss! …. Papi igual te ama cariño….. **–Saca un pañuelo-**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Como sea…. El debería haber llegado ya -Se levanta y se pasea con las manos en los bolsillos-

-No se alarme Coronel… ya verá que va a llegar

-LLEGAMOS CORONEL! –Se abre la puerta de pronto, son Farman Fury y Breda-

-Pero que demonios les pasa a todos? Por que llegan tarde?... –Se detiene frente a ellos-

-Ah… per…perdone Coronel… es que… -Comienza Farman-

-Nos entretuvimos en el camino hasta aquí… T.T –XDD saben no-

-Como es posible que se hayan entretenido…. Y con que! -Roy estaba mas enfadado y nuestros militares ahí temblando de miedo-

-Fuimos a ver al Teniente Coronel!... –Dicen al unísono-

-A Maes? … le pasó algo?... –Ya se veía mas calmado. Farman comenzó a hablar mientras Fury y Breda se alejaban cada uno por su lado-

-Tiene un resfriado… y fuimos a verle… esta muy mal… aunque sus ánimos digan lo contrario…

-Y por que Maes está resfriado si… anoche estuvo conmigo en el bar… que extraño….

-Ahhh eso… eso es por que….

Farman no sabía que decir. Miraba a los demás pero estaban en las mismas XD

-mmmm…. Bueno como sea que haya pasado… espero que el Teniente Coronel se recupere pronto…

**(Hace 30 minutos atrás… XD)**

"_Estas seguro que aquí es?"_

"_Breda usted casi nunca viene por eso no recuerda…. " –Farman camina hacia la puerta-_

"_Esperenme! …. " –Fury los sigue-_

Los tres tocan el timbre de la casa…

"… _o oU ….. " _

"_Si?... ah… son amigos de Maes no? …" -Dice dulcemente Gracia-_

"_Asi es….!" -Gritan al unísono y sale Elysia y todos la observan- "…. o oU" _

_Elysia se esconde en las piernas de su mamá, pero observa bien el uniforme que llevaban y le recordaba a Roy cuando las visitaba, y sale de apoco de su escondite dándoles una cálida sonrisa_

"_Bueno muchachos pasen, pasen….. "_

_La mujer les abre la puerta y entran nuestros militares algo asustados._

"_No teman… enseguida les prepararé algo de té…" _

"_No es necesario señota Hughes…" -Dice Farman-_

"_Si, asi es, solo venimos de pasada " -Fury dice apenado-_

"_Bueno, entonces, adelante… siguen el pasillo y doblan a la derecha. Ahí esta la habitación de Maes…" -Dijo cariñosamente Gracia con su hija en brazos-_

"_Gracias! " -Se fueron muy rápido XD-_

Hughes tenía una bolsa de agua en la cabeza y en su mesita de noche las medicinas que su esposa le había dicho que tome. Las miró con desprecio, pero recordó la dulce imagen de su esposa, que de mala gana se tomó una pastilla. Estaba a punto de pasar por su garganta cuando llaman a la puerta

"… _¬¬ si?..." –Hughes casi se atora XD-_

_Al abrirse la puerta, Hughes vio tres siluetas militares, cruzados de brazos y muy serios entraron a la habitación con paso firme y a Fury le brillaban los anteojos xD_

"_Ya estuvo…" -Dice Breda-_

"_Con arma de hombres…" -Le sigue Farman que se coloca a un lado de Breda-_

"_Teniente Coronel Hughes, nos debe el dinero que ganamos T.T" _

"_Kain… dijistes que no llorarías… "_

"_Si, pero es inevitable, asi soy yo T.T "_

"_Muchachos!" –Maes fingía estar muy mal xD- "Que bueno que hayan venido a verme" –Decía con voz muy fatigada-_

"_Si ya lo sabemos…" -Breda se sentó en un sofá al igual que Farman-_

"_Y Havoc?... él era también de la apuesta" –Preguntó Hughes-_

"_Vine en representación de él" -Breda alzó la mano- "El pobre anoche apenas podía caminar ¬¬ le pasa por beber tanto…"_

_-Ya no se haga… sabe a que venimos…" –Farman sacó un pañuelo pasándoselo a Fury que estaba algo congestionado- _(Pobrecito xD, si lo único que quería anoche era poder irse a casa)

"_Gracias T.T" _

"_No recuerdo…! De que hablan…" –Toce Maes dramáticamente XD-_

"…_¬¬ Páguenos" –Dicen los tres-_

"_No, No recuerdo, que apuesta!" –Se esconde entre las sábanas-_

"_Ahhhhhh!" _

_Se escuchan gritos en la habitación XD. Gracia iba pasando y se dibuja en ella la típica gota xD…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:30 am. Riza Hawkeye aun no se aparecía por la oficina. Roy tenía un sinnúmero de papeles que firmar y revisar nuevas misiones, pero todo eso le daba lo mismo, le preocupaba su Teniente.

Se levanta y observa hacia la ventana. Ninguna señal de ella, ni si quiera de Black-Hayate, que siempre se le adelanta.

-Coronel…. Iré a dejar estos documentos a la secretaria… -Se le acerca Havoc todo meloso y con papeles en sus manos xD-

-Vaya….

-Hai! -Se retira rápidamente XD-

Roy dio un suspiro, ya le preocupaba. Que demonios le pasaría. Quizás Riza ya no lo ama y no quiere verle…. O tal vez se entretuvo con otra persona mientras se dirigía hasta acá….

Miles de pensamientos tontos, pero para hacer una leve sospecha…

Él la ama…. Tanto como ella a él… no creía que ella lo dejara asi como asi… de un día para otro. No ella no es así. Riza es una mujer de palabra, él no dudaba de eso. Ella es una militar responsable, siempre cuidando de que cierta personita cumpla con el suyo…

-Roy: Hey yo siempre estoy en la oficina y hago todos mis deberes…

-Alchemist-Cagalli: Ya no te salgas de contexto Mustang ¬¬!

-Roy: Pero si es cierto…

-Alchemist-Cagalli: Cuando llega Riza te pones todo bobo y empiezas no?

-Roy: Regresemos a la historia…. - -U

-Alchemist-Cagalli: juju… como digas _"Jejeje le di donde mas le duele XD"_

Ya había pasado media mañana y ella no llegaba, Roy ya estaba todo deprimido, ni si quiera una foto de una chica linda le alegraba el día

-Roy: no! Yo amo a Riza!

-Alchemist-Cagalli: Hey yo no dije nada malo o si? ¬¬ además tu sales con chicas…

-Roy: "salía" con chicas… ahora estoy en otros asuntos Toce

-Alchemist-Cagalli: seh claro ¬¬

Dio su último vistazo hacia la ventana, vio su reloj de plata que marcaban las 12:00 pm. Giró y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Iré a… ver si esta lloviendo en la esquina…

Sale y deja mal cerrada la puerta

-Taisaaa! oOo! Dejo la puerta mal cerrada!... –Los militares le tapan la boca a Havoc XD-

Roy volvió malhumorado

-Alguien dijo algo!... contesten…. –Miró a cada uno de ellos- -Farman? …

-Nada Coronel…. –Se mostraba firme-

-mmmmm…. Fury….

-No he dicho nada Taisa… T.T ….

-Breda? …

-mmmmmm… o oU …. –Estaba comiendo un trozo de pan-

-Teniente… la hora para comer es a las 13:00 PM…. No coma en horarios que no deben… -Le dice calmadamente. Breda Asiente- -Ya regreso…. –Se retira y se ve claramente que la manilla se cierra perfectamente XD-

-No sea idiota Teniente… ! -Farman le da un golpe en la cabeza-

-Ayyyy!... ¬¬ hey pero que les pasa… era una broma… que acaso a nadie le gusto?...

-El Coronel esta enfadado… como no se da cuenta…

-Y eso a mi que me importa… que Mustang esté enfadado no significa que no pueda entretenerme… -Se sienta enojado y enciende un cigarrillo-

-Ah ya parenle… quizás un lío amoroso… y si investigan? -Pregunta Breda XD y todos lo ven mal-

-…..¬¬Uu

-Ya esta bien…! Esta bien!... no es mi culpa recordarles lo que apostaron o que se yo… no me meto en vidas ajenas….

-Aún asi… Roy actúa extraño… -Susurra Havoc dándole una calada a su pito XD (ya...XD cigarrillo)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paseaba el Alquimista de la llama por los alrededores de Central… tranquilamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, pensando, tal vez, que le habría pasado a ella…

Decidió ir camino al parque… eso tal vez lo relajaría por un rato…

Se sentó en una banca, contemplando el pequeño lago que había con agua cristalina y en donde se bañaban algunas aves. De pronto una cosa de color negro salta arriba de él.

-Matte!... que es…. Black-Hayate? … -Lo toma y lo mira como la primera vez que lo vio en brazos de Fury. Éste solo le ladra amigablemente-

-Coronel….

Roy trata de procesar en su mente lo que había escuchado….. si efectivamente, había escuchado la voz de Riza… de su Riza…

Volteó a verla. Vestía de civil y se notaba que estaba paseando a su mascota…

Su cabello tomado y trenzado y una blusa blanca que se notaban todos los detalles de su esbelta figura y una falda color marrón.

-Teniente… Riza!... pero que… significa me preocupe por ti -Deja en el suelo al cachorro-

-Preocupado? … Roy… hoy es mi día libre…

-………….. en serio? ….

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Muajajajaja XDDDDDDD a ver…. No se… me costó escribir el capi…. (Tao me entiende XD ¬¬)

Creían que este sería el final? …. Pues no!... ajajajaja ( ..U) ….

No se hasta dure el elastico de esta historia xD es que cada vez se me ocurren mas cosas…

Gracias a: Tao, Alchemist-Chayo, a mi XD broma, Kimera Kuroaki y a todas que sigan leyendo… nOn!

Eso.. dejen reviews! Adiosin!

**Actualizado el 13 de junio de 2006**


	11. Recordando ese Día

_Hola T-T!! …Ahhh si se que me demoré todo un año xD... Pero es que de verdad no tenía tiempo ni ideas para continuarlo.. Pero ahora que tengo inspiración los dejo con mi ULTIMO (leyeron bien) ULTIMO capitulo de este fic, agradecer a todas las personas que lo siguieron, gracias a ustedes por sus reviews porque con eso uno alienta a las personas para seguir _

_El capi de este fic será como un Oneshot, asi que no me reclamen por lo corto ¬¬ xD

* * *

_

**Cap 11 "Recordando ese día"**

-Teniente… Riza!... pero que… significa me preocupe por ti -Deja en el suelo al cachorro-

-Preocupado? … Roy… hoy es mi día libre…

-………….. en serio? ….

-Si… es 25 de Diciembre… Nos tomamos el día libre para pasar la navidad… -Dice Riza acariciando a Hayate-

-Eh… ya veo … -Dice el alquimista, sentándose a su lado- … -Se me había olvidado por completo… después… de todo lo que pasó-

-No te disculpes…

-……. –

Riza sabía de antemano que… Roy no tenía con quien pasar la navidad… asi que Riza actuó primero

-Coronel… le gustaría cenar hoy a mi casa?

-Uh?... –Pestañeó el alquimista- Pero si la navidad-

-Bueno normalmente se pasa la noche del 24… porque es noche buena… pero hoy es navidad oficialmente…. –Riza vio que no recibía ninguna respuesta del Coronel- Bueno… no soy una excelente chef pero

-No digas eso por favor… Será un placer poder ir a cenar hoy …

-Gracias señor…

-Bueno… -Se levanta- Regresaré al cuartel… los dejé todos abandonados allá –Ríe un poco, colocándose las manos en los bolsillos- Nos vemos en la noche entonces Hawkeye…

Roy regresó al cuartel general con una amplia sonrisa. Llegó a la puerta de la oficina y se detuvo. Acercó su oído a la puerta… se oía algo…

-Nah… yo creo que Mustang enloqueció… -Dice Havoc-

-No lo creo… o-o… no diga esas cosas Teniente –Responde Fury-

-Ya déjense… parecen señoras ¬¬… -Dice Breda-

-Callate!! ¬0¬!! –Dicen los dos al unísono-

-Interrumpí algo?...

-Co-Coronel! O.o –Dicen todos XD-

-Bueno regresen a sus trabajos… -Dice sacándose la chaqueta, dejándola en el perchero-

-Hai!! –Todos vuelven a sus puestos-

Todos notaban raro al Coronel, como hace un momento estaba tan desesperado por que 'su' teniente no llegaba… era obvio que algo pasó camino a Central.

La salida del día de hoy era temprano. A las 16:00 PM ya todos estaban saliendo, para pasar la tarde con sus familiares y demaces.

Roy estaba apunto de salir a casa, para asistir luego a la casa de su Teniente.

-Buenas Tardes Coronel!! –Le saludaron algunos Militares de la puerta-

-Que tengan una Feliz Navidad… -Contesta con una sonrisa-

Roy se fue a casa para arreglarse e ir a la casa de la Teniente

"_Pero… no es ninguna cita, solo es una cena con Riza…"_

Pensaba Mustang, además era la ocasión para pedirle disculpas por… ejem… aquella noche que todos sabemos (kisas ya se olvidaron del fic ia xD)

Riza por mientras, se puso algo simple para aquella noche. Una blusa blanca y una falda de color beige

Ya tenía todo listo para la cena de esta noche. Riza terminó de encender las velas, cuando alguien toca el timbre de su casa.

Era Roy, quien traía una hermosa rosa roja.

-Buenas Noches Teniente… -Se la entrega- Para usted…

Riza se sonrojó mucho y le sonrió delicadamente

-Gracias… -La recibió con gusto- Pase por favor…

El alquimista pasó firme.

-Gracias por invitarme Hawkeye… -suspira. Riza le indica que tome asiento y éste obedece-

-No diga eso…. Es lo de menos señor… -Se sienta justo frente a él-

**--Mientras tanto… Fuera del apartamento de Riza… o.o (Los wnes copuchentos xD)**

-Shhhhhh ó.o! nos descubrirán Sargento!

-Sumimasen T-T… -Dice Fury sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz- Es que estoy algo congestionado

-Oigan… ahora por qué es tan importante vigilar a Roy? ¬¬ -Pregunta Havoc, sacando un cigarro-

-Porque o.o … hmmmm –Piensa Farman-

-Porque ó o si no lo seguimos el fic no tiene gracia… -Responde Fury-

-Y a mi que¬¬… tengo frío… -Dice Havoc-

**--Adentro-**

Roy, debe ir sumido en sus pensamientos es una cena...en su mentalidad de hombre debe estar deliberando de todos modos el hecho de algo tan serio como una cena de Navidad

Pensando para si se preguntaba...si el hecho de que Riza lo invitara a una " Cena Navideña " en su casa seria " COMPROMISO"?...

Roy pensaba muchas cosas:

"_y si después...querrá que nos casemos?...que dirán los chicos?...y el Fuhrer..."_

-Roy….

-S-Si? –Respondió muy nervioso, Riza lo notó de inmediato y parpadeó-

-Que pasa??... –Se sentó a su lado con cuidado y sosteniendo un libro, mientras esperaba que la cena estuviese lista-

-No es nada… es solo… -Suspiró y quedó en silencio observando a Riza a su lado- Olvídalo…

**--Afuera— (Este fic desde el principio que es Ocio xD)**

-Oigan, podríamos pedirle a la Teniente que nos deje entrar… T-T…

-Como cree Sargento… -Le contestó Farman- Esta cena es del Coronel, no debemos interferir…

-Ya lo sé… TT

-Entonces??? o-o

-Me muero de frío ((- -)) –Tiritando un poco-

Dentro de 20 min., la cena estaba ya lista. Hayate empezó a ladrar por el olor de la comida. Riza se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a servirla en los platos.

-Roy…

-Si? Dime…

-Ya está listo, puedes sentarte… -Decía Riza desde la cocina-

Roy antes que nada (Todo el mundo hace eso xD), Fue a lavarse las manos y se dirigió al comedor.

Riza sirvió los platos de pavo al horno con papas duquesas.

Mientras afuera, una tropa de (¬¬) Militares observaba desde la ventan aquella cena de Navidad con cara de babosos (Hay que decirlo xD).

**-Afuera-**

-Tengo hambre Teniente ;O;

-Fury concéntrese…! –Le reclamó Farman- Nos van a descubrir…

-Oigan, y si le pedimos que por favor entremos? Es que ya estoy entendiendo a Fury –A Breda le suena el estómago-

-Oye eso lo dijistes en la parta anterior si querías entrar –Respondió Havoc encendiendo otro cigarro-

-En serio?

-No eso lo dije yo ;;… -Fury que ya se estaba congelando-

-SARGENTO!! O.O … -Dijeron todos-

**-Dentro-**

Realmente estaba enamorado de ella, sus ojos, sus labios, aquella sonrisa celestial con la cual le gustaría despertar cada mañana, su cabello rubio y sus piernas bien formadas. Lo embriagaba totalmente. Pero debía contenerse, Riza no es de 'esas' mujeres. No. Ella era distinta a las demás. Seria, responsable, objetiva… además de hermosa, eran miles de cosas que hacían que nuestro Coronel se enamorase aún más de ella.

-Sabes algo Riza… -Dijo tomando la copa de vino-

-Dime…

-El que te hayan asignado a mí… es como un sueño… del cual no quisiera despertar…

Riza no pudo evitar sonrojarse con ese comentario.

**-Afuera-**

Todos: Wooooooooo oOo

-Que increíble es Mustang ¬¬ … Tengo que anotarlo!.. –Havoc sacó una libreta xD-

-Acaso no puede con mujeres??

-Cállese Farman… es algo personal ¬¬

**-Dentro-**

-No diga esas cosas por favor… -De un momento a otro, Roy tomó su mano con delicadeza-

-Por que no… si es la verdad… Riza…

-Gracias… Roy… -Susurró para sí, cuando algo cálido se posó en sus labios. Recibió un suave beso de su Superior-

**En ese momento, alguien golpea la puerta.**

-Quien demonios me interrumpe?!... –Susurró Roy enfadado, Riza se levantó y abrió la puerta-

-Muchachos??? –Arqueó sus cejas- que les pasa??

-Teniente TT… El Sargento Fury esta congelado y se acaba de desmayar!! –Dijo Breda-

-Sería posible que nos dejara pasar para darle algo? Si no le molesta… -Afirmó Farman-

-Claro pasen… dense prisa… -Los militares entraron, cargando a un Fury en cubito de hielo. Lo acomodaron en el sofá-

-Pero que les ha pasado a ustedes?? Es como si hubiesen estado todo el tiempo fuera de casa… -Se dirigió Roy a sus subalternos-

-Ahhh ehhh bueno…. Jejeje ñ n

-Roy no es el momento para eso… me puedes ayudar a atender al Sargento? –Le dijo desde la cocina-

-En seguida voy…

-_Cariño… _-Susurró Havoc para molestarlo mientras se reía con Breda-

-Dijo algo?...

-Nu o.o …

* * *

_Después de todo este incidente producto de nuestros queridos militares, la cena de alguna manera se fue a las pailas (No resultó como Mustang quería)._

_Ya eran más de las 1 de la madrugada, para cuando Fury se recuperó y los demás lo acompañaron a casa._

_Sin embargo, Roy no se iría sin su recompensa: Riza_

_Ambos estaban durmiendo. Roy abrazando a la rubia como protegiéndola y ella se acurrucaba aun mas a él entre dormida._

_Los dos desnudos dormían placidamente, con una sonrisa tan bella que jamás nadie se las podía borrar._

_Un 25 de diciembre (domingo), Roy Mustang estaba en su casa contemplando la fotografía de sus subordinados con melancolía y algo de felicidad a la vez_

"_Si no hubiese sido por ellos yo…."_

-Roy… crees que me veo gorda?

-Ah? … No … estas bien … -Dijo dejando la fotografía en el mueble y acercándose a su esposa-

-Seguro?...

-Riza... tan solo tienes 4 meses… no exageres…

-Hmmmm… -Se acercó a la fotografía- En que pensabas…?

-Pues…. recordando ese día… cuando te pedí que fueras mi mujer…

-Ya… veo… -se sonrojó un poco- Pero admítelo Roy Mustang… sin ellos yo no estaría aquí contigo… -Se acercaba a él con sus manos en su regazo-

-Tienes razón… -La toma por la cintura y la besa- Vamos a casa de Maes?...

-Esta bien….

**Fin**

* * *

OMG ;O;! Que final tan fome xDDDD

Wee si kieren otro final solo díganmelo n n Onegai ..

Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que siguieron este fic de verdad. Nunca había recibido tantos reviews en una historia. Gracias de todo kokoroson Los quiero y disculpen por haberme demorado tanto…

Sayonara!!


End file.
